


The Other Potter

by puppycatkittymuffin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 57,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycatkittymuffin/pseuds/puppycatkittymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the famous Boy-Who-Lived had a living relative from his father's side? What if she happened to make herself known to her little James Junior during his Second-Year. And what if she happened to get involved with certain parts of Fate? What if she met the younger version of the first He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? How could this other Potter have affected not only Harry Potter and Hogwarts, but the magical community as well? Good, and bad. It all just depends on which side of the river you're standing on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> \- Still trying to work on SF, but this has been stuck in my head for the longest time and if it sucks I apologize  
> \- Maybe it's just my cuckoo for my cocoa-nuts, but there is a huge plot hole in the story of Harry Potter. Dumbledore KNEW! Innocent was Black, guilty was Dumbledore! Silent was also Dumbledore, dead too. Plus, that prophecy could have been interpreted in another form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I will edit this ASAP, just posting what I got now so I don't forget it

Chapter One: The Nightmare

 

  
_Maybe it was the thunder and rain, with the flashes of lightning that hurt Henrietta’s eyes, or maybe the screams of a man and a woman and the cries of an infant. Maybe it was the cackling of the madwoman that was named after the star. Or maybe it was the betrayal she felt at that moment and the feeling of anguish and rage and even helplessness. No Gryffindor was supposed to feel **helpless**. Were they? Gryffindors were known for being the House of the Brave, the Courageous Lions. Did that mean she was a pathetic excuse of a Gryffindor? Henrietta was beginning to think so._  
_“Please! Not Harry! I’ll do anything!” Lily begged with the monster that called himself a Lord. Henrietta to had screamed until her throat was sore and her voice hoarse. But the restraining arms of the Death Eaters kept her held back. “This is my favorite part,” the cold and cruel voice whispered in her ear. The voice had haunted her thoughts and dreams for the past twelve years. Ever since the realization that he had betrayed them to the Dark Lord. For a Secret Keeper, he was perfectly horrid with keeping secrets. “Watch Etta,” she shivered as he called her that nickname. She was seriously(no pun intended) beginning to think she was damned and cursed._  
_“HARRY!” Lily screamed out as the Unforgivable Curse was fired at her in a flash of green light that could have matched her eyes. Henrietta sobbed, something she hadn’t done in years, and the tears streamed freely. Bellatrix giggled like the demented woman she was known to be. “This is what happens to filthy mudbloods,” the Dark Lord moved Lily’s body. “And those who defy me,” he aimed his wand into the crib, at the baby._  
_She struggled, she fought, and she bit and scratched. Tooth and nail, blood and skin, with fire and fury. “Don’t hurt him!” she screamed but it was pointless. His mind was made up. He said the Unforgivable Curse the third time that night and Henrietta could only watch in pain, anguish, and fury filled tears as the light left little Harry’s eyes. She sobbed out, begging for the Potter Reaper to take her now. Her prayers might have just been heard, for they were granted._  
 _“Any last words traitor?” the wand of Death itself was held in front of her face. She glared at him with all the hate and rage she could muster. “Burn in Hell... Monster,” the Dark Lord chuckled. “I will see you there,” he vowed. “Avada Kedavra!” he shouted and the flash of Deathly green light was the last thing Henrietta Potter saw before everything went black..._ and she awoke.  
~ **Awake** _~_  
     Just like in her dream, she was red faced and her cheeks were stained with tears. Some dry and some fresh. Her eyes were pink and puffy from all the crying. No matter how many Dreamless Sleep potions she took, the nightmare itself refused to go away. It was as if the dead Dark Lord himself deemed it his duty to torture her from the abyss. She had not been there when her brother and sister-in-law were killed, and when the Dark Lord was somehow defeated by an infant, but she knew the details all to well. She wondered if she had done something to enrage Hypnos himself, and now the Dark Lord was her Hell of Dreams.  
     It also did not help that she’d received a letter from Albus just last year that her nephew had defeated Lord Voldemort a second time in his First-Year. First he was just a baby, then an eleven year old. Henrietta prayed to Lady Magic that the boy could just live a regular Wizard’s life. But then again he was not exactly a regular Wizard, he was after all Harry Potter. Famous Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Hero of Gryffindor.  
     Another horrid part of the dream was every time, was _him_. Every one of Voldemort’s followers that Henrietta recognized, such as Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch Jr., had been there, but Sirius Black made things all the more worse. Her mind pointed to the obvious, that he was guilty. All the facts pointed to it. He had been James and Lily’s Secret Keeper, but he told the Dark Lord where they were hiding away. But her heart pointed to the memories, and how could a man who had been so kind and rebellious, be like his parents? They had hated each other, and he lived with James for a while after he left the horridness that was Walburga Black.  
     She felt confused each time she thought about it, so she had opted to not think about it as much as she could. That was another reason as to why she did not read much of the Daily Prophet. That and the fact that she disapproved of the insect that was Rita Skeeter. Her Owl, a beautiful female Great Horned, Hera, who also answered to Juno(ironic in a way), looked at her with wide amber eyes. The Owl sensed her distress and misery every time this happened. It was more intelligent than Witches and Wizards who would ask; “Are you well?” and then they’d believe it when Henrietta said she was fine.  
     “I won’t be away from him anymore,” she sighed, stroking her fingers on the soft feathers atop the Owl’s head. “I convinced Albus to let me be the new Head of Security as well as Assistant Teacher,” she looked to the Owl with sad but hopeful eyes. “It’s high time I met Harry Potter,” she stated with a smile.


	2. Chapter Two: The Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP and the other HP finally meet!

Chapter Two: The Dursleys

 

  
      Henrietta sighed with frustration as she stared in the mirror. There were still dark bags under her hazel eyes that matched her dear brother’s and her face was pale and gaunt. “Am I becoming a hatter, Juno?” she asked her Owl. “I’ve begun talking to she who won’t respond, and my bloodline carries Black Blood,” she looked down. Her mother was Sirius’s Great-Aunt. What did that make the two of them when it came to family matters? “Perhaps the Black Madness is taking over my mind as it did Bella,” it was no doubt the woman in Azkaban was madder than the hatter, and crazier than a rat in a tin-- a knocking interrupted her thoughts of the muggle movie.  
      She saw the letter before she saw the Owl, and took it, just barely having the time to give the feathery creature an Owl treat before it took off. From Albus himself. With the greatest of reluctance she opened it...  
_**“My dearest, Etta.**_

 _ **I look forward to seeing you teaching the students this year. However, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year belongs to Gilderoy Lockhart at this present time. Although it may be a shock to him, I believe it is truly time you met Harry. He is at Number 4, Privet Drive. With his aunt and uncle and cousin. Petunia Dursley has been his legal guardian for the past twelve years. If you wish to take him to prepare for the upcoming year, you may.”**_  
      The letter literally burst into flames in her hands and Henrietta saw red. What bloody right did he have?! Petunia Dursley? There was only one Petunia Dursley in the world, thank Merlin for that, and she was a she-devil in a muggle’s disguise. She was perfect alright. Perfectly horrid. Henrietta remembered how James told her about the ‘date’ he and Lily had with her and her, Vernon, and how she’d ended up making her own sister cry. Lily also told her how much she hated magic, and because Lily had something Petunia didn’t, she grew jealous and hateful.  
      She knew why Albus had not given Harry to her when he was a baby though. She knew all to well. Henrietta had been injured at the time James and Lily had died, and she would have died had it not been for the tears, and blood, of Fawkes. That was relevant to the letter turning to ashes on the ground just now. All the while Henrietta was recuperating and getting used to the ‘business’, Albus took it upon himself to take Harry. She’d begged the elderly Wizard after she had healed to let her take him back but he calmly told her he was in a safe and loving home. That by Lily’s Blood Sacrifice, he was safe from the Dark Lord and his followers. But what made him safe against the Dursleys? Nothing.  
      “I wonder if I could get away with the murder of a Headmaster,” Hera screeched in surprise. Henrietta clucked her tongue. “Don’t look at me that way. If you’d read the letter, and knew about the Hell that can be Petunia Dursley,” she sighed in frustration. But Albus had said he believed it was time she met Harry, he never exactly said when other than to prepare for the upcoming year.  
      The Witch Apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive, a dreadfully boring neighborhood. She looked up at the house and saw one of the windows, the one with bars on it. Perhaps Albus was the one madder than the hatter. He let Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Albus’s precious Golden Boy, live in an abusive home for twelve years? What the bloody hell was wrong with Magical Britain? A lot obviously. It could get the boy killed if there was a fire. She would have a little ‘chat’ with Petunia Dursley later on.  
      She knocked on the door first and heard a voice bellow at her, “We don’t want any!” She narrowed her eyes and this time she pounded on the door. A ridiculously obese man with a mustache nearly ripped the door of its hinges. “What?” he all but screamed in her face. They had a staring contest, though it was more like a glaring contest. “I am here for my nephew,” he turned an alarming shade of purple. “What?” he said quietly. _Calm before the storm._ Henrietta noted. “I am here for Harry,” the purple deepened. He slammed the door in her face, and she heard the lock click.  
A snort almost escaped. If they thought that just because students weren’t allowed to use magic outside the school, that adults were the same way, then they were idiots. She waved her wand and the locks undid themselves. She nearly kicked the door off its hinges and stormed inside the house. She saw the shetani(means She-Demon in Swahili) that called herself Petunia Dursley. An obese twelve year old was shivering behind her and they cowered in fear. “Get out!” Petunia’s screech could put a Harpy to shame.  
      “Not until I get my nephew,” Petunia’s eyes widened and the pupils dilated. “What?” she whispered. Henrietta rolled her eyes. “Lily Potter’s sister,” she pointed the wand at Petunia, secretly relishing how they flinched. “James Potter’s sister,” she pointed to herself. “Don’t worry, if things go my way you won’t ever have to see that freak...” she spat the word, knowing how much Petunia favored that word when describing the Magical folk. “Again,” she prayed to Merlin things would go her way.  
      She all but ran up the stairs, careful not to trip. She stared, then glared, then damned Petunia, Vernon, and Dumbledore to the pits of Hell and Tartarus. She saw the padlocks on the door. She waved her wand and watched the locks fall to the floor. “Monsters the lot of them,” Henrietta muttered as she opened the door, and what she saw made her heart swell with joy as it seemed to break at the same time.  
It was like looking at a smaller version of James, but at the same time he had Lily’s features. He looked like a James Junior, and even at the same jet black hair and round glasses. But he had Lily-green eyes. She noticed how thin he looked compared to the lumps that were Vernon and Dudley, pale too. “Harry...” she bit her tongue and made sure no tears fell. “Look how much you’ve grown...” she whispered though he still heard her.  
     Harry had not expected any visitors, and after his conversation with Dobby he didn’t know what to expect. He certainly didn’t expect to see a black haired and hazel eyed woman come to the hellhole he was forced to call home. He knew she wasn’t his mother. “Who are you?” he asked, feeling unsure.  
     Her sad smile turned to a sad frown. “So Albus really didn’t tell you about me did he?” she sighed as he shook his head. “I’m your other aunt Harry, your brother’s sister, Henrietta Potter,” his eyes widened and she smiled again. “James was my brother, Harry. You look just like him,” a small smile came onto his lips. “I saw what the Dursleys did to your window and door,” the smile disappeared. “Would you like to leave?” his eyes widened and he sputtered. “That would be amazing!” Henrietta grinned. “Grab your things up here and I’ll deal with the Dursleys,” Harry nodded as she disappeared out the door.  
    He packed as he was told and looked around the small room. Dumbledore never told him about another aunt, but it must have had something to do with Lord Voldemort, and if this was a dream then he wasn’t about to wake himself up. He was finally leaving the Dursleys! He said a silent good riddance to his ‘family’ and Privet Drive. He ignored his aunt, uncle, and cousin who were shaking and watching Henrietta as though she was a animal ready to attack even though she was just standing by the front door, waiting for her nephew. “Ready?” she asked and he nodded, and just like that they were off.  
    She explained Apparating to him. “I’m afraid the Manor isn’t prepared for visitors, so I called in a a favor with a friend. I believe you are familiar with the Weasleys?” Harry grinned and nodded. “Perfect! I will see again when you go to pick up supplies, and I will be at Hogwarts this year. With Albus’s choice in teacher this year, I know he’s quite thick and I’ll probably help with that,” he nodded.

   She dropped Harry off at the Weasley’s and Apparated back to Potter Manor. She leaned against the front door, feeling all different kinds of emotions bubbling in her chest. Harry had been so determined, smart, and kind, and strong with dealing with everything. From Voldemort to those monsters at Privet Drive. “James Potter,” she whispered to the blue sky. “I solemnly swear that I will do my best to protect your son from any other dangers that may come. Prankster’s honor,” she saluted the sky. “Family, Magic, and Monsters Managed,” she vowed, walking into the Manor, ready to tell Chip and Wanda the good news.


	3. Chapter Three: Cryptically, Diagonally, and Nocturnally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to Diagon Alley, as well as a mentioning of Harry's accidental visit to Knocturn Alley, and my own Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stores in Cryptic Alley include  
> \- Runes & Relics  
> \- Smoke & Mirrors  
> \- Voodoo's Hoodoo  
> \- Potion Devotion  
> \- Divination Translation  
> \- Charm Farm  
> \- Creature Feature  
> \- Riddles and Sphinxes  
> \- Stones and Bones  
> \- Wand Bond  
> &  
> \- Hooked to the Book  
> Take those stores any way you'd like

Chapter Three: Cryptically, Diagonally, and Nocturnally

 

  
     For the first time in the longest of times, Henrietta Potter did not have a nightmare concerning the Dark Lord. Not even Lily or James, or even Sirius for that matter. Though she did not recall dreaming at all, she had not a single nightmare. She thanked Merlin for that. Perhaps Hypnos was not infuriated with her at all. She could only hope.  
She ended up wearing a pitch black robe over a pair of muggle jeans, her natural black shoes, and a turquoise turtleneck. She opened the window on the top floor and watched Hera as she flew into the endless sky. It seemed now it was a clash of the colors. Gray against blue. Sunlight versus Rain. An old friend of Henrietta’s had always said that it could have a variety of reasons and meanings, and one way or another it was an omen of sorts. But right now the sunlight seemed to be winning.  
     Henrietta Apparated into Diagon Alley and almost instantly she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist. After Harry had gotten lost in Knockturn Alley and found Hagrid, he saw his aunt and ran to greet her with a smile. “Trouble before school has begun?” he flushed just a bit. “Just like your father,” she ruffled his hair with a grin. “We should probably find Molly, I’m positive she’ll be worried,” they had actually found the ginger family at Flourish and Botts. Henrietta had certainly missed the Weasleys. Arthur’s fondness over muggles as well as Molly’s temper, and how their twins were Pranksters. She’d have to give them ideas later on.  
     “You must be Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, pleasure,” they smiled and everyone but George shook her hand. “Lovely things the muggles come up with, don’t you think?” she pulled the joy buzzer from his hand, both twins grinned and nodded, ignoring their mother’s chiding. That was when she noticed a brunette girl with them. “Hermione Granger,” Henrietta smiled and shook the girl’s hand. But the moment they entered the bookstore, Henrietta wanted to vomit.  
     Lockhart was giving a lecture about how ‘great’ and ‘magnificent’ he was. It wasn’t until he noticed them that things got even worse. “My word, is that Harry and Henrietta Potter?” that was when he pulled the two Potters up to the ‘stage’ for photos. He had one hand on Harry’s shoulder and his other arm was wrapped around Henrietta’s waist. It made her horridly uncomfortable. “Yes, indeed. Harry Potter will be learning from the best and Etta will have the privilege of working with me. Handsomest and most skilled of wizard men,” she pried his hand off her waist and the moment he gave Harry all the books he would need for the year, she grumbled under her breath about how ‘annoying’ Lockhart was. She vaguely remembered him from her own days at Hogwarts. How was it that he had been in Ravenclaw?  
     Harry ended up placing all the books into Ginny’s cauldron and it made his aunt very proud. Though she had not even a second to speak before a posh and arrogant voice interrupted. “Bet you loved that Potter,” she felt her blood boil but at the same time run cold. It made no sense, but she felt angry as she felt frozen. Only a Malfoy could be that rude and full of himself. She unfortunately remembered Lucius Malfoy. He and James _hated_ each other, and Henrietta had always been there with her brother to get some ^ahem^ revenge with pranks.  
     Ginny tried to defend Harry, which only led to Draco insulting her and then he began insulting her family. That was when Henrietta’s rope snapped. “Mr. Malfoy, enough is enough. Go back to your parents,” she ordered. He raised a pale eyebrow at her. Clearly he had not been paying attention to when Lockhart had said she was going to be teaching at Hogwarts, or that she was born a Potter. Blood purity meant rather little to Henrietta although she was what most Magical Folk deemed ‘pureblood’ and basically she was like the Weasleys and her brother. Uncaring whether you were pureblood, half-blood, or a muggle-born. “I don’t take orders from filthy mudbloods,” Draco had said.  
     Her nephew looked confused as Ron looked furious. The ginger boy almost lunged but Harry and Hermione held him back. “Just like your father, I pity you,” he sputtered furiously. “But I would like to know, are you looking forward to detention before school begins? I would be more than happy to oblige,” she smirked lightly as his stuttering increased. “Professor Snape would never allow that,” she raised a black eyebrow. “Care to wager?” she challenged. She would too. Although Severus and James had also hated each other, Fire to Water, she had been on fairly good terms with the Slytherin Potions Master. Friends actually. She’d even tried to help him get Lily to forgive him after their fight, which had been James’s fault.  
     That was when Lucius Malfoy strode into the room and things went furthermore South. “If it isn’t the my favorite blood-traitors, Henrietta Potter and Arthur Weasley,” he sneered hideously. “And if it isn’t my favorite cowardly Snake, the one with a front row seat to Azkaban,” Henrietta retorted and Arthur nodded. Lucius glared at her and turned his attention to the Weasley. “Busy time at the Ministry with all those raids, hope they’re paying for overtime,” he picked up one of Ginny’s books and eyed the clothing the family was wearing. “Obviously not, dear me what good is it being a disgrace to Wizards if you’re not able to pay for it?” Henrietta’s eyebrow rose again. “Wouldn’t you know all about being a disgrace to Wizards?” Arthur nodded again. “We have very different ideas when it comes to Wizardly disgraces,” Lucius looked over at Hermione and her parents. “Clearly, with the company you keep. And here I thought the Weasley family couldn’t sink any lower,” with a clank Arthur dropped Ginny’s cauldron and lunged.  
     His sons, and maybe even his daughter, cheered him on but Hagrid ended up breaking up the fight. Arthur had a split lip and Lucius a black eye. He threw Ginny’s book into her cauldron and began using insults to cover up how badly Arthur had beaten him. “I think that went well,” the twins nodded. Molly, however, thought differently. She complained about how Lockhart had seen. Henrietta doubted he really cared though, he’d even had the photographer take pictures of the fight.  
     “I have to go for now, but I will be with you when boarding the train,” she promised her nephew and he nodded. After he left with the Weasleys she Apparated to Cryptic Alley.  
     Basically it had shops similar to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, but at the same time it was different. It wasn’t as shady as Knockturn Alley and it had different views than the Witches and Wizards in Diagon. This was the Alley that allowed every Witch and Wizard, pureblood, half-blooded, and muggle-born. It was also accepting of all Magical Creatures and it often disagreed with the idiocy that was the Ministry of Magic. Such as Dolores Umbridge and the Minister himself.  
     She picked up only a few things. A few books from Creature Feature on the Magical Creatures of the Wizarding World, and not just those found in Magical Britain. Even those long forgotten or those called ‘evil’ or ‘Dark’. From Potion Devotion, more Dreamless Sleep. Last, but never the least, from Runes & Relics, she got two Algiz, the Rune of Connection. As well as a Rune of Ignis. It was better to be safe than sorry, and plus from Smoke & Mirrors, she got the Weasley twins a couple of prank materials. She had a feeling they would be needing it when it came to ‘ahem’ Lockhart.  
     Once again, Apparation to the Manor. With another conversation with her beloved Owl. “Maybe, I have gone mad. But if I am mad, then I must be odd. And if I am odd, so be it,” she said softly. Hera hooted in response. “I thought I could trust him. I always believed he was like the second Merlin of the Wizarding World,” her hazel eyes glassed over with both anger and sadness. “But clearly not, he lied to me. The Dursleys, I hope they burn in whatever Hell they believe in. Hades’s Underworld or worse, Albus Dumbledore as well,” Hera hooted sadly in response. “Nocturnal is the Beast, Diagonal and unclear my faith and trust, and cryptic the future. Could this year get any worse?” why, yes. Yes, this year could get much worse.


	4. Chapter Four: To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrietta Potter returns to Hogwarts!  
> \- Minnie and Severus(I'm sad now)

Chapter Four: To Hogwarts

 

  
     The previous night she’d received a letter from Minerva that she was needed instantly, so unfortunately she would not be with her nephew when they boarded the train. She packed everything she would be needing for the upcoming year, and whistled for her Owl before Apparating away just outside of Hogwarts.  
     Of course the castle was just as grand as she remembered it. The castle of mysteries beyond a muggle’s imagination always did wonders for her, and it had always been like a second home for the Witch. She’d nearly forgotten just how ‘grand’ Hogwarts was, meaning gigantic and of course how hard it was to navigate and she had not a clue where the teacher’s stayed. Luckily she found Minerva preparing her own classroom for the upcoming year. Upon seeing the younger Witch, Minerva smiled and gave her a small hug.  
     But of course she smiled softly and knowingly. “You’re lost again, aren’t you dear?” Henrietta smiled awkwardly. Minerva chuckled. “You managed to find all the rooms your brother and his friends tried to, and failed to, find. The Weasley twins included.” Henrietta grinned cheekily but didn’t deny it. “Can you show me to my room?” she asked. Minerva smiled. “Of course,” the elder Witch promised.  
     Henrietta managed to get her favorite Hogwarts Professor to even help her set up her room by filling up the bookshelves and decorating. “What now?” Minerva sighed. “Unfortunately, I have to prepare for the rest of my classes and prepare to help the First-Years find their way around. You don’t have any classes quite yet, think of it as your own personal free period,” Minerva smiled softly. “Maybe, you can work on your navigational skills,” they shared a laugh before Minerva left.  
     She found out they could choose what to have for their portraits and she chose her room’s password. For the portrait she chose a Stag and a Doe with their Fawn. The Stag had black fur with hazel eyes, the Doe had ginger hair with lily-green eyes, and the Fawn had black fur with lily-green eyes. She made her password ‘Huntress’ after the old female Hogwarts pranksters. The ones that actually could have out-ranked the Marauders when it came to pranks. Now that this was over with, she still had not a clue on what to do.  
     Though it would seem that a Muse hovered over her head. “Severus!” she bounded off. Despite the feuds between James Potter and Severus Snape, Fire vs. Water, Lion against the Snake, and House rivalry, they had been friends despite their different Houses. Henrietta remembered what James, Lily, and Severus came to her about the feud that finally broke Lily and Severus apart. Of course she took Severus’s side, which infuriated her brother and even Lily at one point. It was James’s fault, not Severus’s and Lily had a stubbornness that could have beaten a Weasley’s easily.  
     Ms. Henrietta Potter had quite a few plans for this upcoming year. For Dumbledore, Lockhart, Severus, her nephew, and definitely the Malfoy brat. She had a feeling she would be driving quite a few people mad this year. The Slytherin Potions Master included.  
     Said Potions Master had not been expecting any visitors, so he was surprised, not that he’d ever admit that, when he heard a knocking on the door. The moment he’d opened the door he did not get a chance to slam it back shut, depending on who it was, before arms wrapped around his neck and the person pulled him into a hug. “I missed you!” Henrietta stated truthfully. He managed to give the Gryffindor a small smile.      “I missed you as well,” she grinned. “How have you been?” he shrugged. “The same, what about you?” she gave him her own shrug. “Not much, though you seemed surprised when I came. Did you not know I was coming?” he gave his traditional scowl. “I assume the Headmaster kept it a secret so I would be surprised?” she raised an eyebrow at him.  
     “But it was in the Prophet? Since Gilderoy decided to tell everybody,” recognition flashed in his dark eyes. “Oh, that. I got rid of that the moment I saw Lockhart’s face on it. Must have been torture I presume?” she chuckled and nodded. “It gets worse, we’ll both be working with him this year. Especially me,” he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe this will be one of the DADA teachers that quits halfway through the year,” she chuckled again. “But when have we ever been that lucky? Plus, what would you bet me that his stupidity will stunt the student’s learning?” he smirked at her words. “Even the stupidest people got the picture that you wouldn’t tolerate their presence. Surely he’s not that dumb,” she raised her eyebrow at the Slytherin’s words. “Don’t overestimate him,” she warned. If only the Slytherin knew how right she was at that very moment.


	5. Chapter Five: Twins, Flying Cars, Trees, Oh My!

Chapter Five: Twins, Flying Cars, Trees, Oh My!

 

  
     Severus was unsure of who should be taking the blame at this point. Himself, for not listening to Henrietta’s words of warning. Henrietta, for it seemed like she found a way to jinx her very words. Dumbledore, because he was the one who hired the moron after all. Or Gilderoy Lockhart’s parents for bringing him into this world and for dropping him on his head one to many times.  
      Meanwhile, Henrietta was filled with worry. Now it was time for the Sorting, after she tried to kill Lockhart she’d been told to wait in the Great Hall and avoid a seat next to him. She blamed Hagrid for that, she could have killed him and hid the body and said he was stupid enough to walk into the Whomping Willow. The half-giant pulled her out of the room, kicking and screaming bloody murder after the git had the nerve to say she was to secretly embarrassed to just admit she was mad with love for him. It was like Dumbledore was purposely trying to make the students even stupider.  
     Henrietta watched as all of the kids entered the Great Hall, but she noticed that two certain Gryffindors were missing. Her eyes widened at the thought of; “Dear Merlin, Lily, please throw James out of Heaven and into Hell for me,” she muttered under her breathe. The James-gene must have hit Harry to get into these situations. Last year with Professor Quirrelmort, and now this time. But secretly she was happy. It just meant that like his father, Harry was not daunted. But he would be if he had to face Henrietta’s fury. James certainly had been a few times during their school years and summers.  
     She looked all over the kids and saw only four Weasleys out of five. Percy, Fred and George, and Ginny. But no Ron. She went and found Hermione. “Have you seen Harry or Ron?” she asked and her fears were elevated when the brunette shook her head. “I couldn’t them on the train, Professor Potter. I’m worried too. They have a knack for getting into trouble,” a sad smile came onto Henrietta’s lips and of course Hermione noticed. “Professor?” she asked. “I apologize, but he sounds just like his father,” Hermione raised an eyebrow at that.  
     “James Potter got into trouble often?” Henrietta had to stifle a bout of giggles at that. “Just ask Minerva or even Albus, or Severus for that matter. He did not get into trouble, he _was_ trouble. Often I wondered if he was the offspring of Loki,” she still looked confused. “James Potter was my brother, my trickster of a brother. Ask about the Marauders, I’m sure Minerva will tell you all about their adventures,” she walked away laughing and Hermione shook her head. Oh, Henrietta missed her brother and she wondered who would face her wrath. Harry or Ron. Or both. It didn’t matter to her.  
     Now she was sitting in between Severus and Hagrid at the teacher’s table, and concern was evident on her face even as Dumbledore gave his yearly speech and teacher introductions. “This year I would like to introduce two new Professors,” his voice boomed through the Great Hall. “The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart,” only the girls, and a few boys, from each House clapped for him as he did a grand bow. “I give him a week,” Severus stated blandly. “I’ll give him eleven minutes,” they shared a smirk even as Hagrid chuckled. “Dear Hogwarts have mercy, a Huntress has returned,” the half-giant smiled.  
     “Now this year we also have an Assistant Teacher, and she is also the new Head of Security. Henrietta Potter,” Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and a few Hufflepuffs clapped for her. Perhaps a few Slytherins as well. But mainly the students looked confused. Everyone thought Harry was the last of the Potters. Well, that insight would be changed. Did they not even pay attention to-- Dumbledore’s voice cut her off, but she honestly did not hear what he said. Her thoughts instantly returned to Harry.  
     Minerva picked up the Sorting Hat and read the names. “Ginny Weasley,” she called out and the ginger girl walked up. The girl didn’t even sit down on the stool before the Hat shouted out: “GRYFFINDOR!” and all of Gryffindor exploded with cheers, and a few teachers, Henrietta most of all, clapped. “Ali Potter!” it would seem confusion could shoot through all students at that moment. Henrietta was certain she could hear the other students of all the Houses ask if Potter was also a muggle person’s name. “GRYFFINDOR!” the Hat shouted again and once again, the House of Lions cheered.  
     “Abu Potter!” she called out and the other twin walked up there. “GRYFFINDOR!” the Hat shouted, but it was not finished. “If it’s not twins then it’s mere pranksters in the House of the Brave Fire,” the Hat chuckled as Minerva pulled the Hat off the eleven year old’s head. He sat next to his brother. The two looked alike, but they weren’t purely identical like the Weasleys. Ali had pure black hair and Abu had really dark brown hair, and Abu’s eyes were a paler shade of hazelnut brown. But nonetheless, Gryffindor cheered as wildly as they’d always done.  
     Everyone sat down and began digging into the famous feast that belonged to Hogwarts. Henrietta ate her food, not a lot but enough. Her nerves were still quite a wreck. If Harry and Ron didn’t show up soon, someone would either end up dead(Lockhart) and/or a tub of ice-cream would be missing from the freezers. _Eh, what’s the worst they could do? Fly a car into a tree? That only happens in the films._ Henrietta shook her head. Did she just jinx something? She hoped not.  
~Time Skippers, and I will explain the twins later~  
     Okay, so since she would be on the suspect list of Lockhart died, she decided to go down to the kitchens and get ice-cream but instead of ice-cream she got sight of Albus, Minerva, and Severus arguing and yelling at two boys, and she finally saw Harry and Ron. “Well, don’t this bring me back. Minus Severus, it’s like you’d be yelling at James all over again,” they all looked at her surprised, or as surprised as Severus could look at least. “It does actually,” Albus chuckled softly.  
     “Now first of all--” she pulled Harry into a bear hug. “Don’t do that again! I lost my troublemaker of a brother and I won’t be losing my troublemaker of a nephew!” Harry looked guilty as she finally let go, since Albus had to pull her arm off him. “Now, what did you do this time?” she remembered asking those same words to James and Sirius after they came back from somewhere unknown with grins on their faces.  
Albus calmly explained what had happened and she had to stop herself from hitting herself on the head. “Okay, note for later, never ask what’s the worst that could happen. Then give an example. Nemesis will bite,” she shook her head, ignoring the confused looks. “Also, I think the twins will be pleased with that. They certainly have some competition this year, don’t they,” Minerva sighed with exasperation and Severus spoke. “We already have two troublemakers this year Headmaster, and after that _little_ stunt. I suggest you expel them,” Henrietta rolled her eyes. “You always say that. If it’s not detention, it’s expulsion for you. Have a heart you bloody Grinch,” Ron snickered at that and Albus looked amused. “However, if you want to give them your worst detention, Severus, I agree with that,” the Slytherin nodded at that. “Detention for the both of you. Dusting without magic,” Minerva declared and the boys sighed. “Also, there’s four troublemakers this year. What he meant is, we don’t need six,” she smirked as Severus walked out of the kitchens, undoubtedly cursing under his breath.  
     Minerva waved her hand and a tray of sandwiches appeared. “Ms. Potter, make sure these two eat and make it to their dorm,” Henrietta nodded as Albus and Minerva left. “So, instead of owling you decide to steal your father’s car?” she raised an eyebrow at Ron who looked embarrassed. He shrugged, clearly unsure of what else to say or do. “You know, I don’t necessarily agree with what you did but I do find it amusing,” the two looked relieved. “But don’t think you’re off the hook yet, I was terrified for you. But I’ll leave the lecture to Hermione,” she and Harry shared a chuckle as Ron groaned.  
     “You know, somewhere James is laughing right now,” Harry looked up at her. “Eat some sandwiches then get to your dorm,” Ron looked thoughtful though. “Do you and Snape know each other?” she nodded. “Despite that my brother hated him, and Severus hated him just as equally, we were friends during our school years. We still are now, though it is a mystery to me how he does not hex when I call him a Grinch,” they shared a chuckle. The two finished eating and returned to their dorm.  
     She looked up at the ceiling. “Wherever you are, whatever Heaven, I will raise Hell if I find out you were laughing,” she promised before returning to her own quarters in her ‘Animagus’ form.  
~Somewhere~  
     “Will you stop that?!” James rubbed his temple where Lily had hit him, again. “Henrietta won’t get the chance to raise Hell,” Lily glared with those green eyes of hers. “I’ll do it for her!” James raised an eyebrow. “Is that a threat?” he asked. “No, it’s a promise,” Lily stated. “What’s the difference,” she rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation. “One’s a threat and one’s a promise. And I keep my promises,” James’s eyes widened. “Merlin...” he whispered. “Help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I mixed up when the Sorting takes place and when Dumbledore does his speeches  
> The twins are my own, and they have a sister. That will be explained elsewhere


	6. Chapter Six: Letters and Herbology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry about not updating, I'll admit to laziness and writer's block. Plus schoolwork was not helpful, but it's almost done(thankfully)  
> \- The twins are my own, Ali and Abu(Ali after Prince Ali from Aladdin and Abu after the monkey from Aladdin) and then they have a older sister, Jasmine(yes after that Disney Princess) and they are Henrietta's second-cousins and technically speaking, Harry's third-cousins. Jasmine is not a Gryffindor, and their father is James and Henrietta's cousin who will be introduced later on  
> \- I will try to add more lately since summer's coming along. I am open to criticism if this story is terrible. Thank you to the people who left kudos  
> \- Quotes are not mine, and neither is Harry Potter(most unfortunately)

Chapter Six: Letters and Herbology

 

  
     Henrietta sighed with annoyance as Gilderoy was in the middle of telling her about one of his ‘adventures’ when she was trying to focus on her letter and the Gryffindor table at the same time. One of her closest friends, another Hogwarts Huntress, had sent her a letter. Henrietta knew it would either be good or bad when she saw Orion, a smallish Tawny Owl, fly into the Great Hall. It was not that hard to recognize him since he had a giant scar running from his beak down to his chest feathers and plenty of other scars to go along with it. Henrietta would never understand why Rebekkah loved that ruddy Owl so much.  
     She was sitting next to Lockhart and Severus, and Lockhart was certain that the letter from Rebekkah was talking about one of his adventures. Henrietta had to bite back a snort of disgust and amusement. Lockhart, next to Delores Umbridge, was her least favorite magical person in all of Wizarding Britain. But mainly her attention was on the Gryffindors. James had gotten more than his fair share of Howlers before, and all of them had been more terrifying than the last. She winced at the memories. She loved her mum, and her mum had been a nice woman, but she had a loud and sharp voice. This would be bad.  
     Etta saw the Weasley family Owl, Errol, land in front of Ron and knock down a few plates and bowls in the process. “Bloody birds a mess,” she heard Ron say as he took the letter. Then another student just had to announce it. “Look everyone, Weasley’s got himself a howler,” and then Neville told Ron to open it. Smart boy, opening it would be somewhat safer than not opening it. Then, right after he opened it, the letter silenced everyone else in the Great Hall.  
     “RONALD WEASLEY!” Molly’s terrifying voice shrieked out. “HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER’S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU SO MUCH AS PUT ONE TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!” and right after that, Henrietta knew what Ginny had been thinking. “Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud,” then the letter tore itself apart, right after spitting at the possibly traumatized twelve year old.  
     “That’s gonna haunt him for the next week or so,” Henrietta muttered and Severus nodded silently. “Definitely gonna haunt me,” Hagrid huffed. The Slytherins will definitely tease him for as long as possible, especially Malfoy. At the thought of the blonde brat, Henrietta narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin table. He’d received plenty of sweets and expensive items from daddy richest and mummy dearest. She had a score to settle, teacher or no teacher she was a Gryffindor, a Huntress, and a person who loathed the word he’d used.  
     She pretended to look slightly upset and Severus noticed instantly. But he still hid his concern underneath that snakelike mask of his so he didn’t hurt his reputation among students. “What’s wrong?” he quietly asked. Henrietta sighed, to late to back out now. “Over the weekend, at Diagon Alley, you might say someone said something that bothered me,” he scowled. “Was it that blasted Lockhart? If he’s done something--” she cut him off. “No, no. Not Lockhart. Draco Malfoy,” his eyebrows rose in shock. “But Draco is--” she cut him off again with a faint scowl of her own. “The spitting image of his bully of a father. He didn’t know I was a teacher, and called me a mudblood,” she watched his scowl deepen and a glare harden into his eyes. He hated that word.  
     “Did he now?” she nodded. “Yes, he did. And he said I couldn’t punish him,” Severus shook his head. “You can, but you’d have to be the Head of his House to do the punishing and I would be happy to oblige,” she smiled. “Thank you,” he smirked almost evilly. “It’s no problem,” he promised. With that, it was time for class to start. She had offered to assist Professor Sprout with the Mandrakes for two reasons. To avoid Lockhart, and to see Harry more. But unfortunately she was mainly Lockhart’s Assistant.  
     Once she got to the greenhouses she smiled at the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as her second-cousins, but scowled at the sight of Lockhart. The git had the nerve to instruct a bloody Herbology teacher the ‘proper’ way to nurse a Whomping Willow back to health. She hoped he tried to nurse it back to health and it crushed him in the process. That’d be her prayers answered. Unfortunately he also had to notice her the moment she arrived.  
     “Why hello Professor Potter! You look absolutely stunning to day,” she opened her mouth to say some vulgar words that she probably shouldn’t say in front of her nephew, but fortunately and unfortunately Lockhart cut her off. “No, no. You needn’t to tell me how magnificent I am. I know it must be a dickens of a difficulty to form words around someone this attractive but you must hold back. However, in between classes I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better,” he flashed her a blinding smile and she rolled her eyes in disgust before going to get the noise canceling earmuffs for the lesson.  
     Meanwhile, Harry was glaring at the pretentious git of a Professor. How dare he treat his aunt, or any woman for that matter, in such a manor? It was obvious she was very uncomfortable with it, and often or not it looked like she was planning his murder. Suddenly Lockhart’s eyes were on him and he was dragging Harry out of the greenhouse. The conversation on managing his ‘fame’ only made him confused and angrier and the same time.  
     Henrietta glared at Lockhart’s back as he dragged her nephew off. She bowed her head and silently wished him a good luck. But luckily Harry had made it back into class to hear the instructions for the lesson. She smiled along with Professor Sprout when Hermione answered the questions and knew about the Mandrakes. “10 points to Gryffindor,” Professor Sprout said with a bright smile. Henrietta knew instantly Hermione would be a great Witch one day, but she didn’t like the glare Draco Malfoy was giving the young Gryffindor. She would have to give Ali and Abu a new victim, or they would just do it on their own because even they noticed and were whispering to each other.  
    She snapped back into reality when she heard a Hufflepuff boy talking to her nephew about how ‘great’ Lockhart was. “I’d have died of fear if I had been caught in a telephone booth with a werewolf,” she didn’t bother listening to the rest. She felt fury building up, and a fire seemed to crackle inside her head. “The werewolf would have torn him apart if that had been the case,” she muttered to herself. Another reason she didn’t like the Ministry of Magic, or at least Britain’s, and Lockhart, and many purebloods, muggle-borns, and half-bloods alike, was because of how much they discriminated against each other. Primarily Magical Creatures. She loved creatures, just as much as Hagrid, and she hated how badly they were treated and how they were often murdered in cold blood for being labeled an ignorantly misused word; Dark. If they were Dark, then they were instantly evil. That was how the whole issue with the Dark Lord came to be. If only Magical Britain hadn’t been blinded by that, then Lord Voldemort may not even exist. Would he?  
    She sighed. It wouldn’t help dwelling on the past, she learned that a long time ago. She wandered off to a Hufflepuff girl and showed her the right way to hold her Mandrake. Eh, she’d get plenty of laughs soon enough when the prank wars started again. That much was clear. Oh, how William and Nadine really should have stopped when Jasmine was born. They really should have, but Henrietta was thankful they did not. So very thankful. Less fun if they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Don't hate all creatures, just hate the creatures who misuse their powers


	7. Chapter Seven: Classes, Past, and Future

Chapter Seven: Classes and the Past

 

  
     Henrietta rubbed her temples irritably. Hopefully she would only have to deal with Lockhart once, and she was grateful for any time she would have away from him. She offered to assist Minerva with Transfiguration, and was delighted to see Harry and his friends already there. She smiled as she saw her nephew grow a giant grin on his face at the sight of her. She returned it but unfortunately she did not have time to approach before class began.  
     The assignment was to turn a beetle into a button, something Henrietta could do with the slightest of ease. Yet, Harry seemed to be having trouble with it. He kept having to place the beetle back as it scurried over the desk. She walked over to him and Ron. “Need help, Harry?” he nodded in defeat and instantly her eyes softened. “Asking for help isn’t the worst thing in the world you know. I’m not Severus, I’m not going to try and belittle you because you’re still learning,” she saw a small smile grace his features as he sat up straighter.  
     She showed him the correct position to hold his wand and how to pronounce the spell. After a few more tries the beetle transformed perfectly. She gave him a clap on the shoulder. “Brilliant,” she smiled. He too smiled, he was unused to praise and he wasn’t used to being around someone gentle and encouraging. Snape usually sneered and Petunia would screech. She asked him to turn it back and he did just that. Etta congratulated him before walking over to Ron.  
     Etta instantly noticed the smoke coming from his wand and the foul smell emitting from it. “Ron, what happened to your wand? Using a wand that’s been snapped is very dangerous,” Harry nodded. “Ask your parents for a new one,” Ron instantly shook his head. “And get another Howler?” Henrietta’s gaze softened just a bit.  
     “Molly didn’t send the Howler into scaring you from sending letters home Ron, she sent it to teach you a lesson. Do what you will, but please consider asking later in the year when the incident has been forgotten. But if you’d like, I could take you to Ollivander’s and get you a new wand,” Ron sighed and nodded. “Alright, Professor. But I don’t think mum would take the offer, she doesn’t like taking other people’s money,” she ruffled his ginger hair. “Just don’t steal the Flying car again,” she grinned at his flush and turned her attention to Hermione.  
     “You’ve already completed the assignment?” Henrietta blinked. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled as she nodded. “Hermione excels at everything,” Ron muttered under his breath. “Well, in the case of excelling, five points to Gryffindor,” Henrietta smiled before going to help the others. She loved helping the kids.  
     And yet, the good mood was instantly lost by the bell for the end of class. Now it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She stared in disgust at the group of girls surrounding Lockhart. She sighed and walked over to the small desk that Gilderoy had annoyingly put right next to his. She set her things down and nearly had a heart attack when she saw that he’d appeared right behind her with that same idiotic grin on his face. “Hello, Gilderoy. What are we teaching the students? Anything special in particular?” his grin grew as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
     “But of course! And what better way to start off the year than getting to know their expert of a Professor!” she looked at him, unamused as she peeled his arm off her shoulder. “Brilliant,” she muttered. “My thoughts exactly!” the grin managed to grow further.  
     She laid on her desk, arm straight out with her head laying on it, with a bored expression on her face as the students filed in. She managed to send Harry a small smile before it returned to a frown. He smiled back, but he wasn’t really looking forward to this class. Listening to Lockhart talk about nothing but himself, have Lockhart hit on his aunt, and have girls whispering about how “great” Lockhart was, had not been Harry’s idea of fun. It dawned on him that he didn’t know much about his aunt. He wanted to have a conversation with her about herself and about his parents. His thoughts were interrupted when Lockhart started talking, again.  
     Henrietta knew that she was here to make sure Lockhart didn’t get any students kill with his stupidity, but she wondered if his terrible teaching would make the students even less intelligent. It would be possible. She suppressed a groan when Lockhart mentioned her name. “Most of you know my lovely assistant, Professor Potter,” she glared at him. She wasn’t his ANYTHING. She nearly ripped the tests out of his hands after he asked her to pass them out. A hundred questions, and on HIMSELF.  
     The moment she was done she sat back down and began reading her book, and a small habit of hers was to twirl her necklace around in her fingers as she did so. Especially after-- “What adventure of literature have you found now, my little Henrietta? One of my more brilliant works?” she held a hand up to silence him, thanking Merlin that it actually worked. “No, it is not one of your books. If you must know, it’s about--” once again he cut her off. “I had a little adventure with one of those feathery cretins, you know,” she sincerely doubted that. “Bloody bird nearly took away my eyes. Mindless, nasty beasts aren’t they? Worry not Etta, I’d protect you if--” she shut the book. “Do not call me that,” she glared steadily at him.  
     She did not mean to snap, and of course a few heads turned their direction. But he dared to call her Etta. Only a certain number of people were allowed to call her that. Her family and close friend. Such as Remus and Rebekkah, and at one time, Sirius. Her eyes turned sad as she looked down. She wasn’t supposed to think of him. She was supposed to get away from the nightmares this year.  
     Both Professors looked up when a clearing of a throat was heard. There stood Hermione Granger with concern in her eyes. “I’m finished, Professors,” and Lockhart’s grin grew further. “Excellent! I’ll take that Miss Granger,” before the hour was done, Henrietta moved her desk as far away from Lockhart’s as she could. It was the only way both Professors would survive. She sighed with pure happiness the moment the bell rang. She stayed to collect her things and when she left the room she saw Hermione telling Ron and Harry what she’d heard.  
     Henrietta smiled softly. She wasn’t mad, Hermione was just concerned. She must have made an impression, but what she knew was that she would eventually tell Harry about James and Lily, which would, one way or another, lead to Sirius. Since he didn’t know about her for twelve years, she knew full well he didn’t know about Sirius either.  
     She nearly ran into the lunchroom and dragged Severus with her. Of course the cranky Slytherin protested the entire way to the teacher’s table. She sat at the end and he sat next to her, and she begged Minerva to sit next to Severus. She sighed and slumped into her seat, noticing the Slytherin staring at her. “Don’t look at me like that. You’d do the same if you’d just had to deal with Lockhart give students a test on the first day, that was A HUNDRED questions, all on himself! And on top of that, he called me Etta! That is reserved for special people only!” Severus sighed, “I’m not surprised, and I doubt that,” she glared. “You just got back on the list of special people, you want back off?” he shook his head.  
     “Though I can’t say I’m surprised. Seems the Headmaster can’t choose a competent DADA teacher, last year Quirrel pretended to be spineless when he was really trying to steal the Sorcerer’s Stone,” he shook his head. She narrowed her eyes. “I would say that you’re only mad because you didn’t get to be DADA teacher, again. But I still have a bone to pick with him about that,” she muttered irritably.  
     Suddenly, and idea struck her. The moment lunch was over she tapped Fred on the shoulder. “Professor Potter, Princess of Mischief and Mistress of Pranks,” she rolled her eyes at that. “I need you and your brother to come with me. I’ll give you a note to give to your teacher,” he grinned. “George!”  
     The three sat at the empty Gryffindor table. “I have a proposition for you two. I would do it myself, and I most likely will, but I don’t want to risk getting fired. To put it in short terms, I need you to pull pranks on a single person,” they shared a grin. “Lockhart,” they said in unison. “We’ll do it!” they added. She grinned. “Brilliant, and come to me if you need any supplies. Potion or other,” all three walked out and their separate ways. She smirked as she heard one of them shout, “Best, Professor ever!” but the fun wasn’t over there. Jasmine and William were not going to be happy with her.  
     Finally she made it to her last class: Potions. “Sorry, I’m late. I had some, business, to take care of,” Severus raised an eyebrow, having a hunch on what particular ‘business’ she was referring to. “That’s quite alright, Professor Potter,” she noticed how Harry looked at the Professor with an almost glare. She’d have to ask about that later. They both went around checking to see who was doing the lesson correctly. Severus went to go harp and yell at “idiotic dunces” and Henrietta to the Slytherins.  
     She stirred Draco’s cauldron, and of course the Slytherin was glaring at her the entire time. “Yours is the wrong shade of green,” her eyes widened at it. It was almost acidic. “Perhaps you should use less Harpy feather and a bit more Willow Root. Don’t crush the mushrooms for a potion, it results in a negative effect. Slice them in thin portions,” Draco didn’t say anything, he only looked furious. She sighed and stood before turning to Hermione’s cauldron.  
     She stirred it. “Right shade of green,” she could feel Draco’s glare. “Right amounts of ingredients, lovely work,” Hermione beamed before glaring at the Slytherin. “No! You haven’t any idea what you’re talking about! I’m better at potions than that know-it-all muggle-born, and you are just as idiotic!” she returned his glare and Snape appeared almost instantly.  
     “Mr. Malfoy, are you, a second-year, suggesting you’re smarter than Professor Potter? Her skill rivals my own, and I have no doubt your father has told you about her impressive resume and you still doubt. Potion almost never requires magic, so using the status of a muggle-born wouldn’t be close to a relevant argument. But if you insist on special treatment,” he stirred the potion. “Draco, not only is this potion full of careless mistakes, but it is acidic and rancid. She was clearly sugar-coating it, and I want to see you after class to discuss and incident I was made aware of. I’m sure you know which incident I am referring to,” Draco looked horrified and embarrassed.  
     Henrietta had the distinct feeling Severus would usually lie about how good Draco’s potion was, just because he didn’t like Harry because of his rivalry with James. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were astounded. Harry and Ron were thinking the same thing, that Henrietta was madly brilliant to make Snape do THAT!  
     After Potions she left him a note that he rolled his eyes to. _Thank you, you child's nightmare._ He’d burned the letter with flick of his wand at that, barely suppressing his smile.  
There was no classes left after Potions, so Henrietta took Harry to her living quarters to talk. Like all the teachers, she had her own space, and they each had portraits. Lockhart had made his a picture of himself. Henrietta made hers with more meaning after she had it changed. It was a portrait of all the Huntresses in their Animagus forms. Henrietta as Lady Firebird, Lucianna as Tigress, Rebekkah as Midnight Luna, Marcy as Badger, Belladonna as Bandit, Isabella as Foxy, Amethyst as Jewel, Evanora as Flutter, and Verity as Hatter.  
     She said the password. “Aries,” after hers and James’s monthly sign and told Harry that he was welcome any time, though it didn't help that she seemed to change the password every day. Paranoia could be a pain at times. She pulled him down to the sofa and pulled out a giant photo album with the Hogwarts Crest on the front. When she opened it, Harry saw all the pictures of her and her friends from her school days. Most were moving photos.  
     Henrietta pointed to a picture of her and the Marauders. “That boy right there is your father,” she pointed to the boy with the round glasses. “As I already told Hermione, he didn’t get into trouble. He was trouble and he thrived in it. He was a prankster, just like your Weasley twins,” Harry’s eyes widened as he smiled. Though he looked to the girl and the three other boys in the picture. ”Why is her hair pink?” he asked. “That’s me, that day he thought it’d be funny to turn my hair hot pink. Didn’t find it so funny when I dyed his Quidditch uniforms the same, with a side of Slytherin colors,” Harry smiled and nodded.  
     “That’s Sirius, Remus, and Peter, they were the Marauders who were your father’s best friends,” she sighed, thankfully hiding her sadness over Sirius. “That girl in the back is your mum, funny how life turns out in the end. She and your father actually didn’t get together until their seventh year at Hogwarts,” she shook her head. _Perish the thought._ She didn’t need to rethink that day back in their fifth year. She knew full well Severus would never forgive James for that, and neither would Henrietta. Not even after he died.  
     She laughed as she saw a picture of the Huntresses, herself included, smacking Sirius with broomsticks and pillows. “That idiot right there, his Marauder nickname was Padfoot. Don’t look at me like that, your father was even more weird than I am,” she laughed at his second look. “He thought it would be funny to put a love potion in one of the Huntress’s tea cups, yet he managed to put it into a Slytherin boy’s and his sister,” she pointed to the girl that was trying to strangle him whilst both were getting hit by pillows and brooms. “Was not a happy Witch.”  
     Harry looked up at her. For twelve long years he’d hoped for someone to come in and tell him he wasn’t a freak like the Dursleys always told him. He’d thought the day he met Hagrid would be the closest thing he would get to that, but Henrietta made it even better. The past was the past, and now he had her in the future to look forward to.


	8. Chapter Eight: Snakes, Slugs, and Mudbloods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ali, Abu, and Jasmine  
> \- Moment between Hermione and Henrietta  
> \- I regret NOTHING!  
> \- My own spell that I translated on Google  
> \- And mention of other characters

Chapter Eight: Snakes, Slugs, and Mudbloods

 

  
     Henrietta ran a hand through her already messy hair as her other hand was running through Hera’s feathers. Another nightmare. Each one always worse than the last. She dreamt of James and Lily dying at the hands of Voldemort, about Harry and his terrible life with the muggles, and about Sirius. She sighed. She didn’t tell him much about Sirius, such as the whole incident involving his parents, and she would avoid that conversation for as long as possible. She did smile at the memory of the Huntresses beating him with pillows and brooms. Dumbledore and the other three Marauders had been laughing to hard to break it up.  
     Though Lucianna and Verity had gotten their revenge, though Henrietta was unwilling to dive into those details just yet. “Send this to Rebekkah,” she handed her Owl the letter and instantly she took off out the window. She tried to go to sleep, but the effort was in vain. She sighed and an idea instantly struck her.  
     She walked into the hall and nearly bumped into Oliver Wood. Seems both of them had the same idea. “Quidditch practice?” she smiled at his grin. “The team will be whipped into shape in time for the Gryffindor vs Slytherin tournament,” her smile grew. She played Quidditch herself when she was a student. Sirius had been a beater and she and James had been chasers. The memories of Quidditch brought another idea. “You know, the more classic moves seem to have been forgotten by a lot of the teams. I think knowing the old school moves could give you an advantage over the Slytherins,” Oliver exploded with excitement. “That would be brilliant!”  
     Etta grabbed her broom and the Gryffindor just about dragged her all the way to the Quidditch field. Etta got her own gear and leather gloves and since most of the team wasn’t present, she took off almost instantly. She had an old, but purely timeless, model. She didn’t care to much about the newer fancier brooms the stores had nowadays. The teams needed new brooms still. She remembered Minerva saying that they needed new brooms since _she_ had been in school.  
     The Witch did old school, complicated and amazing maneuvers. She sighed once she was done, feeling the exhilaration running through her like it always had. Quidditch always got her blood pumping. She made her way back down to the ground and saw that the entire team had been watching. She smirked and bowed as they clapped, the twins whistled, and at Harry’s surprise. Her smirk grew. “That is why you should never underestimate a player based on gender, am I right?” she turned to the three girls. They nodded and glared at the boys.  
     Oliver pointed with enthusiasm. “That’s what we’ll be learning. Professor Potter will be teaching us the older fashioned moves that will give us our edge. We’ll still be doing our other moves, but with this we’ll be able to cream the Slytherins at the next match,” despite the sleep deprivation, the team still looked excited about it. Yet, Oliver still wanted to go over the entire strategy. Which happened to take quite a while. Some of the team members, the twins included, fell asleep, and Henrietta had begun zoning in an out, suddenly not feeling to well.  
     “So is that clear, any questions?” he finally finished. Henrietta looked up with glazed eyes and George jerked awake from where he’d fallen asleep. “Yeah mate, couldn’t you have told us that when we were awake?” Henrietta smiled softly at that, but Oliver was furious. “He has a point, Oliver. If you make them skip meals and not let them get the sleep they need, then they’ll be to exhausted to play. They still need sleep and nourishment. Why don’t you have them practice during free period and provide snacks if you want them to skip a meal. You don’t want the team to get hurt, do you?” he nodded. “Alright,” he muttered.  
     Henrietta smiled though. Ron and Hermione walked over and sat in the stands. “You aren’t done yet?” the ginger rubbed his eyes. Harry explained the situation and they waved to their favorite Professor. Henrietta joined the group but during the practice, she noticed a blonde boy taking pictures from the stands. She turned to her nephew. “Do you know that boy?” he grimaced and nodded.  
     Her nephew explained to her and the team that he wasn’t a spy, and George pointed out that the Slytherins didn’t need a spy. “Why not?” Oliver demanded. The ginger rolled his eyes and pointed. “Because they’re already here,” the team groaned and some glared.  
     The Slytherin team, garbed in green robes and brooms and smug looks, approached. She noticed Draco with the group and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She smirked. Severus must have been severe with punishment. “Flint! I booked the field!” the buck toothed Slytherin smirked and showed him a paper with Snape’s permission to train their new Seeker, Draco.  
     Henrietta rolled her eyes. She waved her hand and the note turned into ashes, surprising the Slytherin. “Mr Flint, did Severus mention that it does not say in the rules that a teacher can kick an entire team off a field to train a seeker? Did the Gryffindors try and do the same to train Harry?” he shook his head. “If teams were to ignore the rules and add teammates just to take away practice time, then they would add new members every week. It is also not an excuse to steal and entire field from an entire team for only one person. Send Professor Snape my apologies, and--” Ron actually cut her off and ignored the glares from his fellow Gryffindors.  
     “That’s a Nimbus 2001! How did you get those?” Flint smirked. “A gift, from Draco’s father,” Henrietta’s blood boiled at the mention of Lucius Malfoy. _Of course he did. Clearly Draco couldn’t get in with actual talent and had to buy his way in_ , she thought but did not say, but Hermione actually did it for her. But in a slightly different manor. Of course Draco was angry with her about it. “No one asked you, you filthy little mudblood,” both teams were silent, and her anger only grew even as Hermione returned his glare.  
     “Seems your tongue runs to wildly for safety, doesn’t it?” his attention turned to Henrietta. “Jealousy will get you nowhere in life, Mr. Malfoy. Silly for you to envy a _girl_ , a _Gryffindor_ , and a muggle-born. I didn’t know the Malfoy line could fall so far,” she smirked as he sputtered with rage. “Tell your father,” she lowered down to his eye level. “I _**dare** _ you,” he returned the glare, and yet things weren’t finished just yet. Ron had to defend his bushy haired friend as well. “Eat slugs!” and as Henrietta warned him, a snapped wand was dangerous.  
     It backfired instantly and instantly he puked up slugs. The Slytherins laughed as the Gryffindors were disgusted. “I told you a snapped wand was dangerous,” he puked up a slug in response. “Take him to Hagrid, it’s closest. I’ll be there in a minute,” Harry and Hermione nodded, and Harry moved the same boy with the camera out of the way to do so. “Also 5 points from Slytherin,” they sputtered. “For?” Flint demanded. “Thank your new seeker for the use of a dirty word, and if I get wind that you say it again, or hear it myself, another ten points,” Draco was even more angry and began talking until she interrupted again. “Shall we make it twenty points every time you talk back to a teacher,” that silenced him. The Gryffindors cheered. “What’ll you be doing with the slugs Professor?” the boy, Collin Creevey, asked as he took one last picture. “Eh, I’ll give them to Professor Snape for potions,” she levitated the slug with her wand. “Have a terrible day,” she waved goodbye to the Slytherins as she headed over to Hagrid’s but Oliver stopped her.  
     “Professor, how would you feel about coming to every Quidditch practice?” he looked hopeful. She grinned. “But of course, a hoard of dragons couldn’t keep me away,” Oliver smiled and nodded. “The brooms they have, you wouldn’t happen to have any of those?” she smiled. “A teacher’s salary wouldn’t, but the first chance I get. But I’m not going to get snazzy brooms like that, and I’m not going to buy them only one House Oliver. But let’s keep the brooms between us for now, okay?” he beamed. “Brilliant!”  
     “Besides, a truly great Quidditch player can win on any broom. Finish up your practice then come up to eat,” he nodded and she left the Quidditch field and went to Hagrid’s.  
     She grimaced when she saw Ron puke up another slug. “I warned you, did I not?” Ron managed to flush, pink mixing with green, before he belched out another slug. “That’s nasty,” she muttered and Hagrid nodded. “Better out than in, who was Ron tryin’ to hex anyway?” Hagrid questioned. “Malfoy, he called Hermione a... Well I don’t really know what it was,” Hermione turned around from where she stood. “He called me a mudblood,” Hagrid’s eyes widened. “He did not,” he huffed angrily. “What’s a mudblood?” Harry asked.  
     Henrietta sighed. “It means dirty blood Harry. Wizards have this thing where there’s three to four different bloods. Malfoys think they’re so pure and perfect, thinking that because they have no history of muggle blood in their line that they’re purer than anyone else. Mudblood is the insult for muggle-born. Someone with muggle parents, like Hermione,” she gestured to the younger Witch. “Problem is, he, like his father, runs his mouth to wildly and doesn’t now how painful the word really is. But he only does it because he’s jealous that he’s not best friends with the famous Harry Potter, and that Hermione can outsmart him at anything,” Hermione flushed and smiled at the praise.  
     Ron puked up another slug. Henrietta sighed and pulled out her wand. “Hold still, it’ll only take a second,” she pointed her wand at his stomach, mindful not to get puked on. “ _ **Limax Eum**_ ,” instantly his face turned back to normal from green and he looked much healthier and of course, Hermione was more than just curious. “What spell was that?” Henrietta smiled. “You can get rid of any backfired hex with the Latin word and the spell word ‘ _Eum_ ’ after it,” Hermione nodded.  
     Etta stood, placing the slug from the field into the bucket with the rest of them. “Mind giving them to Severus for potions?” she asked Hagrid. The half-giant nodded. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” she had her own little potion, and lunchtime would be perfect for it. She walked through the halls, only to find the twins talking in hushed tones. “Jasmine’ll not be happy,” Ali muttered. “Has that ever stopped us before?” Abu smirked at his brother’s shaking head. “It’s the perfect plan, we--” Henrietta made her best impression of Minerva.  
     “Perfect plan for what, Mr. Potter? I hope you aren’t planning anything foolish,” they jumped and turned only to smile at their laughing second-cousin. “Honestly, what do you two have in mind? I should tell you that Fred and George Weasley are also planning pranks on a certain DADA teacher as well,” they grinned. “Brilliant, four heads are better than two,” Abu stated happily. “We’ll make sure they don’t get in the way, or we don’t get in their way,” Henrietta nodded. “Brilliant, then let the pranking begin,” they gave her high fives and took off running.  
     Henrietta grinned as a irritated fourth-year walked up to her. “Must you do that?” Jasmine complained. “When pranking is fit to take place, I shall do exactly so,” Jasmine rolled her blue eyes. “Madness, I’m surrounded by madness,” Henrietta grinned cheekily. “But of course, what else, my little Eagle?” Jasmine shook her head. “Let the pranks rage on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm a sucker for romance. It may come later, but Henrietta will have her big moment. Whoever guesses the right Harry Potter character whose that special someone, that's uncanny and brilliant at the same time.


	9. Chapter Nine: Mischief Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry about the shortness, but Harry meets his relatives and there's another warning about Nadine(their mum)  
> \- No, I am not racist. Jasmine, Ali, and Abu, from their mother, are Arabian as they are British, and something else, from their father. It's called exotic-ness, not racism  
> \- Harry Potter, unfortunately, does not belong to me. There will be more on the Marauders later. Especially in the Christmas chapter

Chapter Nine: Mischief Managed

 

  
     Henrietta sighed with slight annoyance. Sir Nicholas was one of her favorite Hogwarts ghosts, but Death Day Parties were not exactly for the living as much as it was for the dead. Hence the title. Apparently he’d also invited Harry, and being Harry he’d probably bring Ron and Hermione with him, so that was a bonus. She walked into the Great Hall and sat in her usual spot, away from Lockhart. She didn’t need that mojo near her. She sat next to Severus and Hagrid and instantly the two stared at her. She raised an eyebrow. “What?” Severus rolled his eyes.  
     “You have that evil glint in your eye, the one that haunts my nightmares,” she grinned. “You dream about me?” he shook his head with another roll of his eyes. “Plottin’ again, aren’ ye?” she smiled and pressed her index finger to her lips. “Huntress of Hogwarts,” Hagrid huffed out. “At least not all of them have come back, such as Lucianna or Merlin forbid, Verity,” Hagrid shuddered and Henrietta’s grin grew as the food appeared and everyone began to eat.  
     Not even ten minutes later she was forced to suppress her smile as Lockhart began to fidget as she listened to Severus’s complaints. Suddenly his skin began to turn pink. Really pink. Mcgonagall asked if he was alright and he put on another fake smile. “Yes, yes! Perfectly fin--” a oink came from his mouth and he slapped a hand right over it. Henrietta looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw Jasmine shaking her head with annoyance.  
     Her hazel eyes turned to the Gryffindor table and saw the Potter twins talking to the Weasley twins, identical smirks on all four faces. “This is another example of the return of a Huntress,” Severus muttered and her grin grew even further. “That’d make a brilliant muggle film,” she laughed at his annoyed, yet amused look.  
     Suddenly the Professor had the attention of the entire school and for once he didn’t appreciate the publicity. Pink smoke wafted around him and for a moment, none of them could see him at all and the second the smoke disappeared... In his place was a confused and disoriented looking pig covered in red blotches and unnaturally colored spots. It snorted and shook its head. “Well, thank goodness that’s over.” it’d spoken with Lockhart’s voice and instantly all of the Great Hall, Henrietta and almost all the teachers included, burst into laughter. “What? What are you laughing at?!” that brought even more laughter. Severus only smirked but even Minerva managed a chuckle.  
     But of course the fun came to an end when Minerva made Dumbledore put an end to it, even though he too was greatly amused. “Now, Minerva, if you would escort the... professor to the infirmary so he can be sorted out and we can set to work on reversing this little prank,” there were groans of disappointment from all four Houses surprisingly.The headmaster raised a hand to silence them. “Let me finish. While Professor Lockhart is occupied, Professor Potter will take over his position until he is available, after all she is more than qualified,” all laughter and groans disappeared and the entire Great Hall, minus the Slytherins, roared in applause. Fred and George, Ali and Abu, and the Golden Trio the loudest of them all.  
The headmaster didn’t bother telling them to quiet down. He just sat back down and everyone finished eating. Henrietta excused herself. Finally she could plan a lesson that didn’t involve idiots or narcissism.  
~Golden Trio~  
     “What potion did you use?” Hermione demanded to the ginger twins. For once, they didn’t feign innocence. “We’d have gone more drastic, Hermione,” Fred, or George, stated with a grin. “Not our cup of tea,” George, or Fred, added. “ _ **That would be Professor Potter’s doing**_ ,” they said in unison. “ _ **Actually, that was ours**_ ,” another set of twins said at the same time. “Ali,” one said. “and Abu,” said the other. “Potter,” they grinned together. “Twinning is everything, and prankster’s minds think rather alike,” Abu pointed out. “Brilliant bit of work there,” the gingers smiled.  
     “You know Potions, already?” Hermione questioned. “We learned from our father, sister, and dear second-cousin,” Abu rolled his eyes. “Fair warning, Harry. Our mum is a bit of a hatter around the holidays, and she’ll be more than just excited to meet you,” Harry looked at them with confusion. “You’ve got cousins,” Ali stated proudly. “How many are there?” Ron asked. “ ** _Lots_** ,” they said together. “I’d say that Mischief was Managed, wouldn’t you?” Fred and George stared at the two with wide eyes as they walked away.  
     But of course, any good mood any Gryffindor might have had was instantly ruined by a Slytherin. “More than qualified? I’d rather learn from the pig rather than that freakish blood-traitor,” Harry’s blood boiled. How dare he talk about his aunt like that? “Take it back!” Harry demanded. “Make me Potter!” Draco smirked at Harry’s glower. “I pity you, Potter. Raised by muggles and now you’ve got nothing but an aunt with an obvious mental disorder. Pitiful,” Harry almost drew his wand, but a set of twins and an older girl beat him to it.  
     Gingers sent powerful hexes his way that hit Crabbe and Goyle instead, but the older girl sent a spell that Harry didn’t recognize. Malfoy ran off with a high pitched shriek before Harry could see the effect of it. But the twins chased after the three Slytherins with raised wands. “I’ve fallen into madness, just like my brothers,” a girl with dark brown, nearly black hair, darker skin and unmatched blue eyes said as he walked up to them. “What the bloody hell was that?” Ron questioned. “An Arabian curse,” Hermione glared at the girl. “A curse?” the girl rolled her eyes. “I’m not stupid. It’s not fatal or permanent. Besides, he insulted my family. Did you expect me to stand idly by and let a spoiled brat get away with that?” Hermione sighed. “No,” she muttered truthfully.  
     “Jasmine Potter,” Harry thought she was going to shake his hand, but instead she hugged him. Which surprised him greatly. “Older sister of the Terrible Two. Ali and Abu Potter. But I guess they did have a point and are right about one thing,” Harry looked up to the fourth-year girl. “What?” he asked. Blue eyes met green. “Managed Mischief,” she said. “ ** _YOU SAID IT WRONG!_** ” five voices yelled at her. “Mischief Managed,” she rolled her eyes. “ ** _THANK YOU!_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I think we all know who the five at the end were  
> \- Can anyone tell me what the Shaun of the Dead quote was?


	10. Chapter Ten: Defense, Death, and Petrification

Chapter Ten: Defense, Death, and Petrification

 

  
     The students in DADA, minus the pouting Prince of Slytherin, were chattering excitedly among each other. Henrietta refused to tell a single soul, not even the twins or Harry, what her lesson was going to be. They all took their seats and Hermione was practically on the edge of hers, despite how much she fancied Lockhart she still wanted to know what it would be like to learn from Henrietta Potter. “Morning,” the class turned only to stare with confusion at the giant Great Horned Owl perched on the teacher’s shoulder.  
     “Now, since you have not learned any Defensive spells whatsoever, I thought we’d start with the four Protection Spell bases,” Henrietta smiled and pulled Hermione and Harry up to the front of the class with her. “The basic spell is Protego, where it repels any curse, hex, or spell directed at a person, or an object thrown. Or something coming at you really fast,” a few students noticed the grin on her face as she said that and the owl puffed up just a bit. “This is my Owl, she’s a Great Horn, and she has two names. Hera for Greek, and Juno for Roman. Can anyone tell me who Hera and Juno are, and why she has two names?” only one hand came up.  
     “Yes, Ms. Granger?” Hermione looked slightly hesitant at first. “Hera and Juno are Goddesses. Hera is a Greek Goddess and Juno a Roman one,” that was brilliant in Henrietta’s opinion. But at the same time... “But can you tell me what they are the Goddesses of, and what they have in common?” even Hermione looked unsure and of course the Slytherin had to snicker. “Though it is not in my class to teach, that is Divination, though I sincerely doubt Professor Trelawney will go into that area of Divination, Hera is the Greek Goddess of Fidelity and Marriage. Juno is the Roman version of Hera. They are the same. I named her Hera, and yet she also responds to Juno. Ironic if I say so myself. But she is here because she is what will be flying at you, and I’ve promised her extra mice and treats for doing this so if she gets mad she’ll attack me not you,” some students smiled while others blinked owlishly(pun intended).  
     Henrietta directed Hermione and Harry on different sides of the classroom. “There are four spells that start with Protego, all repelling spells that will protect you. If you need a double up spell, then you use Protego Duo. In which two people stand together and duel either together or if one person is duelling two other Wizards. The second is Protego Horribilis which you will hopefully learn later. Then there is Protego Maxima and Protego totalum. And don’t worry, Hera will have a chance to attack all the students. I assure you,” she looked over at Draco while she was saying that.  
     “Everyone pick a partner. Harry and Hermione, you two here,” she pulled out a cage full of a few other owls. “This spell will not hurt the owls, I would be caught dead before doing a thing like that, but it will bounce them back,” Hera hooted softly and wiggled her wings. “Remember you are surrounded by twelve year olds, just because they can’t understand Owl doesn’t mean you can use that kind of language,” Hera hooted again. “No, you’re not,” the students stared at her with confusion yet awe at the same time. “She’s mad,” Harry felt his anger turn over as he heard Draco insult his aunt. Again. “She’s brilliant,” another voice said.  
     “Now then, we will start with the basic Protego Minum which will repel the Owl. It’s basically the opposite of Protego Maxima but works all the same,” she pointed her wand to the locked cages. “One, two,” she didn’t even say three before letting the owls free, though she kept her wand out and head protected unlike Lockhart when he released the Pixies. Yet everyone still heard her shout, “RELEASE THE OWL!” and instantly Hera dove at Draco.  
     Almost everyone was able to repel their owl. Almost, but thankfully nobody was hurt. Not even a scratch. Henrietta knew better than that and so did the Owls. Though Ron and Neville had a bit of trouble with theirs. “Bloody bird, that’s my hair!” the small Scops owl seemed to love that red hair of his. Before the bell, Henrietta whistled for the birds to get back in their cages. The students who succeeded in the lesson included Harry, Hermione, Neville with the Professor’s help, Ron after they managed to get the owl out of his hair, and even Malfoy. “He likes you,” Henrietta laughed at Ron’s appalled look as she gently stroked the small owl’s head. “He tried to murder me!” she grinned. “Better run then,” the moment the bell rang Ron took off, the owl right behind him.  
    “That was brilliant,” Harry said. “Some people, and birds, tend to think not,” she replied as Hera perched back on her shoulder. “Has he an owl Harry?" she asked about Ron. “Where did you get all the Owls anyway?” Hermione questioned. “Borrowed from a few friends, though I got that Ginger Lover from the Emporium. Quite a cute little thing isn’t he? I’d better return the owls before they’re missed,” she noticed how the Slytherins were talking about Rebekkah’s though. Scar-Owl they called him. “Well, then, off you go,”  
~October~  
     Unfortunately Lockhart had been cured of the prank and he was back teaching again. Lessons from Henrietta had been a lot more fun and interesting. Though Ron managed to get the Owl away from his hair. But just as Henrietta predicted, Harry was bringing Hermione and Ron with him to Nicholas’s Death Day party. “Death Day parties aren’t that appealing to the living. Bring something to eat if you can, I’ll be bringing sandwiches most likely. Be prepared to be depressed,” she warned them.  
     They didn’t understand what she meant until the day of the Death Day party. The “music” was scratches on a chalkboard and the food was rotten, much to Ron’s dismay.  
“It’s nearly time for Nicholas’s speech, he’ll... Oh, bloody hell,” Henrietta sighed. “What?” the three asked. “Patrick and his Headless Hunt. Still refuses to let Nick joined the Hunt because of one bit. He’s a git,” and from there, it was chaos. Patrick insulted Sir Nicholas and the hunt began to cause an even bigger ruckus. Henrietta looked furious and Hermione instantly noticed. Her eyes turned from that shade of hazel coloring to a golden amber. Really gold. As though they were glowing. “That does it!” instantly the Witch took off into the crowd of ghosts.  
     “What’s she going to do? Scold them to death?” Hermione smacked him on the back of the head. “No, she’ll do that to you,” Ron pretended to look completely horrified at the thought. “Wait! Listen!” Harry could hear it again. The voice. Like a monstrous voice filled with venom, and hissing.  
                                                                                         “ ** _...Rip....Tear...Kill... So hungry.... for so long... Kill Time to kill..._** ”  
     Hermione and Ron were evidently scared but they followed Harry away from the ‘party’ anyway. “ _ **Blood... I smell blood...**_ ” he heard it again. Harry suddenly stopped and Ron nearly collided with him. “Harry, what was that all about? I couldn’t hear anything!” Hermione gaped. “Look!” he pointed. It was ghastly and horrifying. Mrs. Norris was hanging upside down by her tail and there were words, written in blood, on the walls:  
_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_  
     Suddenly students and Professors began filling the halls and surrounding the three. Everyone was silent and instantly Harry saw Henrietta pushing through people to get through. She made it to the center and hugged Harry instantly. “Don’t do that again! I thought you were hurt!” she clung to him. But of course the silence was again broken by the arrogant voice. “Enemies of the Heir, beware! You’ll be next mudbloods!” and Hermione swore she saw Henrietta’s eyes glow gold again.  
     Instantly Filch came upon the scene and was horrified and angry. “My cat! My cat! What has happened to Mrs. Norris!” he demanded. His gaze settled on Harry and he flew into a rage of accusations. “Enough! You are accusing a twelve year old boy. He is innocent,” she yelled back at him, the two beginning to hold a glaring contest that neither would lose.  
     Once Dumbledore showed up they took the cat and Lockhart offered his class for the “interrogation” since it was the closest. But Henrietta turned back. “Prefects, Head Boys, and Head Girls. You are to ensure that all members of your House make it safely to their dorms. No one is to leave until further notice. Oh, and another twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy for your outburst earlier. Dismissed!” Minerva said her thanks to Henrietta before leading her to the classroom.  
     Of course Lockhart was interrupting anything Severus or anyone else tried to say. He was not helpful at all. She looked over to Filch. She felt a sting of pity, because he was honestly a mess without Mrs. Norris. But she’d had enough of Lockhart. “If I may interrupt your observations, Professor. Mrs. Norris isn’t dead,” Argus looked to her with hope. “Not dead? Then why is she stiff and f-frozen?” Dumbledore answered for her. “She’s been petrified, but how I can’t say,” but Filch removed that pity sting instantly when he pointed his finger at Harry.  
     “Ask him! He did it! He saw my letter, about me being a... Squib, and the writing proves it!” Severus glanced at Henrietta. But surprisingly Severus vouched for them. More or less. “If I may speak, headmaster. Potter and his friends were most likely at the wrong place at the wrong time. But the suspicions still stand. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn’t he at the Halloween feast?” she raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly what he was doing.  
     “He was with me. We were attending Sir Nicholas’s party. He and his guests can vouch for Harry and his friends,” Severus looked to the four. “Why not join the feast? Why go to that corridor?” for Henrietta, Hermione answered. “We had to leave because the Headless Hunt ruined Nicholas’s party and we made our way here,” he raised an eyebrow. “Without dinner, Ms. Granger?” Ron answered this time. “Professor Potter brought food from the kitchens. We didn’t need dinner,” Snape nodded but Filch protested. “They’re lying!”  
     “Innocent until proven guilty, Argus,” Dumbledore stated. “My cat has been petrified! I want to see some punishment!” Henrietta cut in, with edge on her voice. “And you will, when we have the right culprit. I assure you, Mr. Filch that Mrs. Norris can be cured,” Albus nodded. “Professor Sprout recently managed to procure mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive her,” Lockhart instantly volunteered but Snape shot him down, with that dangerous deathly glare in his eye.  
     “I’ll take these three to their dorm,” Minerva nodded and everyone else went their separate ways. “I want the three of you to get to your dorm. No detours,” Henrietta ordered. Hermione looked thoughtful though. “Is it really going to go after muggle-borns like Malfoy said?” Henrietta shrugged. “We can’t be sure, but stay close,” she led the three to Gryffindor. The moment Harry and Ron said the password they went in, but Hermione pulled the Professor back. “Professor, what was that earlier? Before Harry took us to the corridor?”  
     For the first time in a long time, Henrietta felt cold. “Whatever do you mean?” Henrietta was no fool and she knew full well Hermione wasn’t either. She’d tried to keep her temper in check, but after everything with Malfoy and then the Hunt. She had a moment of weakness. “What was with the glowing eyes? They looked golden yellow or amber,” Hermione looked up to her.  
     Henrietta sighed. “I will tell you, but it’s strictly between us. Am I understood,” Hermione nodded. “It’s a bit of magic I was given unwillingly. You might think of it as a blessing when it’s someone else, but it’s my curse. The worst part is that it’s because of Lucius Malfoy himself,” Hermione blinked up at her with confusion. “Malfoy?” she whispered. “He did something stupid and someone else had to heal me. It’s just a bit of magic I have. A different branch than most common Wizards. But lets keep it between us, for now. Okay?” Hermione nodded. “Besides, it’s kind of ironic and when the day comes that Lucius Malfoy finds out about it. I can rub it in his face,” Hermione chuckled and walked where she needed to go, Henrietta doing the same. “Not okay to have conversations and not let me in on it,” the Fat Lady pouted at Henrietta, knowing she’d put a silencing spell around the two.  
     “Not okay trying to listen in on other people’s conversations,” Henrietta shrugged before taking off to her own quarters. She only knew it had to have something to do with one of the Hogwarts Founders and their heir. Most likely Slytherin though. But Salazar Slytherin did not have any heirs besides the _**dead** _ Lord Voldemort, did he?


	11. Chapter Eleven: Quidditch and Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This was long  
> \- Henrietta's big secret(and why, I hate Malfoy)

Chapter Eleven: Quidditch and the Aftermath

 

  
      Henrietta had everything set in plan. She’d planned on getting plenty of Nimbus 2000‘s from the shop in Diagon Alley for all three of the Hogwarts teams. Snazziness of 2001 didn’t mean it was a better broom. But she planned to wait until Christmas, it would be a very Hogwarts Christmas when it happened. She also had a plan for Harry, in which she’d brought the four over to Hogwarts already but much to their dismay, she refused to let them leave her quarters. “When, Professor?” she grinned at Oliver. It had to be the fourth time he asked that same question, that day. There was still the day before that, and the day before that. But then there would also be the day after this one, and the day after that.  
      “No spoilers, besides you’ll destroy the snakes anyways. Haven’t you heard of brawn over brains?” Oliver smiled but raised and eyebrow. “Isn’t it brain over brawn?” she smirked. “Do most Slytherins have any brains?” the two shared a laugh. “And remember, an hour and then let them eat, then you can have them come back for more,” the Captain nodded. “I’ll be at the match, don’t worry,” she patted his head affectionately before skipping off. She and two other Professors often got rather competitive over these kinds of matches. Her and Minerva against Severus. They made minor bets about who would win and who would lose. She had a feeling that Lions would win against Snakes.  
      She went up to her quarters and painted her face gold and red for Gryffindor and wore her old Gryffindor colored scarf. She tapped her wand to one side of her hair and watched it turn bright gold and then tapped the other side to see it turn red. “Bit of a fan, I’ll admit,” Hera hooted, still obviously mad she hadn’t been allowed to peck Draco’s eyes out. Or at least scar his face. “Care for a flight?” she opened the window and watched the owl take off. “Brilliant she is, a bit of a foul mouth but brilliant nonetheless,” she whistled as she returned to the field.  
      The Witch sat in between Severus and Minerva. They got very competitive over this sport. Henrietta had no doubt they’d already placed their bets. “I assume those brooms were a gift from Mr. Malfoy himself?” Minerva quietly murmured to Henrietta. “I blame society. And I plan to even the scores later,” Minerva raised an eyebrow and Henrietta grinned, just a tad bit mischievously.  
      Madam Hooch sounded her whistle and the Captain’s shook hands, with more force than necessary as always, but Flint didn’t like the knowing gleam in Oliver’s eye. Henrietta looked over to the broom she’d left near in case anything happened, rules be damned. She would not let a thing happen to her nephew. Not after everything else. The ball went into the air and Flint dove to get the first hit on the quaffle but the back of Oliver’s broom hit it instead and the Slytherin was clearly mad about it. Yet Henrietta didn’t pay attention to that, she focused mainly on Harry. The Bludger was after him since it was launched. He managed to dodge it and George knocked it back when it came back for another round. “Close one, Harry!” the Weasley twins were doing their best to keep the Bludger from hitting the Seeker, but it kept coming right back.  
      Henrietta stiffened instantly, fury beginning to pool over. Silently she muttered a spell that would protect her eyes and made them appear hazel as always. Hermione already noticed, she didn’t need anyone else to either. If this was some Slytherin’s idea of a prank, then they would face the fury of a Potter. Scratch that, the fury of four Potters. Minerva noticed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He’s fast like James and smart like Lily,” the older Witch had said.  
      Problem being that he was fast like James of course, but he was also as daring. He leapt off his broom and caught the snitch in his hand. Henrietta took off almost instantly, dropping the eye glamour and taking off. “ _Accio_ , broom!” she was in the sky without a broom, flying by her own brand of magic and the moment she caught Harry in one arm, she caught the broom in the other hand. But the deadly bludger helped nothing the moment it hit. She took the brunt of the force, and the two fell down to the field instantly.  
      Distantly she heard George yelling at Oliver. “ _Get the Snitch or die trying, what a stupid thing to tell him!_ ” she felt pain surge through her abdomen and she heard Harry groan. “Bloody James,” she muttered to herself, feeling her eyelids droop and ignoring the voices telling her to stay awake. Though she did not miss Lockhart hovering over her nephew, wand at the ready. She wanted to scream at him, but the blackness that overtook her prevented that from happening.  
~Later~  
      Henrietta dreamed once again, but this time it was about what Fawkes had done. The whole bit about the brand of magic that most Wizards and Witches didn’t tend to possess came from Fawkes. During the First Wizarding War, during a duel with a certain Malfoy she had been struck by a deadly curse. Not any of the Unforgivables, but a Severing Curse. She still had scars on her chest and stomach from where it hit, and the bloody git had the nerve to leave her there to bleed out. “ _Perfect death for a blood-traitor I’d say_ ,” were his words. “ _Your pure blood will run out of your body eventually, a ironically perfect death_ ,” and with that, he’d left.  
      She would have died had Dumbledore and James not come to her rescue. The Auror she’d been with had been killed by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange in the same duel. James of course had been more than just angry, he was _pissed_ and didn’t care which Death Eater did it. He just wanted them all gone. Dumbledore cast as many healing spells as he could, but none would work. They helped, but not enough.  
Then the headmaster had Fawkes donate his tears and that stopped the bleeding, but the wounds were still infected with the curse from the Severing Spell. “ _Will she heal?_ ” that had been Sirius who asked the question. “ _I don’t know_ ,” Dumbledore said in an, no pun intended, serious manor. Either Fawkes felt pity, or felt it as his duty, or wanted to help somehow, but he did something that not even Dumbledore may have known about. Phoenix tears have healing properties and are often used in potions in that area. But their blood is even stronger.  
      It was an ancient ritual of Phoenix. When a Phoenix dies, they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes. Fawkes performed an old Blood Ritual that had cured the curse from Malfoy’s spell but at the same time, it had changed her. She was still Henrietta Edelweiss Potter, but she had been changed magic wise. She could move from place to place by magical fire, which in her opinion was so much better than Floo or Apparation, her tears could heal, and probably her blood too but she refused to let anyone near her blood lest they face the same fate as her. Whenever she used fire related spells, they were stronger than the average fire spell. A lot stronger. Then there was her emotions. Whenever she was angry, her eyes would glow gold if she was not careful. She’d learned to master that with Fawkes and Rebekkah’s help, but there were still only a few slip ups. Then there was the fact that she was a registered ‘Animagus’ to the Ministry. She told them a bird, an Owl which she would self-transfigure into an Owl. But by the Laws of that magic, she was more creature-type than an Animagus.  
      Whenever she wanted she could turn into a Phoenix. She looked more feminine than Fawkes, but that was rather self explanatory. She was grateful to Fawkes for saving her life, and giving her more time with Harry, and giving her a chance to help Harry away from the Dursleys, though that was a bonus later on. But at the same time she was resentful of it. The powers and all, someone might think that it was a blessing and it was useful if she was hit by the Killing Curse, she would be reborn as twenty-one, the age when she was changed, and as American Muggles called their fashion thing, Forever 21, she was that way. Only reality rather than clothing. She would use glamours to make her appear the age she was supposed to be, which would be around 32 to 33 at this point. She didn’t need it now, but when Burning Days come.  
She dreamt about Sirius, about him being locked away in Azkaban. She dreamt about Harry getting hurt, about Malfoy, James and Lily, and about every bad thing that had ever happened during the Wizarding War and after. She knew her curse would be immortality, and she would outlive her nephew. It just wasn’t natural. She didn’t understand how Phoenixes could bear it. Loneliness, that’s what she would feel. All because of Malfoy. This moment of weakness, was what she hated the most.  
      Henrietta blinked her eyes as consciousness returned to her. She saw that Severus, Minerva, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, both the Potter twins and the Weasley twins, and Jasmine had come to the Hospital Wing. For both herself and Harry, though not so much Harry in Severus’s case. She did not feel anymore pain and knew instantly that the fall did not kill her, only broke a few bones, and Madam Pomfrey did not need to help in the case. She just hoped Madam Pomfrey acted as though she did, wand or other. “Did I miss anything?” all heads turned her direction. “So, care to put Oliver on that little list?” she looked to Fred, George, Ali, and Abu. They nodded, though the Weasleys looked more furious than the Potters did.  
      Though Madam Pomfrey cut through any chatter. “OUT! Out! You’re crowding my patients!” everyone looked like they wanted to protest but the glare from Madam Pomfrey made everyone, even Severus and Dumbledore leave. The moment everyone was out Henrietta saw the bottle of Skele-gro in her hand. “The bloody hell do you need that for?” she questioned instantly. Madam Pomfrey sighed, irritation sparking in her eyes. “The dunderhead Lockhart decided that he could play healer and removed Harry’s bone from his arm, other than that he’s fine. But regrowing bones is a nasty business,” Henrietta sighed irritably. They needed something worse than just turning him into a pig.  
      Yet unlike James, Harry drank the potion without complaint and gratefully took the offered water after. “Now, mind telling me why the moment I aim my wand at you, the bones heal themselves instantly,” Henrietta glared and Harry looked curious. “Magic,” Madam Pomfrey was not amused. “Alright, what magic? I hadn’t got a chance to cast a spell, and I have not told anyone. Not even the Headmaster,” Henrietta was grateful for that. “I have a bit of magic that heals me faster than most, no potions or spells required,” Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and looked more or less convinced. “Alright,” she sighed, knowing she wouldn’t get any more answers.  
      “No, more distractions. Bed rest for you Harry, and you,” she pointed a finger at Henrietta. “Stay with him to make sure he doesn’t do anything James would do,” Henrietta smiled at that. “What do you think got him in here in the first place? Or last year for that matter?” Henrietta laughed at Madam Pomfrey’s sigh. “Fine,” she walked out of the room. She looked over to Harry who still looked slightly guilty.  
      “Don’t tell me you blame yourself?” Harry sighed. “I’m just not used to having someone care so much and it feels like the Dursleys would have laughed if I died,” Henrietta’s blood boiled but she kept calm. “I’m not used to that, so I take risks without thinking,” she chuckled softly. “Though he knew he had people who cared about him, and those who would smack him upside the head if he lived, your father also took risks during Quidditch just so that they wouldn’t lose to the Slytherins. He was that much of a troublemaker. Gave our mum a heart attack every time,” Harry smiled just a bit at that.  
      “Can I stay with you this summer?” she smiled and then frowned. She saw the hopeful look in those Lily-green eyes of his. “Harry, it took Dumbledore twelve years to tell you about me. He didn’t even tell you, I had to pull you out of there. Besides, I’m not sure the Ministry would allow that. We’re not on the best of terms since I disagree with most Ministry related views,” his eyes widened, sadness and horror killing any hope. “They say Lily’s protection spell is what keeps you safe from Voldemort when you’re with the Dursleys, but it only works if there’s love to protect you,” she sighed. “They hate me,” Harry murmured softly. “And they will regret the day they so much as looked at you funny, I promise you,” he smiled softly. “Besides, they’re scared of me. And adult Witches and Wizards can use magic outside the school. Let them know full well that your aunt will be there to strike if she needs to,” Harry beamed at that. “But the first chance I get, I’m taking you out of there. Ministry be damned,” he smiled. “Now, you better get sleep. Madam Pomfrey will knock you out if she has to,” she laughed as he dove under the blanket almost instantly. She smiled before laying down herself, hoping for no more nightmares.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Warning and Petrification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Now and around December  
> \- Dobby is my favorite House-Elf  
> \- I hate the Dursleys

Chapter Twelve: Warning and Petrification

 

  
      Henrietta woke to the sound of a loud crash and voices. One was Harry’s while the other was high-pitched, almost like a-- “Harry? Is that a House-Elf?” she blinked her eyes open, seeing exactly that. Both froze and instantly the House-Elf dove to her bed, sobbing and begging for forgiveness. Henrietta smiled sadly, knowing that this House-Elf must have a horrid Master. “It’s alright, just please tell me your name,” she lifted the small creature up and placed him next to her on the bed.  
      She was well familiar with House-Elves. The Potters had two. Wanda and Chip. Another two who would be delighted to meet Harry again. But she hated how House-Elves were treated. They loved to serve, but some Wizarding families, like the Malfoys for instance, take advantage of that and treat them worse than dirt. Hitting them and abusing them. She realized at that moment that that’s how it had been for Harry. A blood House-Elf, and Albus thought he was ‘safe’ there.  
      He looked up to Henrietta with curiosity at her kind voice. “D-Dobby Miss.... My name is Dobby,” she smiled. That was a cute name. Cute name for an adorable House-Elf. “What are you doing here so late?” he flinched, looking unsure if he should take off running or just tell her what was on his mind. “Harry Potter must not stay at Hogwarts! Harry Potter is in grave danger!” her eyes widened. “Dobby must go!” he said when voices were coming from the hall. “Now wait a minute--” she groaned in frustration when he Apparated away. “I hate it when they do that,” she mumbled, aggravated.  
      Though right after Albus and Minerva came in, Dumbledore carrying a small blonde boy holding a camera. Henrietta sucked in a breath. Collin Creevey. The usually energetic and smiling Gryffindor was pale and frozen, with sheer terror on his little face. Henrietta felt bad and she saw Harry tense. “What happened?” Madam Pomfrey questioned, a sullen look in her eyes. “Another attack,” Minerva sighed. “I found him on the stairs, we think we was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter,” she said softly.  
      Etta saw the camera in his hands. She carefully pried it from his fingers. “You don’t suppose he got a picture of his attacker, do you?” she handed the camera to Dumbledore. Carefully the headmaster pulled the back open and Henrietta had to resist the urge to gag and puke at the foul smell of burnt plastic. “Good gracious!” Madam Pomfrey gasped. Steam floated from the camera. “What does this mean, Albus?” Minerva asked quietly. “It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again,” everyone was silent.  
~Two Days Later~  
      Gossip was running wildly. Henrietta wasn’t upset or annoyed. She was both. Fear was radiating from the students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, primarily the muggle-borns. But of course not the Slytherin purebloods. Yet for a strange reason, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom were scared too. Henrietta hated how Neville considered himself an ‘almost squib’ and didn’t understand why Ginny would be scared. Both of them were purebloods after all.  
      She sat with Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I must be going mad. I’m having memory loss and I’ve been feeling so strange and... drained, lately,” Ginny was on the verge of tears. “You’re not mad, Ginny. I’ve seen real mad. I’ve been to Azkaban before. Didn’t you sit next to Collin in Charms class? The stress has taken its toll on everyone, besides it is your First-Year. I’m sure you have your own issues,” Ginny nodded, wiping her tears on her sleeve. “I have hand-me-down everything and I have to practically live up to my parent’s expectations. They’re even proud of Ron for being best friends with Harry Potter, even after he stole the car,” Henrietta smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
      “You’ll do brilliantly Ginny, you know Ron always says the same thing about your brothers about him. If you ever have trouble in class, I can always help you and if your brothers get to bad I can always get back at them for you,” Ginny smiled. “You really think so?” Henrietta smiled. “I don’t think, I know. Besides, you aren’t Ginny the weak little sister. You’re Ginny who will succeed even more than your brothers. I want you to have something,” she pulled her second necklace off from around her neck. It was a lioness’s head made of gold and the two eyes were made of two small ruby chips. She put it around Ginny’s neck. “No, Professor. I can’t take this,” Ginny pushed her arms away.  
      “You can, and you will,” Henrietta smiled as she clipped the necklace, the lioness’s head falling onto the girl’s chest. “Looks perfect on you,” she ran her fingers through the ginger locks. “Now run up to your dorm and get ready,” the ginger smiled brightly, and held the lioness head in her fingers as gently as she could as though it would break with the slightest of ease.  
      But as the day went on, she saw students clutching talisman and amulets. Even Neville himself. Almost squib. It was a load of rubbish in Henrietta’s opinion. Then the letter she received from the Ministry certainly did not help her mood. They said for ‘safety reasons’ that Harry was to stay with the Dursleys for the summer. Load of even bigger rubbish in her mind. But did the Ministry of Magic care? Of course not. They loved Harry only because he somehow defeated the Dark Lord, twice, and they didn’t care about his bloody happiness. But what about his health? The blood wards most likely didn’t even exist anymore if they ever did at all, and it didn’t help that the poor boy was definitely starved and probably beaten by that thick bastard Vernon.  
      Then of course when she gave the letter to Harry, he was heartbroken. “Just tell them that if they do anything not okay, Aunt Etta will come with the wand ready to hand out more pig tails,” she remembered Hagrid telling her about that. The half-giant knew she wouldn’t tell a soul, and she still had not done so. She found it hilarious actually.  
      Next was that Severus asked for her to join him with the start of a dueling club to ‘further educate the students’ and she knew the moment he said Lockhart would be involved, it would not be a challenge for them in the slightest. “Turn him into an animal for me?” she asked the Slytherin hopefully. “I said I would knock him off his high pedestal, though he’s probably to stupid to realize that. I didn’t say I’d fall to the Weasley’s level,” she half-heartedly glared at him. “Well, then Mr. Grouch, let the dueling begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Was this chapter to short? Awful or good? I am open to criticism and comments  
> \- I've said it before and I'll say it again, I hate the Dursleys(and Malfoys)


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Snake in the Lion's Den?

Chapter Thirteen: Snake in the Lion’s Den?

 

  
      Harry and the other students crowded around the stage, excited to see what the dueling club would have in store but for the boys, that hope was shot down when Lockhart appeared. “Gather around, gather around! Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me?” but from their spot, Severus and Henrietta rolled their eyes. “It wouldn’t hurt to brew a quick potion that’d turn him into an animal,” Henrietta murmured softly. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. “I said I would knock him off his pedestal, though he’s probably to stupid to realize it. I didn’t say I’d fall to the Weasley’s level,” this time it was Henrietta’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Really now? But you have not been above pranking level recently. Says the laxatives in his morning tea, just to get him away from one meal of the day if not more,” for the first time in a long time, she saw his eyes widen. Only slightly, but still.  
      “I know I didn’t do it, and I know the twins would be more drastic than just that,” she grinned cheekily at his faint flush. But before she could tease him more, Lockhart’s voice cut through. “Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves. As I myself have done on countless occasions. Now, let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape,” Severus gave Henrietta one last look before making his way to the stage, completely emotionless.  
      The two took their positions and raised their wands. “On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. 1, 2.... 3!” without hesitation the Slytherin shot his first spell with a swift flick of his wand. “ _Expelliarmus_!” the look on Lockhart’s face had been priceless. Unfortunately he bounced right back. “Well, there you have it! That was a disarming charm! I’ve lost my wand-- Ah, thank you Miss Brown. An excellent idea to show them Professor, had I wanted to stop you I could have easily done so. Now, Professor Snape gets to duel our lovely guest assistant, Professor Potter!”  
      The heads of many bored Gryffindors, Harry and Ron included, shot up instantly and they clapped for the Professor. As did a few students from the other Houses. Henrietta made her way to the stage and she and Severus took their positions, with raised wands. “We believe it would be beneficial for you to see a full battle, but we will not be aiming to kill and we are both trained in these sorts of duels. You will not be doing these types of spells yet. You will be doing disarming spells. If you are ready Severus,” Henrietta listened to Lockhart counting.  
      Severus didn’t dare go easy on Henrietta, knowing she would get mad and go worse on him. “ _Incendio_!” she smirked ever so lightly and countered it with a water spell. “ _Aguamenti_!” the students stared in awed silence as the two element spells clashed. “ _Stupefy_!” Henrietta protected herself with a “ _Protego_ ” and didn’t have the time to cast another spell before the Potions Master cast another spell. “ _Stupefy_!” she was thrown backwards but caught herself. She smirked and instantly the Slytherin didn’t like the knowing gleam in her eye. “ _Aquamenti_!” the Slytherin dodged the spell but she cast a wordless transfiguration spell that turned him into a black ferret. She had a feeling that turning Professors into animals was becoming a running gag.  
      Lockhart grinned. “Professor Potter is the winner!” the Gryffindors clapped. She bowed and turned the Slytherin human once more. Though he looked slightly irritated, he still shook her hand. They were equally matched when it came to dueling, and Severus was grateful that neither of them had ended up in the infirmary. Again.  
      Ron turned to his friend. “Why didn’t you tell us your aunt is a dueling master? That was brilliant! Did you see Snape’s face?” Harry nodded with a grin that matched Ron’s. Lockhart announced that he would be splitting the students into pairs and Harry’s partner just had to be none other than Draco Malfoy who had that natural sneer on his face. Harry readied his wand and realized he was lucky. Even after Henrietta’s DADA classes when Lockhart was absent, she taught him a few other defensive spells.  
      “Scared Potter?” Malfoy taunted. “You wish,” the blonde git smirked. “You sure? Because if I had a mudblood for a mother--” he was instantly cut off by Henrietta’s sharp voice. “Enough! Another detention and another 30 points from Slytherin,” Draco glared at her and returned his focus to his opponent. “1, 2, 3!” Lockhart counted but Draco didn’t stick to the disarming spells. “ _Serpensortia_!” Harry jumped back as a long, black snake shot at him. Henrietta glared. “Fifty points from Slytherin! That is not a disarming spell,” Severus put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t move Potter. I’ll take care of it,” he didn’t care about Harry, but he knew Henrietta would kill him if he did nothing.  
      Yet Lockhart, being the dunderhead he was, had to step forward. “Allow me!” he waved his wand but instead of vanishing, the snake was lifted in the air. But rather than taking its anger out on Harry, it slithered closer to Justin Finch-Fletchy. Henrietta froze as she heard her nephew hiss at the snake. Literally hiss. Nobody understood what he was saying, because it was a language only snakes and a certain bloodline could understand.  
      Everyone was silent and even after Harry stopped speaking the one language nobody else understood, nobody moved. Only Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort had been Parselmouths. Voldemort because he was Slytherin’s heir. But how could Harry be a Parselmouth? “What do you think you’re playing at?” Justin demanded. Henrietta sighed and waved her wand, causing the snake to disappear instantly.  
      She moved over to Harry and led him out of the room, with Ron and Hermione following behind, and the four stopped in the hallway. Harry looked up and met his aunt’s eyes, grateful that she didn’t look at him the same way the students did. Like he was a monster. “What’s wrong with me?” she looked at him sympathetically. “Nothing’s wrong with you, you’re a Parselmouth,” he looked confused. “What does that mean?” she sighed. “Have you ever spoken to a snake before?” he flashed back to the incident on Dudley’s birthday last year and told them about it. “It told you it’d never been to Brazil?” Ron questioned.  
      “So? Lots of people here can do it, can’t they?” Henrietta stiffened and shook her head. “Harry, that power is incredibly rare and it came with a bad reputation,” Harry blinked. “But if I hadn’t told the snake not to attack Justin--” Hermione but in, “Is that what you said to it?” and the boy’s confusion grew worse. “What do you mean? You were there, you heard me,” Hermione shook her head. “I heard you speaking Parseltongue, snake language. It sounded like you were egging the snake on or something,” Harry gaped. “I spoke a different language? But how can I speak a different language if I don’t know how to speak it?” Henrietta ran her fingers through his hair.  
      “That’s not how they’re going to see it Harry. Salazar Slytherin was well known for speaking Parseltongue, which is why snakes are Slytherin’s mascot for the House,” his eyes widened. “Now the whole school is going to think you’re his great-great-great-great grandson or something,” Henrietta rolled her eyes. That was ridiculous. “James and I come from a long line of Gryffindors. Liked to think he was the descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself. Then Lily was a muggle-born. You know Slytherin was the one that started that pureblood rubbish,” Ron held his hands up. “That’s what they’re thinking now, I’m not saying it,” he defended.  
      “Besides, Potters aren’t related to Slytherin in any way,” all three looked up to her. “How do you know?” Ron questioned. “Because a blood test from Gringotts could prove it. I’m not related to Slytherin, which means James wasn’t. Which means paternally neither is Harry, and do you believe that Salazar Slytherin had any relations to a muggle?” the three nodded. She knew that Ron was struggling because he was raised to hate Slytherins, Molly and Arthur were strong and vocal about that topic, but she also knew that Ron wouldn’t desert Harry because of this. They were best friends.  
      “If you think that you’re evil because of this skill Harry, you’re wrong. Powers and House don’t judge your character or who you are. Only your actions. You were trying to help Justin, not kill him. That’s not evil, that’s good,” Ron blinked at the part about House. “I’ve seen cowardly Gryffindors, ironically which I can to relate to a muggle film,” Hermione bit her lip to suppress a giggle at that. She knew which film. “There have been kind Slytherins, Ron,” she gave the ginger a steady look. “Foolish Ravenclaws, and even Hufflepuffs. Believe it or not. Being a Parselmouth may be a gift from someone higher up and it could even save your life one day. And even if you are somehow related to Slytherin, which I sincerely doubt, I know that it doesn’t change the fact that your Harry James Potter,” Harry smiled but it dimmed a bit.  
      “The Hat wanted me in Slytherin,” he pointed out. “Probably because you’re a Parselmouth. But you’re still Harry, and no special language is going to change that in my opinion, now go wherever you need to go. I need to have a little chat with that dunderhead Lockhart,” Ron and Harry laughed at that, they knew what kind of ‘chat’ she would have with him. But the worst part of it all, was that Henrietta knew the rumors would spread like wildfire almost instantly.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Burning Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Next is the Christmas chapter, and Henrietta Potter performs her little Christmas Miracles  
> http://natweng.deviantart.com/art/Phoenix-chanyeol-400365846  
> http://finalflutter.deviantart.com/art/Philomena-351803864  
> \- Photos are not mine. They are the properties of Natweng and Finalflutter, that look of Philomena and that Phoenix are what my head pictures Etta to look like. Credit for those pictures goes to those two  
> \- Four special guest stars for the upcoming chapter  
> \- A bit of Madam Pomfrey in this chapter

Chapter Fourteen: Burning Rumors

 

  
     Henrietta went down to the Hospital Wing that morning, knowing that Madam Pomfrey would want to know why she was down there. She’d kept Remus’s secret, as well as Rebekkah’s, and Henrietta knew she would do the same for her. Madam Pomfrey’s duty was to heal, something the medi-witch had always loved doing, not snitch secrets with furrier or feathery sides. “Etta?” Madam Pomfrey’s eyes widened at the sight. Usually the lovable, hot-headed Gryffindor looked perfectly healthy and strong as ever. Now she looked _horrid._  
     Her skin was pale, like a unhealthy pink coloring, and her eyes looked dull and, dare she say it, _dead_. The younger Witch stumbled into the room, clutching the wall with one hand and her body with the other. “I’ll admit, my bit of magic has a few kinks in it,” she put on a face grin which Madam Pomfrey easily saw through. “Alright, I will make a deal with you. If you can keep this a secret, I will answer all of your questions,” Madam Pomfrey sighed. “Fine,” she lifted her wand but Henrietta’s raised hand stopped her. “You may want to cast a few fire protection spells, have you a metal room of sorts?” Henrietta began hacking madly, coughing as her face shaded from pink to an unhealthy redder shade. “What the devil?” Madam Pomfrey cast the spells the other Witch ordered, but instantly cast healing charms at the poor woman.  
     “I blame Fawkes,” Henrietta’s hazel eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell, nearly giving Madam Pomfrey a heart attack the moment she burst into flames before she even hit the floor. Madam Pomfrey bit her lip to suppress a shriek of terror when she saw that the younger Witch had been reduced to nothing but a pile of ash. “Get the Headmaster or pass out myself?” a sudden chirping made her look back down. “What the bloody hell?” she waved her wand, casting a cleaning charm and saw a little chick standing in the ash. “Fawkes is Dumbledore’s Phoenix, how did this happen?” she levitated Henrietta on the nearest bed.  
     The chick chirped sadly. “When will you return to normal?” the medi-Witch questioned. Henrietta focused her magic onto one thing, herself. Though something she figured that would be easier than glamours, was to focus her magic into 32 year old self. It worked. She was back to being herself, not even twenty-one again, which made the Witch somewhat happier. But two things that didn’t help was now that Madam Pomfry knew, and that she was naked.  
     Madam Pomfrey flushed, but focused more on the scars laced on the younger Witch’s chest and abdomen. “Just, do something,” she choked out. Henrietta laughed at her embarrassment, not fazed in the slightest, and waved her hand, watching as a black robe appeared and covered her. “Now I assume I’m to stay here until I answer all of your questions?” the silent nod from Madam Pomfrey made her sigh. Henrietta didn’t dare Obliviate the poor Witch either. She was only curious and trying to help, and Madam Pomfrey had always been a friend when Henrietta was in school, more specifically the Medical Wing, whenever Slytherin pranks went to far.  
~20 Questions Later~  
     “So, during the First War Lucius Malfoy hit you with a Poisonous Severing Spell and Fawkes used tears, blood, and a Phoenix ritual to heal you. Now you have Phoenix blood of your own,” Henrietta nodded again, feeling a headache coming on. That was the fourth time she’d said it. “Well, I’m at least happy you didn’t try doing it alone this year and that you came to me. And thank you for not Obliviating me,” Henrietta shrugged. “You’ve kept secrets that you didn’t have to. Like Remus and Rebekkah, and I’m not sure if Dumbledore does know or not. You’d think Fawkes would have told him somehow,” Madam Pomfrey nodded. “May I see it?” Henrietta blinked. “Pardon?”  
     The medi-Witch rolled her eyes. “May I see your Phoenix form that isn’t a chick? The actual Phoenix?” Henrietta chuckled softly. “If you insist,” she said, feeling herself shrink down instantly. Henrietta closed her eyes and reopened them, and looking up she saw Madam Pomfrey staring at her in awe. “Merlin,” the medi-Witch whispered. “It’s beautiful,” Henrietta cawed softly. “But you’re not allowed to leave until tomorrow,” she squawked unhappily, knowing that Madam Pomfrey would do that. “I have a duty to perform, you can change back now,” grudgingly Henrietta did just that.  
~Later~  
     Henrietta felt anger and fear at the same time when she saw Justin Finch-Fletchy and Sir Nicholas brought into the Hospital Wing. She knew the rumors would get worse, and she felt horrid about another boy picked on for his blood status. But even more fear came from the fact that a ghost had been petrified. “Can I go now? Harry needs me,” Henrietta pouted when Madam Pomfrey shook her head. “I hate how this is happening. But it can’t be another student, not even a Slytherin. The spell is different than this. People can’t move when their petrified, but this is more like a coma,” Madam Pomfrey sighed and nodded. “Could it be a creature in the school?” the medi-Witch blinked at that. “The Chamber was opened before, and maybe that’s where a bully or something comes in. But...” an idea sparked in Henrietta’s head and instantly Madam Pomfrey’s wand was aimed at her.  
     “You’re a patient,” Henrietta pouted even more. “I’m fine,” she muttered. “Not my by opinion you’re not. I want you to stay here until tomorrow,” Henrietta raised an eyebrow, knowing it would be a dirty trick but she needed to try. “Do you think Harry is behind these attacks?” Madam Pomfrey’s eyes widened. “Of course not! He’s a boy!” realization dawned on the medi-Witch. “Oh, don’t you dare,” she groaned and Henrietta bit her lips. “If I’m gone for a day, they might think I’ve been petrified for being against this ‘Heir’ or something similar to that. And rumors will only get worse,” Madam Pomfrey sighed. “They can’t blame a boy for these attacks. It’s impossible.”  
     “Not by their opinion it’s not,” Madam Pomfrey glared at that. “Gossip runs like wildfire, in all schools. Magical and muggle. Some of them may be dumb enough to believe that Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World,” she spat that title out as though it were poison on her tongue. “Is Salazar Slytherin’s heir, because he’s a Parselmouth,” Madam Pomfrey’s mouth hung open at that information. Henrietta closed it with her hand. “Can I leave now?” Madam Pomfrey glared but nodded.  
     When Henrietta found Hermione, the young Witch hugged her so tightly she thought her spine might break. “When Justin was attacked, and we didn’t see you. Malfoy had to start a nasty rumor that even you had been petrified,” Henrietta sighed with annoyance. “I figured as much,” she pried the younger Witch’s hands off her. “Where were you?” Hermione questioned. “I was in the Hospital Wing, dealing with a sprout of my magic,” Henrietta said truthfully. “The one because of Malfoy?” Hermione said softly. Henrietta nodded. “Madam Pomfrey looked ready to have a heart attack when I came in there. I may or may not have passed out,” Hermione’s eyes widened, concerned. “I’m fine now, I’m talking to you. Aren’t I?” Hermione smiled softly and nodded. “Where’s Harry? I know Slytherins and Hufflepuffs will probably be worse now,” Hermione nodded with a sullen expression. “He’s in the Headmaster’s office,” Hermione blinked when she felt a whoosh take place. Hadn’t Professor Potter been standing there merely a second ago? “More magic?” Hermione wandered off to the library, determined to find out more about it.  
~Dumbledore’s Office~  
     Henrietta came in just in time to see Fawkes himself, a tiny little chick. “About time too. He’s been looking dreadful for days. I’ve been telling him to get a move on...” Harry looked horrified and Henrietta took pity on him, though she believed giving people heart attacks was becoming a specialty of hers when she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Harry, it was a Phoenix. When they die, they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes. Take a look,” he looked down and saw a tiny head peep out of the ash. Dumbledore chuckled at Harry’s expression. “His name is Fawkes. It’s a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day. He’s very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. They can carry heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets.”  
     The older Potter gently brushed a couple bits of ash of the small chick, mindful of her nails. It chirped happily and nudged her fingers with its tiny little beak. It began cooing softly as it rubbed its head on her hand. “I missed you too,” she said, somewhat honestly. Harry too hugged her. “After I saw Justin and Sir Nicholas, and I didn’t see you. I thought you had been petrified too,” she could tell he was on the verge of tears. “Please, whatever this is, definitely not you,” she pointed a finger at Dumbledore. “Would have a death sentence if it tried to petrify me,” Harry nodded, but didn’t remove his arms from her.  
     Suddenly Hagrid burst into the room, carrying a dead rooster. “Albus, it can’t have bin’ him! I was talking to him just seconds ‘fore it happened. He’s innocent!” Dumbledore began talking in a calm voice. “I do not think Harry attacked those people,” Hagrid nodded, a faint flush on his cheeks. “I’ll jus’ be waitin’ outside then,” Henrietta noticed the look in Dumbledore’s eyes and with a heavy sigh she followed Hagrid out the door, eyeing the rooster the entire time.  
     “It’s been strangled,” she ran her fingers over the poor thing’s throat. Hagrid nodded and sniffed. “Bin findin’ ‘em dead, this pas’ week!” he cried. “It’s alright Hagrid, I’m sure this situation will be solved. I’ll get you new roosters, how about that?” Hagrid smiled but then frowned. “Hagrid?” Henrietta raised an eyebrow. “Bloody thing’s happenin’ again,” Henrietta blinked. “You were there the last time the Chamber was opened?” Hagrid nodded. “Bloody Ministry blamed me for it, all ‘cause of Tom. Bloody Prefect, Head Boy. Lyin’ snitch,” Hagrid grumbled angrily. “Whose Tom?” Hagrid down to her. “If you don’t want to tell me Hagrid, I can just go down to the trophy room and look through as many Toms as I have to,” Hagrid sighed and held her hand. “Ministry don’ listen. Bloody gits blamed me for it last time,” her eyes widened. She’d known all to well how ignorant the Ministry was, but that was ridiculous!  
     “I know full well you would never do it, and I’m sure if it was creature related nothing you may have had did either,” Hagrid smiled sadly at her. “It’s not Harry either, and one way or another I will prove it,” she turned when Harry came out of the Headmaster’s office looking upset still. She waved goodbye to the half-giant and wrapped and arm around his shoulders. “It’s alright Harry,” Harry nodded but didn’t look convinced. “After everyone found Justin and Sir Nicholas, almost everyone was there. Except for you. Malfoy even shouted out that ‘Henrietta Potter has been petrified somewhere in the castle, not even blood-traitors are safe anymore’ and everyone seemed to believe him,” Harry saw the fury in her eyes.  
     She pressed her lips to his head in a kiss. “It’s okay Harry, I’m not petrified and I’m pretty sure the monster will be dead before it gets that kind of a chance,” Harry nodded shortly. “100 points from Slytherin,” she felt Hogwarts shake slightly at that. “Does that help?” Harry smiled softly. “A bit,” Henrietta shrugged. “Get to your dorm,” Harry nodded and walked off.  
     “I swear, first chance I get this thing, beast or other, it will either kill me or die trying,” she went back to her own quarters and fell asleep almost instantly when she hit the bed. But hours later, in the bloody dark of the night, she was hearing loud knocks at the door. She slid out of bed, feeling drained. She slipped on her bunny slippers and robe and grabbed her wand, answering the door. She was confused to see Harry and Ron. “What are you doing? You’ll get caught if you go around the castle after dark!” she scolded. “Hermione is in the girl’s bathroom and she won’t come out. She said she’d only let you see her,” Harry said instantly. Henrietta raised an eyebrow but followed the two to the girl’s bathroom, which happened to be Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.  
     Henrietta walked in and saw Myrtle giggling to herself and heard weeping. “Hermione? It’s me, what’s the matter?” the weeping was reduced to mere sniffles. “You poor thing!” Hermione was a cat, and looked absolutely miserable. She helped her clean up and helped her to stop crying. “I’m going to bring Hermione to the Hospital Wing, if either of you laugh at her you will sorely regret it. Am I clear?” both boys nodded.  
     “Come out, Hermione,” both gaped at the sight and Harry had to elbow Ron in the ribs to prevent him from saying anything that would anger Henrietta and upset Hermione. “Is she going to be okay?” Harry asked. “She’ll be fine, but the next couple weeks will not be pleasant. I’m taking her to Madam Pomfrey. You better get to bed before you’re caught out of the dorm,” Harry and Ron reluctantly left and Henrietta took Hermione to the Hospital Wing. Once the young witch was in a white bed, Henrietta sat next to her. “So how exactly did this happen?” Hermione sighed. “A bit of trouble with the Polyjuice Potion,” Henrietta raised an eyebrow. “Polyjuice Potion?” Hermione’s catlike eyes widened. “You can tell me anything Hermione, I’m not going to rat you out to the headmaster if all you were trying to do was help,” Hermione relaxed and nodded.  
     She told Henrietta how Harry and Ron Polyjuiced themselves as Crabbe and Goyle and found out that Draco really wasn’t the one doing the petrification and that instead of Millicent’s hair, it was cat hair. “Well, five points from Gryffindor for the two sneaking out of their dorms during the middle of the night,” Hermione’s shoulders sagged. “But ten points to Gryffindor for trying to help solve our mystery,” Hermione blinked and smiled. “Get some rest,” Hermione nodded and laid down.  
     Henrietta smiled. “It’s like seeing James, Sirius, and Remus all over again. Harry being his father, Ron being Sirius somehow, and you being kind and smart Remus,” Henrietta walked out of the Hospital Wing and returned to her quarters. “Bloody annoyance that is,” she murmured as she fell back asleep. Though the thought of Hermione being gone, would lead to more burning rumors. She was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert Anastasia reference


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- William is finally seen, and his Animagus form  
> \- I've always thought it would be the cutest thing if Harry had the stuffed animals of the Marauders, even Wormtail. I have no idea why  
> \- Those four were the special guest stars, should have said five for William  
> \- All of the Huntresses are revealed, yet not their last names  
> \- I've also always thought someone needed to give Snape a bloody Christmas gift, and a little bundle of fur is perfect

Chapter Fifteen: Merry Christmas

 

  
     Henrietta sighed and stared at the letter with a mixture of emotions. Sadness and happiness. On the back was the address Azkaban, Sirius Black. She sighed and handed the envelope to Hera and watched the bird take off. Yet she got quite the surprise when she saw a giant pure bronze eagle with blue eyes, the symbol of Ravenclaw itself, wearing a Santa Claus hat, carrying a giant brown sack. She rolled her eyes and let the poor thing in. “I take it Nadine used magic to place it on your head?” the eagle squawked unhappily and Henrietta took that as a yes.  
     She saw how many presents there really were. A lot for Ali and Abu, which she assumed were pranking materials, and a lot for Jasmine, which she knew were either potion ingredients or books, and a lot for Harry. “Time for Harry to meet his second cousin, am I right William?” the Eagle shook its head and began to grow and within seconds it was William Potter, decked out in Christmas clothing.  
     Nadine forced him to dress as Santa Claus, and wouldn’t even let the colors be blue and bronze. White and red, just like Santa Claus was apparently supposed to be. “Can we just get this over with?” William pouted, sleep heavy in his eyes. Henrietta laughed at him and the two made their way to the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady, surprised to see Jasmine sitting on the floor, reading a book. Henrietta rolled her eyes and said the password, which happened to be ‘Quidditch’ and she rolled her eyes at that. Sometimes her House was rather predictable.  
     Etta grinned as the three began setting the Gryffindor common room up Christmas styled. There were quite a few changes to the common room by the time the Gryffindors woke up. There was a giant tree in the center with ornaments all Gryffindor themed, Lions and Fire and all, with a Lion Topper. On the back of the Fat Lady’s portrait their was a wreath decorated with red and gold ribbons. Then on the table there were plates of cookies and cups of pumpkin juice and milk. “Harry, you’re aunt is bloody amazing!” she heard Ron’s voice say as Jasmine and William finished setting the presents in their proper places.  
     Soon enough Harry, all the Weasleys, Hermione(under a potion from Henrietta and Madam Pomfrey), the twins, and Neville were all in the common room. “Why is a Ravenclaw in Gryffindor’s common room?” someone asked. “Gift delivery,” Jasmine shrugged. “And Harry, this is my cousin. William, former Ravenclaw of Hogwarts and still nerd of Wizardry,” she laughed as William peeled her hand off his shoulder. To Harry’s surprise, William didn’t shake his hand like he thought he would. Just like Jasmine, instead he hugged him. “I saw you once as a baby, then took another eleven years to really meet you. You look just like your father, yet you have your mother’s eyes,” Harry flushed and smiled at the words.  
     Almost instantly all of the gifts were opened. For Fred and George they got pranking materials and two books, written by none other than Henrietta, titled _101 Things “Not” To Do At Hogwarts_ which they grinned at, then the second book was _Adventures of the Marauders, Best Pranks Of the 70‘s_ which made the grins grow. The same for Ali and Abu, with copies of the same two books. For Hermione, she got her plenty of books on all the subjects the girl wanted to learn about. Which was everything. For Ron she got him a bunch of sweets and a Quidditch poster. For Ginny, she gave her matching lioness head earrings, made of gold with ruby chips for eyes, to match the necklace. For Neville, whom she surprised, was a scrapbook of his parents from their Hogwarts days to which the boy continued thanking her. Then for Harry, from Nadine he got a bunch of Quidditch posters and books and sweets and candies. From Jasmine and William, he got plenty of books, and from Ali and Abu, he got pranking items as well. But when it came time for him to open Henrietta’s gift, she pulled him away from the group and walked down to her quarters. “This gift is really special Harry, or at least in my head it is. I wanted to give it to you in private,” she handed him a box with red wrapping paper that had Lions on it with gold ribbons. “This one, consider it from your mum and dad,” Harry blinked and instantly opened it, careful as he could.  
     He stared at it in confusion when he saw that there were stuffed animals inside it. A brown Stag, a gray Wolf, a black Dog, and a brown Rat. His confusion was still on his face as he looked back up. “They were the Marauders Harry, these are there Animagus forms,” she pointed her wand at the Stag. “This is your father, James Potter. Otherwise known as Prongs,” she pointed at the Wolf. “This is Remus Lupin, known as Moony. This one is Sirius Black, Padfoot. Then this one is Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail,” she sat next to Harry on the red sofa.  
     “Whenever you were a baby, and Sirius or James had to leave you would start crying instantly. You hated it when they were gone, so Lily and I came up with the idea to give you a bit more of them. We made these animals with magic, stuffing, fake fur, and the eyes. From a muggle shop, can’t recall the name. But much to your father’s dismay, you liked Padfoot more than Prongs,” she grinned and Harry smiled. “What happened to his ear?” she pointed to Padfoot’s left ear. “You started teething,” Henrietta shrugged. “But there’s something else Harry. Something I came up with myself and Lily didn’t know about. They were named after the Marauders and made after them, and from James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. I ‘borrowed’ a small fraction of each Wizard’s magic and put them into the animals. Meet your father, godfather, and the other two Marauders,” she waved her wand and cast a silent awakening spell and instantly the four came to life, blinking their little eyes.  
     Either Harry was in shock from the fact that the animals he had been cuddling seconds ago, were cuddling back, or he was merely surprised at the fact that they were walking, talking, and living. “Is he going to be chewing on my ear again? Because I need that ear,” the dog, Padfoot, questioned as he wagged his tail, gray eyes that matched Sirius’s focused on Harry. “Why? Just because you can hear doesn’t mean you actually listen,” the Stag, Prongs, rolled his hazel eyes. “Have you broken him?” the Wolf, Moony, asked worriedly because of Harry’s silence.  
     “Harry?” the boy was still silent even as he hugged Henrietta, still managing to hold all four of the stuffed animals. “That’s my spine,” Padfoot complained. “You don’t have a spine,” the rat, Wormtail, pointed out. “I love the other gifts, but this is the best,” Harry confessed and Henrietta rolled her own eyes when Padfoot puffed up in pride. “They’re magic Harry. They were made from the four Marauders magic. They have a bit of all four in them. Personality, magic, intelligence, and all,” Henrietta ran her fingers through his hair.  
     Though she wondered if they had the same views on certain topics like the four did. The dog couldn’t be a Death Eater, or about blood purity. None of them were even Wizards, only made from the magic of four Wizards. But Henrietta knew they could use a bit of magic every now and then, but none ever did it in case the Ministry grew even worse somehow. Then there was the fact that she could trace Remus or Sirius with the toy. Simple tracking spell that channels into their magic, and their magic was on the same track as the Wizard’s. But if they were dead, then this was the last bit they had of James and Peter. If the Wizard died after the toy was made, then the toy would lose its magic and basically die itself. But Prongs was made before the incident, and if a spell was cast then they too could live as long as Henrietta. Even if Sirius and Remus... Henrietta shook her head, not time to think about that. But they were not Horcruxes, she and Rebekkah made sure of that.  
     “There is another set though. You have the complete collection of the Marauders, and Jasmine has the complete set of the Huntresses,” Harry looked up. “Huntresses?” Padfoot stuck his tongue out in disgust. They also had the memories of their seven years at Hogwarts, nothing after, and he knew about the brooms and pillows. “You saw the portrait on my door, that’s us in our Animagus forms. Jasmine has all the stuffed animals, magical talking animals, of the Huntresses. Lucianna as the White Tiger, Tigress. Mine as a Phoenix, Lady Firebird. Marcy as a Badger, named Badger. Belladonna as Bandit the Raccoon with Isabella as a Foxy the Fox,” she smiled at the curious expression on his face, and the annoyed one on Padfoot’s face. “Amethyst as the extinct animal, Jewel. Verity as the Black Wolf, Hatter because she’s madder. Rebekkah as the Silver Wolf, Midnight Luna, and Evanora as the Beast, named Flutter,” Harry grinned and nodded, clutching the toys just a bit more. “Merry Christmas, Harry Potter,” they shared a hug, and Padfoot clung just a little closer to Henrietta which earned him a hoof-slap from Prongs.  
     Indeed it was. For Harry, Henrietta, William, Jasmine, both sets of twins, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Neville, it was indeed a merry Christmas. And of course she'd gotten a turquoise sweater with a golden H on it from Molly. Which she loved dearly. She'd even managed to give Severus his gift. A small black bundle of fur with Slytherin green eyes. “What is that?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. “Maybe if you'd look closer than just at the fur and eyes," he looked closer and the small bundle jumped out of the box, revealing what it was. “You thought I would like a kitten?" Henrietta grinned cheekily. “Though you won't ever admit it, I think you would learn to like him if you give him a chance. Let him explore," the Slytherin sighed and placed the kitten on his desk. It was black with longish fur and bright green eyes. Henrietta bought him a green color with a silver disk, it had Severus Snape on the back and nothing yet on the front. “I suppose we should name the thing I am going to keep it," Henrietta smiled. It was a start. “He's quarter Kneazle by the way, so if you and Filch would like to go student hunting he can accompany Mrs. Norris," Severus rolled his eyes at that.  
     “What about Midnight?" Henrietta suggested. “No, what about--" she cut him off. “If you say Salazar, remember to sleep with one eye open," the Slytherin quieted. “What about Hades ?" he raised an eyebrow. “The Greek God of Death?" she shrugged. “No," she pouted. “Will you accept Shadow?" he seemed to think about it. “Not really fitting," she frowned. “You are impossible to please," he chuckled at that. “What else?" he rolled his eyes. “Lucifer, take it or leave it," he raised an eyebrow. “Fine, Lucifer it is," she grinned and waved her wand, the name ‘Lucifer' appearing on the front of the disk. “I got you a litter box that self cleans, all mess gets poofed away. With a few bags of cat food and a couple toys. Lucifer Mor'du?" he rolled his eyes, she had a strange obsession with that name. “Fine," she grinned and 'Mor'du' appeared under 'Lucifer'. “I think I'm going to leave you two now, don't let him fall into a potion. Bye," she took off and she heard him shout his protest. “Merry Christmas, Severus Snape," his shouts silenced at that and he chuckled to himself. It was a wonder how he put up with her. A miracle possibly. Indeed it was a Merry Christmas, for Hogwarts and maybe even a certain innocent as well.  
~Azkaban~  
     The infamous Wizard prison was dreary, dreadful, and perfectly horrid as always. Even during the Christmas season. The only difference was that they got better food on Christmas. Bellatrix’s mad cackling, which had become like a rooster’s wake up call and a rooster’s not-so-goodnight call, was echoing through the halls. Sirius watched as a guard rolled his heavy mail cart by the cells, dropping of family letters and gifts, priorly inspected, and he slumped against the wall. He knew it was to much to hope for, for even a letter from Remus, Dumbledore, or even Henrietta. They all probably still thought him to be the traitor.  
     He nearly had a heart attack when a voice boomed into his cell, “Sirius Black?” to which he jumped and nodded. “Yes?” the large man rolled his eyes. “You’ve got mail,” the envelop, ruby red with gold ribbons, was tossed unceremoniously through the bars and the man scrambled for it before it hit the dirty ground. He beamed at the label when he saw that it was from Henrietta. Even after all these years... He wasted no time untying the ribbon and ripping open the envelope and he smiled sadly at what he found. She had sent him photos of their school days. He looked through every one until he got to a picture of a much older woman with a boy who could only be... “Harry,” he realized with tears that they were Henrietta and Harry Potter. He looked into the envelope again and found a letter.  
     “ _Belief is a strong thing, don’t you think? I’m not sure what to think myself anymore. Evidence says you betrayed them, but memory tells that the man I knew would never betray his friends. I just know for a fact that no man should be alone on Christmas. Merry Christmas, Sirius Black. I hope these pictures will make your sentence a little more bearable and I pray they will help to retain sanity. Bella madder than ever, I assume?_ "  
_Sincerely, Henrietta_  
     Sirius chuckled softly. “Thank you, Etta. Merry Christmas,” he hugged the letter to his chest. It was indeed the most wonderful Christmas present he had ever received, knowing that Henrietta Potter didn’t hate him, not completely at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Good or bad?  
> \- Also, Lucifer after Lucifer of course and Mor'du after the Bear from BRAVE. That's also the name of my cat. Though his full name is Lucifer Marvolo Mor'du. Named after the devil, the Dark Lord, and a demonic bear. Can he get anymore evil? Probably


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Petrified, Snakes, Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Was this to short, to long? Good or bad?  
> \- Sorry if it seemed to quick though

Chapter Sixteen: Petrified, Snakes, Goodbye

 

  
     After Christmas came to an end, everyone returned to Hogwarts and unfortunately Hermione had to return to the Hospital Wing because of her accident with the Polyjuice Potion. Of course everyone noticed, and of course the nasty rumor started that Hermione had been petrified. The poor Gryffindor was still a cat and humiliated whenever someone went up there to try and visit her. Madam Pomfrey took pity and drew back the curtain and forbid students for coming in without a good reason. She even gave Draco Malfoy a proper scolding which made Hermione happier than before.  
     But something good about the week was that Lucifer was getting attached to Severus, and the same could be said about the Slytherin to his kitten. Whenever the Potions Master wasn’t brewing a potion, with the cat watching him brew, he would follow him around like a shadow. At one point he even kept climbing up Severus’s legs and every time the Slytherin managed to peel him off, he’d climb right back on, and there were a few times when he began to use Severus’s shoulders as a napping spot. Henrietta could have sworn she’d seen Filch send a few jealous looks in his direction. Henrietta knew that Mrs. Norris and everyone else would be brought back out of their petrified state, but until then it was like torture. Both rumor-wise, and Lockhart-wise.  
~Time-Skip~  
     February fourteenth came around and though Henrietta had nothing against the day of love, she really hated Lockhart. In attempt to get the school in higher spirits, the dunderhead arranged a Valentine’s Day Feast with pink and red decorations. He wore bright pink robes with hearts all over them, and his _brilliant_ idea was to have a bunch of dwarves deliver musical ‘love-a-grams’ to which Henrietta rolled her eyes at.  
     But the Valentine’s Day curse wasn’t over there. Harry had actually gotten a love-a-gram, from Ginny Weasley, and Draco had to point it out and embarrass the poor girl. Percy and Ron had been furious about it. “20 points from Slytherin,” Henrietta muttered under her breath and the Slytherins glared when they saw that more points had been deducted.  
     Henrietta followed Ginny into the classroom she’d run into and comforted her. “I can send Fred and George after the brat, or even my cousins,” Ginny sighed at that. “Won’t help Professor, now Harry knows... the love-a-gram was a dumb idea anyway,” Henrietta raised an eyebrow. “No, Lockhart coming up with dwarves for delivery was a dumb idea. I rather liked the poem, and you have my permission to go after my nephew,” Ginny smiled at that and Henrietta wrote her a pass to save her from the embarrassment.  
     Later on, nothing helped the fact that Hermione too had been petrified. Henrietta, Ron, and Harry all sat with the poor brunette and Harry had pulled something from her hand, but Henrietta was to upset to notice it. She knew that three of her relatives could have easily dealt with it, but then it would have raised to many questions. How did the petrification just stop suddenly? Who did it? How did they do it? And their magic would have been traced back and rule number 1. for them was that they couldn’t kill anybody. Neither could their mum. Not even with the freedom they had. “Myrtle,” she ignored Ron and Harry for the most part, but when she heard that name she knew something was rather strange. Neither seemed to find the girl their favorite ghost, and she was always in the girl’s lavatory.  
     “Get to your dorm boys, I need some time with Hermione,” she said, brushing her fingers through the girl’s wavy locks. Harry and Ron nodded and left instantly. “This is a nightmare,” Henrietta sighed. Then it struck. She left the Hospital Wing and pulled out the book from Creature Feature. Flipping it to the B’s she saw the creature.  
     A giant serpentine beast with deadly yellow eyes. _The Basilisk’s gaze is deadly if met directly. Yet if it is only within the reflection, then it is able to petrify. It’s venom is as deadly as its stare. The creatures are dangerous as they are magnificent yet untameable. Parselmouths may speak differently..._ She slammed the book close. A Basilisk, in the school? Had that been the doing of Salazar Slytherin? Because not even Hagrid would dare to do that. He wasn’t responsible the first time, there was a major difference between Acromantulas and Basilisks, bloody idiotic Minsitry, and he wasn’t now. Henrietta’s blood boiled and her eyes glowed instantly.  
     It explained why Hagrid’s roosters had been killed and why the spiders, small and large, had been going to the Forbidden Forest. Spiders feared the Basilisk more than anything, sworn enemies they were, and the caw of the rooster was deadly to the Basilisk. So it was a person who strangled the roosters. But what did Myrtle have to do with it? Henrietta blinked. All those years ago, someone died. It was Myrtle, in that very bathroom. The bathroom...  
     Henrietta took off instantly, dropping the book at the same time. If her nephew was honestly going to pull this kind of a James action. Etta cursed under her breath, Harry would be the death of her. She blamed James and hoped Lily was getting revenge for her. She took off to Myrtle’s bathroom and managed a quick hello before disappearing down into where the boys could have gone. Imagine her surprise when she saw only Ron with a amnesiac Lockhart, but no Harry, and rocks in a pile.  
     “What happened again?” she questioned. “Lockhart grabbed my wand, all of his books he wrote weren’t even his. He didn’t do any of it, he’s, or at least he was, a Master Obliviator. He Obliviated everyone he came across who actually did it and took credit for their work. He tried to Obliviate Harry with my wand. It backfired,” Ron confessed. She glared at Lockhart. “Hello, who are you?” Lockhart crawled up, looking at Henrietta. “Henrietta Potter,” she picked up the rock in his hand. “Do you live here? He doesn’t,” Lockhart asked with a small grin. “No,” Ron hit him with the same rock, in the same spot. Again.  
     “Sorry,” Ron looked bashful. “Don’t be, 50 points to Gryffindor and I owe you 5 galleons and a new wand,” she grinned. “Take Skippy to the Headmaster if you can, I’m going to find--” she was cut off by Fawkes flying in with the Sorting Hat. “The bloody hell?” Ron shouted when Fawkes dropped the hat in Henrietta’s hands and turned back the direction in which he came. “Just do what I said Ron,” she ordered as Lockhart woke back up.  
~Chamber~  
     Henrietta knew it not to be wise to go in with just her wand and a Hat. She turned into her Phoenix form and carried the Hat with in her talons and she kept hearing it mutter the words ‘Gryffindor’ and ‘sword’ which she didn’t understand at all. She dropped the Hat, which probably made it mad, when she saw the giant beast of petrification attacking her nephew. Fury pooled over and she knew her eyes were glowing gold and her fire was burning around her wing, embers and all. She released a Phoenix’s cry furiously and dove at the giant serpent.  
     She dove straight for the eyes of course, and she noticed the boy with black hair that had to be about a seventh year and Ginny passed out, looking unheathly and almost... dead. She felt the rage pool over from this entire past year and everything before. She dug her talons into the creature’s eyes and ignored the gross feeling of warmish/coldish blood falling onto her feathers. The Basilisk screeched in fury and agony. “Is that the best Dumbledore can send you? A mangy old Hat and a songbird?” Henrietta squawked angrily, directed at the boy as she continued tearing away at the holes where the Basilisk’s eyes had previously been.  
     Even after the eyes were well gone, she kept digging deeper and deeper. Unfortunately it shot its head to one side, making her lose her balance and fly into a wall. Which hurt, a lot. “ ** _Forget the bird! Go for the boy!_** ” she froze as she heard the unmistakable sound of Parseltongue roll from the older boy’s lips. She didn’t need to understand it to know that it was either encouraging the beast to attack her or Harry.  
“Such a lovely bird, pitiful at the same time,” the boy looked at the heap of feathers on the wet floor. She was in pain and it was actually taking a while for her to heal from it. She wasn’t bitten. She squawked at him, a deadly glare in her eyes that could have almost rivaled the Basilisk’s. But Harry came back after narrowly avoiding the beast elsewhere and came back, still trying to wake Ginny up.  
     Right after, Henrietta saw the Sword of Gryffindor form inside the Hat. Could the Sorting Hat actually summon the items of the four Hogwarts founders? Gryffindor’s Sword, Ravenclaw’s Diadem, and more? Harry pulled it out and when the Basilisk came back, he stabbed it up the top of its mouth but Henrietta felt genuine fear and anguish when she saw that he’d been bitten even when he killed the snake. She fluttered over to him on red, almost crippled, wings. The hit had been brutal. She nuzzled his arm where it was bleeding and he pulled the fang out.  
     Before the boy, Tom who Henrietta knew could only be the same Tom as before, somehow, could do anything else, Harry stabbed the old journal. Tom burst into white light and was screaming bloody murder and exploded. Literally exploded in white light. Ginny woke up and began apologizing to Harry who was looking pale. “Just get out of here, find Ron, and get the headmaster,” Harry ordered. Henrietta squawked, catching the attention of both of them. “Fawkes?” Harry looked at the Phoenix curiously.  
     Henrietta, for the first time in eleven years, let her emotions run. She felt the sadness of losing James and Lily, to Death itself, losing Sirius to the Dementors, and knowing the horror that was Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Her curse of immortality. She cried, she let her tears fall onto the wound and it healed it, but she also cast a spell that would make Harry purge the contents of the Basilisk’s venom. In the form of vomiting. Better safe than sorry, and she’d give him something for his throat later. “Phoenix tears have healing powers, thanks,” Harry said.  
     Lady Firebird cooed softly and nuzzled Harry and Ginny. “We have to go,” Harry pointed out. And that was that. Henrietta ended up carrying Lockhart who Ron, Harry, and Ginny were clinging onto, and Harry had placed the Sword back into the Hat and was holding the Hat, and Henrietta couldn’t help but roll her eyes when Lockhart said, “AMAZING! This is just like magic!”  
     Henrietta took off and away from the eyes of others, she turned back into herself. She wiped away the tears and cast a cleaning charm on herself. She went to the Hospital Wing and smiled to see everyone awake at last, and Filch hugging Mrs. Norris as though his life depended on it. “Professor!” Hermione jumped up and hugged her tightly. “Good to see you right as rain again,” Henrietta said honestly. “I need to go to the Headmaster’s office,” and she left, giving Hermione one last hug before doing so.  
     Upon reaching the outside of Dumbledore’s office, she saw Lucius Malfoy, Harry, and the same House-Elf, Dobby. “You’ve lost me my servant!” Henrietta’s eyes flashed gold as she cast a spell, hearing the unmistakable and unforgivable ‘Avada’ at the beginning of his sentence. Before Harry or even the Elf could do anything, she sent him a spell that would send him flying backwards. The elder Malfoy stood and brushed of his clothes, that same signature sneer on his face.  
     “I’d have figured you’d have gotten your blood-traitor self petrified,” he sneered. “Don’t think I did. Though I had quite the adventure. But really Lucius, it’s simply pathetic to send a diary at some girl over your own stupid issues,” his face turned slightly red and his glare turned icy. “I did no such thing,” he stated. “Pathetic, I say. The book in Flourish and Botts, I thought it was hers. But it was yours, and it wasn’t even yours was it? Tom’s?” he was silent. “Blood-traitors like yourself will get what you deserve,” he growled out.  
     “Really? Because last time I checked, I didn’t bleed out. My ‘pureblood’ didn’t spill from those wounds,” she smirked at the glower. “Also, you and your brat of a son will never compare to the Boy-Who-Lived, and the woman who gained the one thing Voldemort never could,” he raised a pale eyebrow. “And what would that be?” she smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he huffed and stalked off, fury evident on his face even though his back was to the witch. “It is your fault after all!” she called after him. He didn’t stop, but she knew he heard her.  
     The moment she turned she was almost tackled in a hug by Harry. “Where have you been?” Harry clutched her, refusing to let go. “You might say I have a chamber of secrets of my own,” she grinned at his confused look. “I’ll explain later, mind telling me about Dobby?”. Harry explained the situation. “And he’s free now?” she pointed to a bashful and happy Dobby. Harry nodded. “Malfoy handed him the book, it had my sock in it,” Harry confessed. “Good boy,” she ruffled his hair.  
~Time Skip, Again~  
     It was time to leave Hogwarts, which disappointed Henrietta because she knew that Harry would have to go back to that hellhole he was forced to call a home. It was a house, not a home. She didn’t Apparate like Harry had expectd, she’d followed him, Ron, and Hermione onto the train. It stung Harry just the same to have his aunt ripped away from him after everything that happened this year. But the upside was that he would still have a part of her, and a part of his father now even though she had to put them asleep, lest Vernon, Dudley, and/or Petunia tried to take them away or destroy them.  
     “Brilliant bit that was, I think,” Henrietta smiled at her nephew. “The Knight of Hogwarts in Gold Armor,” Harry looked up with confusion. “I told you that my Animagus is a bird, did I not? I told you that Jasmine has Lady Firebird with her collection of Huntresses,” though Harry looked surprised, and even amazed, Ron and Hermione looked confused. “Fawkes brought the Hat to me, I brought the Hat to you,” she ruffled Harry’s hair. “And first chance I get, I’m taking you to Ollivander’s for a new wand,” she handed him a small pouch that had the five galleons in it. “Buy yourself something sweet,” Ron flushed and she wouldn’t let him give her the galleons back. “He hit Lockhart with a rock, that deserves a prize other than just a wand and fifty House points,” she shrugged at Harry and Hermione’s looks.  
     The four made plans for the summer, and Henrietta couldn’t wait until Harry’s birthday so she could take him out of that nightmare. She planned on visiting the Weasleys over the summer, partly to check up on poor Ginny and Hermione insisted that Henrietta meet her parents. The older Witch did want to see how Hermione came to be and how she got her personality.  
     Soon they all had to change into muggle clothes. Henrietta donned her lavender turtleneck that had sleeves that ended above her elbows and a pair of black jeans and her Ignis necklace which she never took off. “Harry, why do you have stuffed animals?” Ron pointed to the four Marauders. Harry flushed instantly. “It was a Christmas gift,” he stated. Ron looked at Henrietta funnily. “They’re enchanted Ron, I know you twelve year old boys are much to manly for stuffed animals,” she laughed at his flush that rivaled Harry’s. Hera shifted in her cage, not liking the unfamiliar wave of tension at the inevitable and most dreadful goodbye. “Hush, you,” Henrietta silenced her gently.  
     “Scabbers never gets nervous like that when it’s quiet. He’s just a lazy rat,” Henrietta raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you had a rat,” Ron shrugged. “Well, I could bring him out and-” before the ginger could even finish the thought, the train came to a stop. They had reached their destination and both Harry and Henrietta sighed at the same time.  
     Outside of the train they found the Weasleys and there were a lot of goodbye hugs. From Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George in particular. Once the Weasleys were gone it was time to meet Hermione’s parents. She confessed that the girl was absolutely brilliant in school which they smiled at. “Hide them in your trunk,” she told Harry after the Grangers left. He did as she said, reluctantly and sadly. “Here use this,” she handed him a small lockpick. “In case you want to read your books or talk to the Marauders, even if they can’t talk back just yet,” she ran her fingers through his hair.  
     But of course the Dursleys were late by about twenty minutes, probably hoping that they wouldn’t have to pick Harry up or that nobody would be with him. All of them looked less than pleased to see the Witch standing with him. “Wait here,” she ordered and Harry watched as she ‘talked’ to the Dursleys. Which was more like threatening them because he saw the evident terror in the entire muggle family’s eyes. “Don’t touch his things, and if I get word about anything,” the glare in her eyes was enough. “Harry,” Jasmine, William, and the twins came for one last goodbye and a few hugs. “That the family?” he nodded. “Anything happens, we’ll be right there for you,” William promised. Harry smiled. It felt wonderful to have family who actually cared.  
     When Henrietta was done she walked back over to the group of Potters. “I’ll be there to rescue you as soon as I can,” he smiled. “Be safe,” she said. “You too,” he said goodbye to all of them and reluctantly left with the Dursleys. Henrietta sighed. “I hate goodbyes,” William put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll see him next year. I think we’ll allow a few pranks to take place,” Jasmine blinked at her father’s words while her brothers grinned. “Mischief Managed,” Henrietta’s grin could only grow as she said those two words and it grew further at that last groan, “ ** _Brilliant_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Henrietta was not part of the spider scene for two reasons. I didn't know what to do with that, and spiders creep me out. Anything with that many legs and eyes must be pure evil! That's why I would actually listen to the one rule about not going into the Forbidden Forest, should I ever go to Hogwarts  
> \- Also, which Phoenix picture would be best fitting for Lady Firebird?


	17. Marge and The Other, Other Potters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Although it will probably annoy me, I'm keeping Prisoner of Azkaban on this same one(I'm going to get annoyed, don't ask why)  
> \- Entering Prisoner of Azkaban  
> \- Can anyone guess Henrietta's to be love?  
> \- Huntress Animals awaken, there's something about Wormtail too. Ending names and maybe the Witches will be revealed later... Ooh, ideas bes a brewing  
> \- And if this was a different fiction that was called The Other, Other Potters, then this chapter would be chapter one. Just putting that out there  
> \- Finally we meet Nadine

Chapter Seventeen: Marge and The Other, Other Potters

 

  
     Harry sighed sadly as he read “A History of Magic” by Bathilda Bagshot. He hate the Dursleys but most of all he missed Henrietta, and though he hadn’t gotten a chance to know them as well, William, Jasmine, and the twins. With them he got to laugh and learn new things about magic and his parents. Henrietta would be able to help him with his homework and give him actual clothes and things he needed. That was far more than he could say about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  
     And this summer was better than last year. Harry didn’t know what exactly Henrietta said to them, but it had worked like a charm. They didn’t take away meals, lock him in the cupboard, or threaten or even use physical harm. Granted he was still a servant and outcast, but it was better than before. Most of the time they ignored him unless they wanted him to take out the trash or cook, and whenever they fired insults they would always glance around as though Henrietta would jump out of nowhere and blast them into oblivion.  
     He wrote to her as much as possible. Sometimes though Dudley dared to shoot pebbles at it with his slingshot and thankfully was never able to hit either Hedwig or Hera. But Harry knew that if he dared to hit Hera, that he would sorely regret it. The bird was lovely to look at, but she had a temper and a dangerous side that probably rivaled his aunt’s. He’d also had his wand and most of his school things locked into the trunk, but he still had the lockpick Henrietta had given him. He also managed to snag Padfoot and Moony out of there, but didn’t risk taking Prongs and Wormtail too. Even if he hid them under the bed, which they would probably not appreciate, he didn’t want to risk any of the three finding them and taking them away. Or worse, destroying them.  
     Harry had given the phone number for the landline to Ron, which turned out to be a big mistake. Ron was his best friend, but was not well acquainted with muggle technology. He had shouted into the speaker on the telephone and Vernon had not been happy. On the brighter side, Mr. Weasley had won a contest and the Weasleys got to go on a trip to Egypt. It sounded wonderful and brilliant in his opinion.  
Hermione had sent a letter just like Ron, and he wasn’t surprised when Aunt Etta sent him something too. Though it arrived by mail, not by Hera. Harry was going to take it up to his ‘room’ but Dudley snatched it out of his hands the second he saw the package. “That’s mine!” Harry ignored the glare from his ‘aunt’ and ‘uncle’, he wasn’t going to let Dudley destroy something from his aunt. “No one would send a freak a gift so large,” Dudley ripped open the packaging and dropped it the moment he saw what was inside. Harry picked it up, away from the grubby hands of his cousin and the dangerous ones of Petunia and Vernon. It was another stuffed animal. With beautiful red and gold and even orange plumage with golden eyes. He recognized the bird instantly from Jasmine’s collection. There was a note inside it saying that Jasmine wanted to keep it until Hogwarts so that he could be closer to his aunt in a way. It was Lady Firebird. “Get it away from here!” Petunia shouted, not liking the look on her precious Duddykin’s face.  
Along with all the birthday letters he got his Hogwarts letter in the mail. He couldn’t wait for Etta to burst through the door one day in a few weeks and take him to Diagon Alley and then to Hogwarts with her and his cousins. But unfortunately, that was not how things had gone.  
     He could have dealt with Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. But when Vernon’s sister, Marge, came into the picture. That’s when thing turned for the worst. Whereas Henrietta was sweet, kind, loving, and protective, Marge was cruel, hateful, and a beast. But he would have to be ‘good’ if he was going to get his permission slip to Hogsmeade signed. He had the feeling that the teachers wouldn’t accept a signature from Henrietta, considering the painful fact that she wasn’t his official guardian.  
     When the overly obese woman waddled into the house, he was insulted as though he had no brain and deserved it. She was the worst but he could take the insults, hatred, and disrespect towards him. But it hadn’t even occurred that the woman might start talking about his family. “See it all the time in dogs. If there’s something wrong with the bitch, then there’ll be something wrong with the pup,” and her wineglass exploded. Harry couldn’t have controlled it. He was furious. His mum was wonderful and the woman had no right to talk about them like that. She merely said something about having a strong grip and brushed it off. But it wasn’t the end of it there.  
     She came back to the topic and said his mum was a bad egg and his dad was an unemployed drunk. He was about to start shouting that it was all lies when she said something that made his fury pool over. “And didn’t Potter have a sister? Probably wretched, a bitch herself I have no doubt. Any mutts she ever has will be no better than that runt,” Marge cackled hideously and Vernon smiled pleasantly with Dudley. Petunia looked uncomfortable about Lily, but thought the same about James and Henrietta. Harry was furious.  
     The table began to shake, Petunia’s good china exploded and Marge swelled and floated outside. Vernon tried to keep her on the ground but he lost his grip and she floated into the sky. Harry sprinted up the stairs, knowing what would happen next. He grabbed his stuff from his room and from the cupboard, the Marauders and Lady Firebird included and ran but was stopped by Vernon. “You bring her back right now!” the man bellowed at him. “No, she deserved it!” Harry shouted back.  
     “What kind of a brat keeps stuffed animals? The devil is that thing?” he heard Dudley ask. He ignored it and took off, knowing that he would have to find Henrietta before things got worse. Would he face expulsion from Hogwarts because of it? Would he see his aunt again? He hoped so. He had to find Henrietta or even William.  
~Later~  
     He sat on the curb, clutching the five animals to his chest protectively. He couldn’t wake them up, unless he wanted more trouble just by casting a simple ‘awake’ spell. But even the soft feeling of fur, fake or not, was comforting. He had a rather frightening run in with a big black dog that looked like a more raggedy version of Padfoot and was picked up by “The Knight Bus” which had been less than pleasant.  
One minute he was on the ground outside of the bus, and the next he was standing in front of Cornelius Fudge himself. Had Harry not been dizzy and still nauseous from the bus he would have given the man a proper telling of how his ‘family’ really treated him. “I don’t want to go back to Privet Drive! I want Aunt Etta!” Harry snapped. Fudge laughed nervously, clearly not liking that. “Now, now. They are your family after all--” he was cut off by that wondrously familiar voice. “Honestly, if you are that idiotic to think they give a damn about him then why are you Minister of Magic? Petunia Dursley is a she-devil in disguise, and Vernon is no better, and neither is their pig of a son. If he shows his face in that house anytime soon, he’ll be worse off than he was before.”  
     Henrietta came out of the shadows with William by her side. Fudge paled and Harry grinned and hugged them both. “By the way,” she waved her wand at the four Marauders and they blinked awake. “Finally, I thought you’d never cast the spell. Why are we here?” Harry whispered the situation in Padfoot’s ear and instantly two out of four of them began laughing hysterically. “Brilliant! That’s my Fawn!” William led Harry out, carrying his trunk with him and left Henrietta to have a little ‘chat’ with the Minister.  
     “Don’t think I’m an idiot Cornelius. You want Harry away from me so I can’t ‘taint his fragile little mind’ with my issues,” she glowered at the Minister. “He belongs with his family,” Fudge returned the glare. “They are not his family! I am his family! William is his family! They hate him, they abused him and locked him in a cupboard for eleven years until he got his Hogwarts letter. Hagrid had to personally deliver the letter because they wouldn’t let him read it!” Fudge blinked, unsure whether or not to believe her. “I will personally see to it that a Pensieve is formed, and can you imagine how many charges can be pressed against the Ministry, namely you, for child endangerment? And of the famous Harry Potter no less,” he paled instantly. “And don’t think I don’t know about the Orders of Merlin you give yourself each year. Second-class,” he paled even more. “If you let me become Harry’s official guardian, which will happen with or without you, then I will keep quiet,” that was a lie, she had every intention of getting him out of the office but she needed some kind of leverage. He believed it to. “Fine,” he waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.  
     She walked out, slamming the door behind her and began laughing as much as Padfoot and Prongs. “Trouble again, before school. You are James’s boy,” Prongs puffed up in pride at that. “Blowing up Marge Dursley, brilliant,” Padfoot choked out. “We’re going to be Apparating to Potter Manor, though William and Nadine live in his mum’s old manor they were visiting. Nadine was going crazy, we’re going to Apparate,” she held onto his forearm while he clutched the five animals to his chest.  
     Harry did not like Apparation. He felt like vomiting. “Well, your better than Padfoot. Most times people do vomit the first time,” William had said, which earned him a groan from Harry and Padfoot. If toy animals puked, did they puke stuffing? When he looked up he saw probably the most grandest of manors. It looked just as grand as the view of Hogwarts did. “Wanda and Chip are the House-Elves, they’ll be pleased to meet you after all this time,” she waved her wand and the three walked in. “Thought you had the wards up?” William asked. “I do, but I changed them so that they allow the Marauders in. Only the toys though, and Remus,” she shrugged.  
     Though he had seen plentiful strange magic, Harry had not been expecting the parade of fireworks that had exploded when he walked in. “FINALLY!” he heard an almost divine voice shout out. He was tackled into a hug by a woman with pale brownish skin, dark chocolate brown eyes, and long dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached her lower back. She had all kinds of gems and jewelry around her neck with a pair of golden earrings and golden bracelets. “Harry, this bundle of joy is Nadine,” Harry smiled despite the bone crushing hug. “Pleasure to meet you,” he gasped out. “13 years and I finally get to meet you,” she squealed happily.  
     “Mum! You’re squishing him!” he smiled as he heard Jasmine’s voice. Nadine released him only slightly, still having an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He noticed the odd clothing on her, even by Wizarding standards. It was multicolored, all of it. She had thick pants that looked to be made of silk that were blue with green and gold stripes. Her shoes were gold too, and revealed the tops of her feet. Her top was somewhat revealing, which had him slightly flushing. It was thin strapped and stopped just above her midsection, revealing her bare abdomen. It was blue with gold lining and green stripes. Harry was enveloped in more hugs, from Jasmine and the twins. “Heard you blew up a muggle, Harry,” Abu grinned. “Brilliant bit there if we say so ourselves,” Ali added. They reminded him so much of Fred and George. The four would make Snape and Filch go crazy. He knew that much.  
     “Young Master Harry bes here,” he heard a high pitched, yet kind of feminine, voice say. He was hugged by two House-Elves. Wanda and Chip. He remembered their names. “Your room is upstairs to the right, first door,” Henrietta said and Harry nodded. “Hedwig and your other things are already up there,” William added and Harry smiled. Again. Harry went up to his room and happily let Hedwig out of her cage. “That one is going into the Best Pranks of Wizardry,” Padfoot stated proudly, with Prongs nodded. “It’s been a strange night, but it’s better now,” he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.  
~Time Skip~  
     He was at Potter Manor for several nights and he loved it. He was allowed to sleep in and he got to eat the most exotic and delicious breakfast, made by Nadine and the Elves. Jasmine led him up to her room which was like a grand library itself, curtesy of magic, and Hermione would have loved it. It also had a few posters of some of the muggle bands and singers, like Queen. He saw the stuffed animals that had been on Henrietta’s portrait last year. “Tigress, Lady Firebird, Badger, Bandit, Foxy, Jewel, Hatter, Midnight Luna, Flutter. _**Vigilate**_ ,” Jasmine didn’t even have to wave her wand, and the animals came to life. He blinked up at her.  
     She shrugged. “Mum’s magic can’t be tracked by the Ministry. Neither can wandless magic, mum’s not a Witch but she’s brilliant and powerful nonetheless,” the White Tiger looked at him first. “Merlin, Harry!” Tigress said which made the rest blinked awake. “Oh, he’s so adorable! He’s got his mum’s eyes!” Flutter, the giant Beastly creature said with a squeal. “He looked just like his father,” Hatter, the Black Wolf, cooed. “That’s probably not good,” Bandit rolled her own eyes, though she smiled anyway. “Nice to finally meet you,” Foxy and Jewel said. “Imagine being so close yet unable to wake up. I have rights,” Lady Firebird slapped a wing to her chest. Midnight Luna, the Silver Wolf, smiled up at him. “Pleasantry to finally meet you,” he smiled and said it felt the same. “Note to be taken though, we don’t do well around the Marauders. At least not around Prongs, Wormtail, or Padfoot,” the Huntresses all laughed at Tigress’s blue eyed glower that matched Hatter’s grey eyed one. “I’m more surprised that Midnight Luna joined us in that activity,” Jewel confessed. “We’ll certainly be at Hogwarts this year Harry, brilliant to say the least. Like your aunt, we’re here for you,” Tigress promised. Harry couldn’t help but smile. He loved his aunt, and all those in Potter Manor, and he loved magic.  
     Etta and William brought him to Diagon Alley the next day, which had been better than all the other times. For once, he actually felt like he belonged there. Henrietta bought treats and looked at all the games, objects, and books they sold. They stopped at the broom shop, but while Harry was gawking at the newest model, Henrietta actually went _in_. She came out carrying three trunks and the shopkeeper looked more than happy. “Carry one, you git,” she demanded William to do so which he did instantly.  
     After the pet shop, which resulting in William buying a small tiger cub which seemed to love Harry’s un-tamable hair they went into the book store. William went to get everything Harry would be needing for the year from his Hogwarts letter and when they were about to leave Harry’s eye was caught by another book. _Death Omens; What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming_. But he ran right after William and Etta instantly, frightened by what he had seen. On the cover had been a big black dog. Just like the one he’d seen outside the Knight Bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Vigilate is Google Translated to Latin, it means Awake


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Train and the Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Henrietta is not perfect, nor is she imperfect  
> \- Remus is not homeless either :)  
> \- Bit more of Jasmine, do people not like her and her brothers? What about her mum and her dad?  
> \- Just because Nadine is a creature, which passed down to Jasmine and the twins(half, anyway), does not mean she's perfect either. There are rules after all. And just because Henrietta is a Phoenix, does not mean her life is perfection either

Chapter Eighteen: The Train and the Feast

 

  
     The moment they caught up with the Weasleys and Hermione the next day in Diagon Alley, Henrietta stayed true to her word and bought Ron the new wand to which she warned him not to steal the car and get it snapped this time, which had the redhead flushing. But other than that, everything was ready for Hogwarts. Henrietta still had the three trunks and told Harry not to tell anyone what was inside it, and Jasmine loved her Familiar, the Tiger Cub, which she named Lily Lola. William and Nadine, who was forced to change in muggle clothing and who was pouting about it, saw Harry, Jasmine, and the twins off.  
     “Did you get the position yet?” Hermione asked upon seeing Henrietta. “No, someone else has taken it. I’m still Assistant Teacher and Head of Security. Hopefully this one isn’t a dunderhead or a follower of the Dark Lord,” Henrietta shrugged. They made their way in and Henrietta stopped. “You three go find a compartment, I need to make sure the twins don’t do anything Hermione wouldn’t do,” she took off, and the three weren’t sure if she was referring to Fred and George or Ali and Abu. Or was it both?  
     Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a compartment with a sleeping man in it. “Is he homeless? He looks homeless,” Ron questioned. “He’s Professor R.J. Lupin,” Hermione stated. “How do you know that? How does she know everything?” Ron questioned, which made Hermione roll her eyes. “It’s on his suitcase,” Ron flushed at that.  
     In the mid-afternoon it began to rain, and Harry was watching out the cold window when Draco Malfoy strolled into their compartment. Draco smirked, seeing that Harry’s aunt was nowhere to be seen. “Potty and the Weasel, where’s that blood-traitor aunt of yours?” Harry glared back and Ron shared it. “I’d watch what your saying Malfoy, or my cousin will hex you again,” he had a feeling that Jasmine would do that, rules be damned. Draco took a step back and Harry had to force back his laughter. “Cousins, Potter? How many blood-traitors or filthy half-bloods have you got in your family?” Jasmine appeared at that moment, blue eyes filled with fury. “Care to find out?” and within seconds Malfoy was gone. “Coward,” Ron snorted.  
     “I’d have figured he learned his lesson with that curse last year,” Jasmine shook her head. “What did that do anyway?” Hermione asked. “You don’t wanna know, I think I might have scared Madam Pomfrey,” Jasmine confessed before leaving. “Well that was vague,” Ron mumbled and Hermione nodded.  
     Later the train jerked to a sudden stop and Henrietta still had not found their compartment. “Why are we stopping? We can’t be there yet,” Hermione stood. Suddenly the compartment door opened. “Sorry-do you know what’s going on?” Neville asked. “Neville? Come over and sit down,” Hermione ordered. Soon Ginny came in as well, and everyone started talking at once and slightly panicking even when Henrietta came in. “Silence!” she shouted. “Thank you,” she sighed out.  
     She ordered everyone to get back into their compartments and shut the doors, and most of them listened. The window turned blue and white with ice, which made Ron panic. The room grew cold and a feeling of dread filled the air. Even though she had the other side of her, Henrietta still shivered. The door opened and a dark, shadowed cloaked figure floated in. Harry passed out and both the Lupin and Henrietta shot out the same spell, “ ** _Expecto Patronum!_** ” and silvery white light left both their wands. Henrietta saw that Lupin’s was a Wolf and hers was a Lioness, to which earned curious awes from the students watching after the dementor fled.  
     Remus went to his suitcase. “Let me guess, you have your not-so-secret stash of chocolate in there?” Remus flushed but nodded. “Chocolate?” Hermione asked. “It helps after a run in with a dementor,” he told Ron and Hermione to wake Harry. “Were you awake the entire time?” Ron questioned. “Most of it, in and out a bit. I know I heard someone ask if I was homeless,” Ron flushed instantly, face and ears burning pink. Remus passed chocolate around to the kids in the compartment. “They were looking for him,” Henrietta murmured.  
     Henrietta sighed. Sirius Black. That’s who the Dementors had been looking for, but he wasn’t on the train. He couldn’t have been. Ever since he broke out of Azkaban he’d been on the run. He was the Secret Keeper for James and Lily, and he had told Voldemort where they were. Sirius Black, son of Orion and Walburga Black, a Death Eater? Henrietta didn’t know anymore.  
~Harry~  
     There was a feeling of dread in Harry’s stomach as he fell into darkness. He couldn’t think straight and he couldn’t see anything. All he could hear was a woman begging, “Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry!” there was flash of green light and the woman screamed. Yet he awoke to being slapped in the face. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light with Ron and Hermione hovered over him. He saw his aunt and the man who had been sleeping. “Glad to see you awake,” Henrietta smiled. ‘Chocolate,” Harry was confused but ate it anyway, which helped the cold feeling of dread he’d gotten.  
     When they stopped they went their separate ways. Though the feast was slightly delayed due to the train incident, so they had some free time. Harry pulled Padfoot and Prongs out of his trunk and Henrietta cast the spell. “I’m bored,” Padfoot whined. “Yeah, well you won’t be when Harry tells you what happened on the train,” Padfoot and Prongs looked curious now. “I’ve got to go to my dorm, Harry. I’ll see you at the feast,” she promised as she took off.  
     For the portrait, she kept the same one of the Huntresses in their Animagus forms. But she had it to where when she said the password, Aries, Huntress, or other, that the portrait would shimmer and change into the Marauders, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. They looked exactly like bigger versions of the toys, though Wormtail was actually smaller than the toy.  
     She let Hera fly out for a while and left her window open. She set everything up how she wanted it, toys, knick knacks, books, posters, pictures, portraits, and all. The majority of the newer photos were of her, William, Nadine, Jasmine, and the twins, but she managed to get a few of Harry. Something she was grateful for.  
     When she was done she went down to the feast and sat next to Remus, much to Severus’s annoyance. “At least this year we have a competent Defense Teacher,” Remus raised an eyebrow at that. “Lockhart was a fraud and Quirrel was with the Dark Lord. You’re Remus Lupin, who is brilliant and a lover of chocolate. And you won’t terrify the children, and it’s been to long since we last spoke,” Remus nodded, a small flush to his cheeks.  
     Henrietta was happy when Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in, thankful that nothing bad had happened this year, but it disappeared when she saw kids, namely Slytherins, pointing at Harry. If they were making fun of him because of the Dementor, then it wasn’t really a big deal. Not to her anyway. But she was broken from her thoughts when a voice boomed through the chatter, silencing the entire school. Albus smiled with his twinkling eyes and shimmering beard. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all,” and he explained the situation with the Dementors. That they were on Ministry of Magic business and looking for Sirius Black and he explained that they are very dangerous and not to provoke them or sneak around, and that trickery, like invisibility cloaks, could not be used against them. “But on a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers. Professor Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” there was a round of applause. Though it wasn’t heavy as they all were thinking the same thing. How long until he gets the boot? Which Henrietta found true but rather rude. Remus was not a fraud, or a follower. He was Remus.  
     “As for the second, I’m sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn retired at the end of last year. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid,” there was a thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table and from most teachers. “Perfect for Hagrid,” Remus nodded. “What’s that on the table?” he pointed to the Gryffindor table where Harry and the toys were sitting. Jasmine must’ve awakened Moony and Wormtail. “They’re Harry’s,” Henrietta shrugged. “They’re moving, and talking,” Severus pointed out. “They’re enchanted. They’re based on the Marauders,” Severus froze and glared at the plush animals and Remus looked somewhat curious.  
     “Is it the same over there?” Severus pointed to the Ravenclaw table where Jasmine was sitting next to a pale blonde haired girl. But she saw Lady Firebird and all the other Huntresses and people were staring of course. “The Huntresses,” Henrietta confessed. “Don’t judge me, they like it,” she laughed at the snake shaking his head. “A Huntress and a Marauder, can things get any worse?” Henrietta stared at him with wide eyes. “You just jinxed it,” two voices said in unison. _Things could always get worse._ Henrietta could never forget that. _But after the hurricane, comes a rainbow. Eventually anyway._ Henrietta could only grin at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Wish Sirius and Remus... And Severus... I'm gonna cry now. WHY J.K. WHY?!  
> \- Anywho, was this a good chapter or a bad chapter?  
> \- Also her Animagus would have been a Phoenix either way, either that or a Lioness. But the Huntresses Toys were made after Henrietta's 'incident', also is it weird I did that? I thought it'd be cute. I talk to much. Or type, write, whatever  
> \- Also she's named Hera/Juno because next to Hecate, Hera is my favorite. Zeus is not a 'playa' he is a man-whore and quite frankly I don't care if I get struck by a lightning bolt and die  
> \- Imperfect is brilliance and true perfection in disguise  
> \- Also reference to Katy Perry's song Firework somewhere


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Divination and Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Riddikulus I tell you, utterly riddikulus. It's bonkers that Hagrid and Buckbeak were blamed for that  
> \- Hope Trelawney's little part in this chapter isn't hated upon

Chapter Nineteen: Divination and Defense

 

  
     Henrietta tapped a finger to her head as she stared into her own teacup that Trelawney had given her. It was Divination time for the third-years, and she was grateful to see Harry but he was just as confused as her and Hermione was getting irritated. It was obvious Sybill Trelawney, descendant of the famous Seer Cassandra Trelawney, could not have inherited her ancestor’s soothsayer powers and if she did, then they made her nuttier than a brownie stuffed full of peanuts.  
     Though Lady Firebird knew how much Rebekkah loved Divination, with an absolute passion and was very serious about it, and more realistic than Trelawney, Henrietta couldn’t see the point of it. Sure, it was what the Greek heroes used to determine their fate and fulfill prophecies. But it also often ended in death. It didn’t help that the batty woman was going around, snooping around, in everyone’s teacups and giving them random prophecies. Mostly of death. Henrietta nearly had a heart attack when Trelawney appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her teacup. Henrietta had a accidental knack for giving Harry and Madam Pomfrey a heart attack, and other teachers had one for giving Henrietta a heart attack. It was not fun.  
     “My dear, in your future I see the Vase. It means a friend will come to you in need,” she raised an eyebrow, tapping her index finger on her lip. That might be Remus, during his Moony areas. “She’s mad,” Padfoot whispered to Harry and surprisingly, Ron and _Hermione_ nodded. “Aren’t they all?” Prongs asked. “The Lamb! It means renewal, victory of life over death, gentleness, tenderness, and innocence. Sacrifice as well,” Henrietta’s finger stopped. She didn’t believe in Divination. But unfortunately even the wildest of prophecies had a knack for coming true, look at the Greek heroes. “Finally the Branch. It’s connecting with another, and they make another branch together. What I see in your cup is that an old friend in need will find their way to you. You will see sacrifice in your future, and the Branch means life created by you and another. Children,” Henrietta froze and some people, mainly Gryffindor girls, awed and Slytherins, mainly ones who didn’t like her, were disgusted. Harry above all looked curious, and Hermione still annoyed.  
     “As much as I’d like to believe that Professor, I don’t think that last one will be the case. Thank you for the reading though,” she pushed the cup away. “But of course it is the case! Silly to not believe that, I think this friend will be involved with that,” Henrietta resisted the urge to roll her eyes and then barely concealed her fury when she went over to Harry’s cup. “Should we be worried?” Padfoot questioned to Moony, who was eyeing Prongs warily. “My dear, you have the Grim,” everyone was silent. “Grim means death,” Sybill looked slightly upset yet boggle eyed at the same time. “Maybe it just means you’ll get a pet dog,” Padfoot nudged Harry’s cheek with his nose.  
     Etta sighed. “I think that’s enough prophecies for one day, don’t you?” a lot of students, even a few Slytherins, nodded. At the same time the bell rang. “So how was Care of Magical Creatures? I missed it,” Henrietta asked as they walked out. “I got to ride a Hippogriff,” Henrietta blinked then grinned. “Brilliant!” she said. “Mainly because everyone else backed up and I was closest so Hagrid thought I wanted to at first,” she smiled slightly at that. “But then Malfoy was idiotic enough to walk up to the Hippogriff and insult it, and Buckbeak scratched him arm. Now Hagrid may lose his job and they might put Buckbeak down,” Henrietta’s smile disappeared instantly. If she had been there to stop the dolt from doing that. “Harry, as long as I’m breathing, Buckbeak will too. I have no intention of letting Fudge and Malfoy Senior do that, ooh speaking of which,” she took off instantly. “Where are you going?!” Hermione called. “Brooms!” Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. “She has been planning it since Second-Year since Malfoy bought his way into Quidditch,” Ron blinked. “You mean she’s getting us new brooms?” Harry nodded. “Brilliant!”  
~Time-Skip~  
     She felt a little bad for leaving like that, but she nearly forgot about it. She went straight into Minerva’s classroom, carrying the three heavy cases. “Henrietta, what are those?” Minerva looked slightly surprised at the sight. “A gift, from Professor Henrietta Edelweiss Potter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’s very own Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams,” she opened the cases on the Professor’s desk and Minerva gasped at the sight. They were the same broom Harry had last year, before it hit the Whomping Willow and was busted. Nimbus 2000‘s!  
     “This is what you meant by even the scores, isn’t it?” Henrietta flushed and nodded. “We’ve needed new brooms since I was in school, Minerva. It seems only right, and I wasn’t going to get snazzy brooms like that. To black and silver,” Minerva nodded and smiled softly. “Actually, we’ve needed new brooms since _I_ was in school. This contribution is more than what you realize. And not even just for Gryffindor,” Henrietta shrugged. “I don’t pick Houses over Houses. And I don’t judge a person by their House or ancestry. Only by them. Like Draco for instance, Hagrid warned him and he ignored it. It’s his own fault, not Buckbeak’s,” Minerva sighed and nodded. “I understand that, they don’t,” the Witch shook her head.  
     Minerva’s smile returned though. “Thank you for this, Oliver Wood will certainly be happy,” Henrietta nodded. “I told him last year. Think he was going a bit mad with the wait,” they shared a laugh and Minerva left, undoubtedly to the Quidditch field. “Let go of the past, move on to the future,” Henrietta sighed and smiled as she too left.  
~Headmaster’s Office~  
    Imagine Henrietta’s surprise when she found a House-Elf in her dorm. Apparently Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about something. “Etta, dear! Have a seat,” she did just that and she found herself amused by the cuddling from Fawkes. “He’s never like that around me,” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Henrietta laughed. “But I do have a proposition for you,” she looked back up to him. “Hagrid has been suspended from his position and I think you would be the best substitute. And if he can’t get it back, then Care for Magical Creatures teacher,” Henrietta sighed. “I would like that, but I don’t like that you suspended Hagrid. He loves creatures and creatures love him. Malfoy didn’t listen, it’s his own fault. Not Hagrid or Buckbeak’s,” Dumbledore nodded. “But the Minister and Lucius won’t look at things that way, and Draco wouldn’t dare tell the truth,” he nodded again, a solemn look taking over that twinkle.  
     “It would only be for a little while, depending on how things turn out. And you are wonderful with animals. I will supply you any creatures you want to show the students _but_ dragons,” Henrietta pouted. “It’s out of my price range dear,” she sighed. “Alright, I’ll do it. But you owe me Albus Dumbledore,” and after a few minutes of polite conversation, and prying Fawkes off of Henrietta, she took her leave.  
~With Harry~  
     Harry, Ron, and Hermione were happy that Henrietta would be teaching Care for Magical Creatures, and of course Malfoy was annoyed. He knew she had a class to teach now, but he was excited to finally have a decent teacher for DADA. Quirrel had pretended to be spineless the entire first-year, and Lockhart was a fraud. “Remus Lupin, the bloody DADA teacher,” Prongs shook his head and if a stuffed animal could flush, then Moony did just then which earned curious looks. “Remus Lupin was Moony the Marauder,” the dog shrugged. “So whose the loose convict again?” Hermione shushed him, which he did not appreciate,when the Professor came into the room.  
     Though he’d gotten snarked at by Snape, and teased by the Slytherins, it wasn’t against the rules to have the four with him. It actually was fun and seeing Snape in an elderly woman’s dress was probably the funniest thing he’d seen in his three years of Hogwarts. Everyone was facing their fears that the Boggart took form in and used the spell **_Rikkidulus_**. Ron’s had been a giant spider, which was no surprise. Parvati’s had been a giant clown. Finally it was Harry’s turn but the Boggart took the form of a Dementor which caused Professor Lupin to jump in front of him, wand at the ready. The Boggart shifted and turned into a silvery whitish orb that was behind dark clouds. The Professor cast the spell and the orb turned into a balloon that was losing its air. “Well then, class dismissed,” the other students groaned at that and Harry was stunned.  
     “Who lets a Dementor on a train anyway?” Wormtail questioned. “Silence, you,” Moony came up to Harry and nuzzled his snout on the boy’s arm. “If it helps, Padfoot’s scared of his mother,” Prongs shrugged but Padfoot looked horrified. “You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about that!” he glared. But Harry left before anything else could be said, taking the Marauders with him. He didn’t like the idea of Dementors the slightest, but things would get better. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater, a servant of the Dark Lord, what about Wormtail? Is he Wormtail, a good Marauder, or Peter Pettigrew, a traitor?  
> \- What was thought of about Trelawney's bit about Etta's future? Also I'm 90% sure the 'Grim' in Harry's cup was actually Sirius  
> \- Should I add the prologue back even though I won't remember the entire thing?


	20. Chapter Twenty: Black Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Bit more revelations about Jasmine and the twins' parentage  
> \- There will be an MLP quote in the next chapter, can anyone tell me what it is when I post it?  
> \- Quotes are not mine, and I hope I did them right  
> \- Special Guest Star from the Afterlife

Chapter Twenty: The Marauder’s Map

 

 

     After Harry’s Hogsmeade permission slip had been signed by Henrietta, and was turned down by Mcgonagall, he'd been bumbling about, bored out of his mind and he couldn't even find Henrietta. He'd pulled Prongs and Padfoot out with him and were out for a while. He kept ignoring their advice to go and prank Snape or even Filch just to make them mad. They went back to the Gryffindor common room, but were surprised to see the crowd of students demanding to be let in. “SILENCE!” Henrietta’s sharp voice cut through any chattering. “Mind telling me what is going on?” one of the students pointed to the portrait where the Fat Lady was supposed to be. “Someone get the Headmaster!” she ordered.  
~Five Minutes Later~  
     Albus demanded they search for the Fat Lady after seeing the tearing on her portrait. “That won’t be necessary Headmaster,” Filch said. “Why?” he questioned. “Because she’s up there!” he pointed to a safari-like portrait where the Fat Lady was at. “Jocosta, what happened?” Dumbledore demanded. “He’s here, somewhere in the castle. Ripped my portrait, mad he is. Sirius Black is in the castle!” everyone froze at the words. Henrietta felt sick. She turned to the Head Boy. “Take all the Gryffindors to the Great Hall, make sure none are left behind,” Percy beamed at his status being acknowledged and led everyone to the Great Hall, though Harry cast a sad and concerned look his aunt’s way.  
     “Why would he betray them? Why would he betray James and Lily? If he goes after Harry... I don’t know anymore,” Albus almost flinched at the fearful, broken look in her hazel eyes. “Worry not, we will do everything in our power to keep Harry safe, and if you like you can stay with the students in the Great Hall,” she took off instantly before he even finished his sentence.  
~Time-Skip~  
     After Dumbledore’s speech, everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Gryffindors wanted to gossip and the other three wanted to know what happened. “All of you sit down and I’ll tell you what happened!” they quieted after that. She explained it to everyone and they settled for whispering in groups as they sat on their sleeping bags. Instantly Jasmine approached her with gritted teeth. “Why won’t you just let us find him?” Henrietta glared unintentionally. “Because, they would wonder how a fifth year defeated a Wizard, a former Auror, who was a follower of the Dark Lord. And what if you got hit by the Unforgivable? You know what would happen,” Jasmine sighed in defeat.  
     What would happen if Jasmine or the twins got hit by the Killing Curse is complicated. Their mum wouldn’t be fazed the slightest, it may even bounce off if she was struck. But with the three, as half-creatures their mother’s side would protect their father’s side. But they would lose the magic they had from their mum and be regular Wizards and a Witch. Pureblood Wizards and a Witch, but they would lose their mother’s magic and it would return to her. “Fine,” she stalked off, Jewel clutched protectively to her chest.  
     Right after she noticed Harry didn’t have any of the Marauders with him. He must have left them in his dorm. Henrietta noticed that Jasmine and the twins were relatively close to Harry, and she handed him Lady Firebird which he greatly appreciated. She also noticed that the Weasleys had placed their sleeping fairly close to one another. She placed her sleeping bag next to Harry’s. “Are you alright?” he nodded, clutching Lady Firebird. “Finally I get the cuddles,” Lady Firebird grinned as much as she could. “She’s the younger version of me,” they giggled at Henrietta’s flush. “I was, and still am, a cuddling person,” she laid on her back, thinking of everything that had happened.  
     Sirius was trying to get into the Gryffindor common room. But Harry hadn’t been there, but then again he probably didn’t know that. Henrietta’s heart swelled at the thought of him. She missed all the fun they would always have, and now James, Lily, and Peter were gone. Sirius was a escaped convict, and Remus, well he probably was feeling pain similar to her. But she knew he was either looking or sleeping. She fell asleep, falling into dreamland which actually for once, wasn’t so bad.  
~ _Dream Sequence_ ~  
_The moment Henrietta opened her eyes, she knew she was dreaming. She was sitting on the couch next to Lily, which proved that it was a dream. “Am I in heaven?” Henrietta asked. Lily chuckled and smiled. “I don’t think so, and you won’t be for a long time. Not if I have anything to say about it,” Lily said firmly._  
_“Thank you,” Henrietta blinked. She hadn’t expected that. “For what?” she asked, her voice having a slight echo to it. “For protecting Harry, for getting him away from Petunia and...” she trailed off, a sad look in those green eyes of hers. “I always knew she was hateful, and she was jealous of me for having something she didn’t but I think that demeanor would have changed if she’d have been constantly criticized for her blood status and constantly bullied. I always loved her and she hated me. But thank you for being a better sister than she ever could, and for being a better aunt than she ever could,” Lily smiled with glassy eyes. Though Henrietta let her tears fall freely. “But I’m also here about Sirius,” Henrietta sighed. “He betrayed you,” Henrietta murmured. Lily smacking her in the head made her hiss in pain. She definitely had not expected that. “No, he didn’t. He wasn’t the Secret Keeper,” Henrietta blinked owlishly. “But he was, every--” Lily cut her off. “‘Everyone knew it was Black’ trust me enough people believe that lie. I don’t need you to believe it too,” Lily’s eyes hardened. “Do you honestly think that the rebellious Sirius Black, who hated that rubbish about blood purity and defied his mother every chance he got, who was James’s best friend, would really betray us?” Henrietta shook her head. That was where her confusion had always come into existence. She hated it._  
_“But if Sirius wasn’t the Secret Keeper, then who--” Lily disappeared, and so did everything else. And much to her dismay, horror, and sadness,_ she awoke. She really hated it when that happened. But then she began to hate Divination all the more. The Vase that held friendship she mentally chided herself at the cheesy title. Even if the dream wasn’t real, Sirius might as well just be the friend in need. Only one way to find out. She sighed and pulled out her wand. She really hated dreams, and Divination. To bad she didn’t have the Marauder’s Map on her, that would definitely help.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: A Friend For Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- When did he try to sneak into Hogsmeade? Did I mess that up?  
> \- Insert MLP quote

Chapter Twenty-One: A Friend For Life

 

  
     Padfoot ran through the Forbidden Forest. How could he have been so stupid? Of course the Fat Lady wouldn’t let him in! Especially without the passwords! The moment he was deep enough in the forest, he stopped behind a tree and morphed into his human form. He was a mess. Thirsty, sleep deprived, starving, foul smelling, and wore the same prisoner’s garb he had for weeks. He was an idiot for thinking that Remus was going to be the traitor. Remus may be smart, but he was the biggest softy Sirius had ever met. Lily would have slapped him for thinking like that. He’d thought it wise to make Peter, the weak simpering pathetic Peter, the Secret Keeper, that the Death Eaters wouldn’t expect him to be trusted with such a big job. _Everyone knew it was Black._ They’d said.  
     He knew if he was caught he was a dead man. He would either be Kissed by a Dementor, something he did not want to happen, or Henrietta would find him, and most likely kill first and ask questions later. His heart ached at the thought of the Witch. He pulled out the red envelope from the jacket pocket and smiled as he looked over the photos for the hundredth time. Merlin, she’d grown strong, well stronger, and beautiful. The only bad part was the expression in her eyes. Though they were smiling in the picture, her eyes still held a haunted look. She’s seen both the wonders of life and the horrors of death. He saw himself with that same look last time he looked into a mirror.  
     But she was taking care of Harry like James would have wanted, she was protecting Hogwarts. She was doing her duty, and he had failed his. He was a fugitive and soiled the good name Sirius Black from one bloody mistake. He sighed and put the photos back in his pocket. Pettigrew had to pay for what he had done to his family. The moment he realized Pettigrew was at Hogwarts where Harry and Etta were, he broke and got out the first chance he got. He remembered those little stuffed animals Lily and Etta had made for little Harry, Prongs the Stag, Padfoot the Dog, Moony the Wolf, and Wormtail the Rat. Sirius growled at the last one. But of course Peter’s Animagus was a rat, it took his personality and he had ratted them out to the Dark Lord.  
     If he was going to be imprisoned again or even given a fate worse than death, then he would want it to be for a crime he actually committed. The murder of Peter Pettigrew. He was so exhausted, he fell asleep right on that tree.  
~ _Dream Flashback_ ~  
 _James and Sirius made their way into one of the many Departments of the Ministry. They’d finally found the one where Henrietta and the other Auror had been sent to, but both froze at what they saw. The Auror was dead, and Henrietta was pale and gaunt, had it not been for the short raspy breaths Sirius might have thought her to be dead. Her eyes were glazed over enough and looked well like it. Instantly the two Marauders went to her and James began casting healing charms and as many healing spells he could think of._  
 _There was blood everywhere and her robes were torn, revealing the gashes on her chest and abdomen. A Severing Curse, and she had been left there to die. Tears were in James’s eyes and Sirius clutched her hand while too tried to stop the bleeding. “Who did this?” Sirius ground out. Henrietta gasped in pain and blood spewed from her mouth. “Don’t talk, it’ll make it worse,” James said, casting another charm but none of them seemed to be working. “Malfoy,” she choked out. Both were furious._  
 _But they’d taken her to Dumbledore and his Phoenix, Fawkes, cried on all the wounds and it stopped the bleeding but there was a poisoning curse in her blood. “Will she heal?” Sirius asked, desperation in his eyes. “I don’t know,” Dumbledore said sullenly, the twinkle long gone from his eyes. “He left her there to bleed out,” James chuckled without humor. “Probably something related to the blood purity rubbish,” he walked out of the room, tears in his eyes. “Time will tell,” Dumbledore pulled Sirius away, though it took a minute because he fought back. Not with wand or fist, but he clung to her cot and her hand. He’d left Fawkes in there with her._  
 _Before Sirius left he promised he would protect Etta and do what he could to protect Harry, James, and Lily. He’d broken that promise. He’d failed James and Lily. He’d failed Harry. He failed Henrietta._  
~Dream Flashback Over~  
     He woke up feeling nothing but guilt. He hadn’t had that nightmare in a long time. He’d forgotten the promise he made and broke it. On the night he’d cornered Pettigrew, he had been more focused on avenging James he hadn’t even bothered to go to Etta and comfort her or even make sure Harry was alright. How could he have been so... selfish?  
Then again he was in mourning. He grew reckless when angry and emotional and that gave Pettigrew the perfect opportunity. He looked at the sky. Early morning, though kind of dark. He changed back into a dog and began exploring the forest. He couldn’t go back to sleep with Etta’s deathly face in his mind.  
     Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt himself fall to the ground, under a petrified spell. “Revelus!” that had been Henrietta’s voice and she saw him change back into human form. She dashed and pressed him up against the tree, wand pressed to his neck. Not deeply to where it would hurt, just threateningly. It worked. “How many times did I dream about this, eh Etta,” she pressed her wand deeper. “Not time for your creepiness and teenage issues. I want answers Sirius Black. This is an interrogation, not a tea party,” he raised an eyebrow. “I don’t even see any tea,” she glared. “Not helping,” she muttered. “Drink,” she handed him a small vial. It was clear and if he didn’t know better, he’d say it was water. “Veratiserum, really?” she glared at him. “Drink,” she ordered and he didn’t hesitate to do just that.  
     “Did you betray James and Lily,” she asked as his eyes glassed over. “No,” she bit her lip to suppress the smile. “Were you in contact with Voldemort at all?” again another no. “Were you the Secret Keeper for James and Lily?” No,” she raised an eyebrow, a thoughtful look in those hazel eyes. “Who was the Secret Keeper?” Peter Pettgirew,” she froze. “Peter... What happened on the night James and Lily were killed?” she demanded. “I found James and Lily dead, Harry was bleeding from a wound on his forehead and I saw robes in front of the crib. I took Harry and gave him to Hagrid along with my flying motorcycle. He told me he was taking him to Dumbledore. I went after Peter and he blew up the street and cut off his finger and I was blamed,” she understood that. “What happened after?” the Veratiserum only had a few seconds left. “I was never given a trial and thrown into Azkaban,” and the Veratiserum was gone and his eyes were back to stormy grey. She dropped her wand and hugged him, he was sure he heard a few bones crack but other than that he was fine and instantly he hugged her back.  
     “Why the bloody hell didn’t you ask Remus to be the Secret Keeper?” she sobbed out. “I was stupid, I judged him because of his condition. I’ll never forgive myself for that Etta,” she punched him in the chest, knocking the window out of him. “You’ll be lucky if I don’t let Moony have at you next Full Moon. And trust me, you wouldn’t ever get another chance to do something that stupid if you even think about it. There won’t be a body to find,” Sirius shuddered but smiled. There was his Lady Firebird. “You know, before I got that letter, I thought I’d lost you too, I thought you’d died. Dumbledore never said anything after,” Henrietta sighed.  
     “Fawkes helped, the tears helped. Malfoy’s an idiot, we’re going to clear your name and is Peter in Hogwarts?” Sirius sighed and nodded. “So hundreds of students that all have a rat, and only one of them is missing a toe. Lovely,” he chuckled. “At least you didn’t kill me first and then ask questions,” she shrugged. “I’m not Fudge, I’m not an idiot. That actually doesn’t make sense, why would James’s best friend betray him? Especially when you were the one who hated that rubbish about blood purity,” he nodded. “‘Everyone knew it was Black’,” he muttered and he swore he felt her shudder. “I had a dream before I came out here, Lily was there. She slapped me in the head for ever thinking it was you, she even said that same line. Bloody redhead disappeared right after I asked who the real Secret Keeper was. I hate it when they do that,” he chuckled. “So aside from the obvious horrid smell, I’m sure your starving and thirsty,” she conjured up food and water. “Eat, and then we’ll talk. But tell me this, you thought I would kill first and ask questions later. But you did the same thing. Only difference was you got arrested before you could kill. Didn’t you think about your innocence?” and that was how their conversation went.  
     She would roll her eyes at certain things. “Last Christmas I gave Harry the Marauders, the toys,” he smiled. “Padfoot didn’t want to get his ear chewed again,” he raised an eyebrow. “Okay?” he was confused and she smirked as he kept eating his fourth ham and cheese sandwich. “I’d stop eating if I were you, you’ll choke,” reluctantly, a pout on his face, he did as she said. “There’s still a bit of James left with us, and you might say Peter as well. Moony and you too. Before James and Lily died, I took a bit of magic from the four of you and put it into the animals. They’re alive Sirius,” he stared at her with a large doe-eyed look. She was right, he would have choked. “You stole our magic?!” he hadn’t meant to shout but still. “I wouldn’t say stole, more like borrowed,” she shrugged, giving him that look he would always give Mcgonagall whenever he was up to something.  
     “They all have the personality of each of the Marauders. But Wormtail has never seemed bad, and they only have memory spanning from your First-Year to Seventh-Year. I’m not sure if Wormtail is much like Peter in the Death Eater area,” Sirius nodded and frowned. “And he has all his toes,” she added. “It’s weird, but Harry loves them. It’s the last bit of his father he has, and it was all I had left of James and you,” she sighed. “But that’ll drive Severus crazy. Sirius Black and Padfoot,” she grinned and he couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Next time though, don’t tear up the portrait of the Fat Lady. That was rude,” he snorted. “She wouldn’t let me in,” he defended. “You didn’t have the passwords,” he looked at her. “Will you tell me the password?” he did not plead, and if he did he would never admit it. “No,” his jaw fell.  
     “The bloody hell? Why not?” he demanded. “Because, if he’s with one of the Gryffindors you’ll do something stupid,” he pouted and knew she was right. “So aside from that, what have you been doing?” he asked. “I’ve got three second-cousins. William got married,” he chuckled. “Ravenclaw’s nerd got married?” she rolled her eyes at that. “Yes, he has Jasmine whose actually a Ravenclaw. Then the twins, Ali and Abu and they’re Gryffindors,” he raised an eyebrow at the names. “Nadine, their mum, is Arabian,” he nodded and smirked. “He likes the foreign ladies then?” she slapped him in the back of his head for that. “Pervert,” she muttered.  
     Sirius smiled and returned to his sandwich. “I’ll look for Peter, but we are not going to kill him. We’re going to let the Dementors have him,” Sirius shuddered at the memory of the Dementors. “After he’s given a Trial and you’re given the one you never got. Plus it can lead to getting Fudge out of the office,” he raised an eyebrow. “He left Harry with Petunia Dursley for twelve years and not even Dumbledore told him about me. I begged Dumbledore to let me take him after I healed and he told me Harry was in a safe and loving home. He was not. They put bars on his windows and locks on his door, which could have killed him had there been a fire. Apparently he lived in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years, Hagrid had to personally deliver his Hogwarts letter because they kept burning his. And compared to his oaf of a uncle and cousin, he’s like a toothpick. He was starving while they were gorging themselves on food, and I don’t think Petunia even cooked it. Think of House-Elves Sirius, and comparing them to Harry. He wasn’t that different,” with each word his anger kept growing.  
     First Peter, then Fudge, and did Dumbledore know? “Don’t get that look in your eye, because then they will throw you into Azkaban for murdering muggles. They’re not worth it, besides the best method of payback is torture or undercover attacks. Not death. There are worse things than death,” he saw the look in her eyes and felt guilt stab him again. “I think Harry might your his godfather, he didn’t know about that either. And he thinks you betrayed them,” Sirius sighed. “We’ll fix it,” she promised.  
     “Why didn’t you just kill me when you saw me?” Sirius asked. “Because I hoped you were innocent and somehow you didn’t betray them, and look at the fact. You really didn’t do it. Besides, you’re my friend. A friend for life and after, that’s what you are to me and nothing could keep me from standing by your side if you’re truly innocent,” he smiled at that and unfortunately she had to leave, lest someone come looking for her and discover him. “I’ll bring food when I can,” she promised and returned to the castle, a new spring in her step.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Hippogriff and the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Wormtail and Sirius, wanted a bit more but changed it  
> \- Should Wormtail be a good guy or a bad guy? Still trying to figure that out. Peter was a doob, what movie did he die in?

Chapter Twenty-Two: Hippogriff and the Plan

 

  
     It was another Hogsmeade weekend and Henrietta had a feeling Harry wouldn’t just sit around this time, he’d probably use James’s old Invisibility Cloak to sneak in. She rolled her eyes but said nothing, she had presents to get. She’s already gotten the Quidditch teams their brooms, so that was fine. Though Minerva had exchanged the Nimbus 2000‘s on Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for something else, an older model but newer in crafting so they were good on their brooms for that. Either way they got the new brooms they needed.  
     She’d gotten Ron plenty of sweets, Hermione and Jasmine books, the ginger twins and the Potter twins items from Zonko’s, Neville some plants for Herbology, a few potions items for Severus, and she’d bought a bunch of chocolate for herself from Honeydukes. She’d also managed to sneak the Marauders from Harry’s dorm and left a note on his pillow. “Can we go back to Zonko’s?” Padfoot asked for the fourth time. Some people found it odd that the Professor was carrying around four stuffed animals and others, who knew about the four Marauders, found it adorable and Padfoot did not enjoy being called cute by one of the older woman shopkeepers.  
     Henrietta had gotten all her gifts and everything she would need and returned to the station. She just hoped Sirius wouldn’t go crazy and kill Wormtail, she had a plan to find Peter through Wormtail. They did share magic after all. She could only hope.  
~With Harry~  
     Harry had been in a good mood until he listened in on Hagrid, Fudge, Rosemerta, and Mcgonagall’s conversation. his head was spinning and he was furious. Black had been his father’s best friend and was Harry’s godfather? Hagrid had been the one to reveal it all and apparently Black was also Henrietta’s friend and the worst part of it was what Mcgonagall said. “It was gold, solid gold, with a two small rubies on each side of the diamond. He was going to do it whenever Henrietta was healed from the curse,” that was all she had said, but Harry had an idea of what exactly she was talking about.  
     He spent the whole night wide awake thinking about it. Despite the oddness of his position as Harry’s godfather, he was going to give his aunt such a thing? Harry was seething, how could he have betrayed them like that? Henrietta probably didn’t even know! The more he thought about Sirius, the angrier her got. He was torn. Part of him wanted him dead, but another part told him it wasn’t right. Besides, if anyone really deserved to kill him it would be Etta. Either that or the Dementors. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the Marauder’s Map he’d gotten from Fred and George. He found Etta’s note saying how she borrowed the Marauders, and knew it was theirs. Padfoot was made from Sirius Black, Prongs from his father, Moony from Professor Lupin, and Wormtail was Peter. Either way, he knew the Map would be more than just useful.  
     Ron and Hermione took him to Hagrid’s hut to try and calm him down but turns out Henrietta was already there. “We’ll think of something Hagrid,” Henrietta sighed as Hagrid kept sobbing. “What’s going on?” Hermione asked. Hagrid handed him the letter and Harry read it out loud, not liking the words.  
_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_  
_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on one of the students, we have accepted the assurance of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the incident. However the concern about the Hippogriff will be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and the Hippogriff at the Committee’s Offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._  
     Ron tried to give him some hope but it failed. “Yeh don’t know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o’ Dangerous Creatures. They got it out fer interesting creatures!” he sobbed out. Henrietta nodded solemnly. All of the sudden here was a crash from the corner and the third years saw Buckbeak happily munching on a bloody cut of some kind of animal “I couldn’t leave him tied up out there in the snow, all on his own! On Christmas!” he sobbed out.  
     “You can let him stay here for today, but you’re going to have to tie him up tomorrow. You know how ignorant they are,” the half-giant sniffled but nodded. “Alright,” he sighed out. “If he loses the case, unfortunately I think he will, they will put Buckbeak down. They all listen to Malfoy Senior because of the money in his pocket,” the three nodded. “Surely you could find a way to get them to let Buckbeak go? Or Dumbledore?” Harry asked but Hagrid shook his head. “Most people don’ like Etta, and Dumbledore has done enough. Got enough on his plate keepin’ them Dementors outta the castle and Sirius Black lurkin’ around,” Henrietta stiffened and the mention of Sirius and the three looked at each other sadly, misinterpreting the real reason.  
    “Shall I make a cup of tea?” Ron asked. Harry stared at him in disbelief and he flushed. “It’s what mum does whenever someone’s upset,” Henrietta smiled. “Tea sounds like a lovely idea,” Ron smirked at Harry and hopped up to make it. “I have to go, I have an idea as to catching our little criminal,” she didn’t say Sirius in specific but it seemed to make the two happy.  
~In the Forbidden Forest, 30 Minutes later~  
     Henrietta went deeper into the Forest, mindful of any unwanted wildlife and set up another picnic. She saw Sirius, as Padfoot, come out and instantly he dove for the food. It was spaghetti and meat balls, pork chops, steaks, and things like that. Henrietta focused on one of her happier memories. When Harry was born, and cast her patronus. It was again the Lioness and it bumped heads with a awe eyed curious before taking off to the sky. “Ward against Dementors, turn human,” he did as she said but kept eating. “I brought him,” she pulled Wormtail out and woke him up with the spell.  
Sirius stopped eating instantly. She told both of them everything and Wormtail just looked like a sad and confused rat. “I wouldn’t have betrayed James and Lily... Why would he do that?” Henrietta could tell he wasn’t lying, the magic could let her know whether or not someone was lying to her. Wormtail wasn’t.  
     They talked about how to catch him and how to get the trial into the Ministry’s eyes and Henrietta had two Pensieves in mind. One with the Dursleys, three if she counted her conversation with the Minister, and then for her interrogation of Sirius. “So how is Harry?” Sirius wanted to change the subject. “He’s fine. He’s got good grades despite Severus’s hatred for him, but he was so upset when he found out his Nimbus was busted from the Quidditch incident,” in the distance they heard the bell ring. “I have a class to get to, and he has a dorm to get back to,” she put him back to sleep which he gladly accepted. “I got you this,” he handed him a pouch and a wand. “It won’t be as good as yours, but it’ll do,” and with that she left. But he saw that it was money in the pouch and after hearing about the broom, he knew just what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Still trying to figure that out, open to suggestions on that  
> \- Sorry if this is a bit short, next is the Christmas chapter again. That made me mad when Hermione told Mcgonagall about the broom, even if she had good intentions it was still a Christmas gift that was taken away for about a month. That's just rude.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Don't hate me," says the mistletoe. "Hey, ho! Let's burn the mistletoe!"  
> \- No seriously(no pun intended), whoever hates me... Haters gonna hate, insert The Interview quote, hate us, cause...  
> \- Sorry if this was short

Chapter Twenty-Three: Christmas

 

  
     Again Henrietta set up the Gryffindor common room with a Christmas theme, but this time William and Jasmine weren’t here so she’d had to deliver the books to Jasmine in the Ravenclaw common room, which she loved immensely. When she returned the the Gryffindor common room she smiled to see everyone opening their presents already. Harry was smiling and that made a feeling of warmth spread through her heart. “Merry Christmas, Little Lions,” she grinned. She’d gotten Harry sweets, clothes, and a new Owl cage for Hedwig.  
     Harry was even happier when he opened his last present: A Firebolt. “That’s an expensive gift! Who sent that Harry?” Ron asked, a gigantic grin on his face as he knew Gryffindor would win the next match. There was no card. “Harry, what if Sirius Black sent it? It could be cursed for all we know!” Harry frowned. “I don’t think it is,” Henrietta said, running her hand over the handle. She didn’t feel any dark magic formed around it, and she’d been the dunderhead for giving Sirius money and telling him about the broom. “Can your magic sense curses and such?” Hermione could have foamed at the mouth at that moment, hungry for information.  
    “Yes, and it’s not cursed... Nadine must have sent it,” Harry smiled at the mention of Nadine. “Mum spoils him,” Ali and Abu said together. “She thinks she’s so discreet, not very much,” Hermione nodded and smiled and both Harry and Ron looked happy that it wouldn’t be taken away. Henrietta had also surprised Neville by giving him his gift. Gillyweed and a few other plants. “Herbology prodigy,” she murmured to him which had him flushing and thanking her. “And if you ever need help Neville, I can help you with potions,” he flushed and Hermione sighed. “Professor Snape took 5 points from Gryffindor because I helped him and Trevor could have died had Neville not done it right,” Henrietta froze. “He was going to risk his Toad’s life over a potion? I think you four need to have a little chat,” the twins, ginger and Potter, grinned and nodded. “And Neville got it right! It was the Shrinking Solution and it was fine!” Henrietta sighed. He was a royal pain, most of the time... “5 points to Gryffindor for getting your potion right,” Neville flushed more and smiled at the praise. “And another five points to Gryffindor for helping a friend,” Hermione beamed. “And another 5 for telling me about the bullying to a student from a Professor,” everyone smiled at that. “Does he do that often?” she asked.  
     Ron snorted. “More like all the time,” she frowned. “Plus it didn’t help that Malfoy had nothing wrong with his arm and he was bullying Harry and I, made me trade my good mushrooms with his bad ones and made us do all the work,” Henrietta’s eyes hardened. “5 points to Gryffindor for helping a student,” she said. “I’d take points from Slytherin, but I don’t think Dumbledore would favor that to much. Don’t want to get banned from giving and removing points,” they nodded at that. “I’ll be back,” she left the castle and headed straight for the Forbidden Forest. She had one more present to give.  
     She found Sirius lounging on a tree stump. “I brought more food, and really? Did you really have to waste that money on a broom? I could have bought it for him,” Sirius turned human again and shrugged with a grin. “He liked it didn’t he?” he asked as she set the food up. “Yes, and Hermione thought it was going to be cursed. I convinced her that it had been Nadine who sent it,” Sirius nodded as he dug in. “You know, I think you made Severus worse,” he raised an eyebrow as he kept eating.  
     “He almost had Neville kill his own toad. He knows Neville is abysmal at Potions and wouldn’t let Hermione bloody help him. Neville got it right because Hermione did help him, and took 5 points from Gryffindor because of it. Trevor was fine, but that was just bullying,” Sirius frowned and glared at his sandwich. “Snivellus, git of a Slytherin,” she smacked his arm. “It didn’t help in their fifth-year Sirius, James broke their friendship. He wasn’t like the other Slytherins and I don’t think he is now either. He wasn’t prejudiced about Houses before he and Lily broke their friendship. Now I think he hates Gryffindors because of James,” Sirius sighed. “Anyway... What are you hiding from me?” she questioned almost right after.  
     “I’m not hiding anything?” she raised an eyebrow. “Was that a question?” Sirius dropped his sandwich. “It’s been bugging me for twelve years Etta, Mcgonagall didn’t tell you?” she blinked. She hadn’t expected him to bring Minerva into the conversation. “Dumbledore? Hagrid?” she shook her head slowly. “Not even Remus?” she rolled her eyes. “Sirius, if they had told me don’t you think I’d know what you’re talking about. I hate being in the dark, tell me before I take drastic measures,” he chuckled at that.  
     “Before you got hurt, because of that git Malfoy, James and Lily took me to a little shop in London. Had it designed just for you. Gryffindor styled. Gold with two rubies. Aside from keeping the memory of my innocence to keep me sane in Azkaban, I also kept this and made sure no money hungry Aurors got their filthy paws on it,” he pulled a small black box out of his trench coat pocket. “After you got hurt I told Mcgonagall I would give it to you when you healed, which I was praying it would happen. Consider this twelve years late, and somewhat awkward due to the fact that your his aunt and I’m his godfather. And I’ll understand if you don’t want it,” he didn’t open the box, he put it in her hand and for the first time she saw him actually flush and be embarrassed about something.  
     Hesitantly she pulled open the box, her eyes flickering between it and Sirius and she blinked when she saw what it was. This... this was not something she had ever expected. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She looked back up and saw Sirius had his eyes closed tightly, the blush heavy on his face. He blinked open an eye and saw her just staring at him owlishly, unblinkingly. “Merry Christmas?” he asked, opening both eyes and turning his head back to her, she didn’t hesitate. A merry Christmas it was indeed. _What do you know, the mistletoe really does work._ He didn’t think Etta noticed the mistletoe he’d conveniently placed on a tree branch above their heads but yeah, this was a merry Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- What's it called when your aunt and your godfather...? Poor unfortunate Harry, yeesh


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm terrible, I'm well aware. But I regret nothing

Chapter Twenty-Four: Promises

 

  
     Henrietta was still giddy, smiling, and flushing as she cradled the ring on her finger. That had been... not that she’d ever admit it... her first kiss. She’d seen the uncertainty in his eyes, and it didn’t help that he smelled foul but they had snogged for a bit. But things turned sour for the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game when Ron discovered that his rat was missing and all that was left of Scabbers was blood and orange fur. Though Henrietta refused to pick a side, which irritated both Hermione and Ron greatly and Harry understood where she was coming from. Though it was rather obvious Crookshanks was the culprit, Hermione stubbornly denied it.  
     Aside from that she was excited for the next Quidditch game. She put the ring on her finger which earned her a few looks and a smirk from Lavender and Paravti, who she learned actually believed that rubbish Trelawney had spewed... Oh crap. Henrietta shook her head, she refused to believe anything Professor Trelawney said about the oncoming future was true but then she realized something else too. Sirius was the friend who came to her in need and she saw a black dog in Harry’s future, that didn’t necessarily mean it was the Grim. It could have meant Sirius. She really hated Divination now. Then the Lamb meant renewal, victory of life over death. Whenever Henrietta ‘died’ she would be reborn from her ashes. But only one of them had yet to come true, and Henrietta didn’t want it to come true for three reasons. She refused to prove Professor Trelawney right, that would immensely awkward even now, and she didn’t dare pass on what Fawkes had given her.  
     Anyways... Everyone was happy about the new broom. They had good Nimbus 2000‘s, which Oliver was overjoyed about, and now it was even better with the Firebolt. It was the day of the Quidditch match and she’d still been ignoring Severus and the Slytherin had an idea as to why, and blamed the know-it-all for it. Though Henrietta wasn’t in the highest of spirits, she still managed to clap and cheer for her nephew but then she saw three dark shadows and the worst of all the memories returned to her, the ring on her finger seemed to turn cold as ice. She was no longer at Hogwarts, but in the forest with two paths. The dark one and the lighter one, but she didn’t get a choice before she was dropped into a dark pit. Echoes of the past, every haunting, were screaming loud and clear. She covered her ears and screamed as she heard James and Lily’s screams. She remembered when Malfoy had struck her with the curse and the pain she’d felt when it struck and the hell she went through to get the poison out of her system.  
    She turned completely paralyzed as she slipped deeper and deeper into her pit of nightmares. She saw the Dementors feasting on all the happy memories and sucking out souls until only an empty shell of nothingness remained. Alice and Frank... reduced to insanity... She’d heard Bellatrix’s maddened laughter, Voldemort’s evil chuckles... Everything came crashing down at once and had it not been for the Phoenix’s curse, she’d have thought she’d finally died for good.  
~Outside Henrietta~  
    Minerva had been to focused on the ring, it looked just like the one but then someone screamed and she looked up and saw that it was Henrietta. Instantly everyone noticed and Dumbledore called the match off instantly and students were murmuring among each other and Oliver didn’t dare question the Headmaster. They all saw Henrietta shaking and screaming bloody murder, they were certain the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest could hear it. She started shaking and she fell onto the bleachers, Madam Hooch just barely moving before having her land on her and her entire body was convulsing. A seizure it looked like, and it didn’t help the blood from her mouth. “Get Madam Pomfrey!” Minerva shouted and instantly she was carried off, still shaking, to the Hospital Wing. Nobody said anything, and not even the Slytherins had a thing to say, insultingly, frighteningly, or tauntingly. Not even Malfoy.  
    They’d taken her to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey was still unsure if this had to do with the Dementors, if she was cursed, or if it was her magic. She cast all the spells for it and Henrietta stopped shaking and convulsing, but she was pale and gaunt. Now unmoving. Had it not been for the short raspy breaths, someone might think she was dead. “What happened?” tears were in Minerva’s eyes. Dumbledore waved his wand over her head. “She’s been cursed. Someone made it happen,” Minerva looked up to him. “Look at her hand, don’t take it off,” she slapped Severus’s prying hand which angered the Slytherin. “It’s the same ring Albus, that can’t be a coincidence,” Dumbledore sighed.  
     It hurt everyone, even a few Slytherins, to see such a strong woman reduced to that frightening image. “How would he have slipped it onto ‘er hand, she put it on ‘erself. I saw myself,” Hagrid stared at her with tears in his eyes. “It’s the same ring, but it’s not cursed. But someone did this to her,” Severus’s eyes hardened. “It was Black,” he said. Though there was no solid evidence, that was all they could think of.  
~Later~  
     Henrietta felt as though she was merely floating. Had she died on the bleacher? Her breathing was slow and short, and she felt as though she was in a trancelike state. “ ** _Please..._** ” she heard that familiar voice. “ ** _Not again, please wake up_** ,” she heard that voice and she mumbled something incoherent before blinking her eyes open, her hazel ones meeting Minerva’s. “What happened?” she muttered, tasting copper in her mouth. “You have some kind of a breakdown, dear,” she saw the tears in the woman’s old gray eyes. “But that wasn’t the end of it. You were screaming, you had blood coming out of your mouth. Someone cursed you. We think it was Sirius Black,” Henrietta shook her head slowly, feeling dizzy and feeling pain everywhere.  
     “It wasn’t him Minerva... Sirius... Sirius wasn’t the Secret Keeper,” Minerva blinked. “What are you talking about? Did you see that night again?” Minerva’s lip quivered at the thought. “Sirius is innocent, he wasn’t the Secret Keeper. It was Peter... He’s not dead... He’s a rat... He’s missing a toe. He’s an Animagus,” and with that, she slipped back into the world of darkness. She hadn’t any idea if Minerva would believe her, or why she said that in the first place. But she did.  
~Two Hours Later~  
     Henrietta woke up again but this time she was alone. She flexed her finger and was happy to still feel the ring on her finger. She was alone this time and she’d told Minerva that Sirius hadn’t been the Secret Keeper, that he was a rat Animagus and he was missing a toe. She had no idea if Minerva would believe her, or what she would say about it, but she had a feeling she would be telling Dumbledore. She whimpered as she stood up, thankful Madam Pomfrey wasn’t here to yell at her. She hissed and grit her teeth as she felt pain shoot up her legs as she started walking. She had no idea who cursed her, though she might have had an idea. She would be ready to kill the bastard, had it not been for the assurance that Sirius would not be Kissed by the Dementor, and that he would be a free man again.  
     She managed to sneak out of the infirmary, leaving a note on the pillow that she just needed time to herself and that she was 'sorry’ for leaving the infirmary and made her way into the Forbidden Forest with a basket of food in her hand. Her wand was out. She shivered despite not feeling cold. She found Sirius at the same stump and stream and managed to smile before it returned to a frown. She’d never done that before. She’d had nightmares, but she’d never had compulsions like that. She had a feeling that Slytherins, the rudest of them all mainly Draco, would probably start even nastier rumors and he would most likely tell his father. She saw him change into human form and he smiled, but it quickly disappeared when he really looked at her.  
     Etta looked... not like Etta. Her hair was in a tangled mess, her skin was pale, and her eyes were hollow and haunted. She could have been mistaken for a corpse if she wasn’t walking. He walked up to her and set the basket down, taking her hands in his own. “Tell me what happened,” he didn’t really order, but he needed to know.  
    It took a few hesitant seconds but she told him about her little episode. She’d told him how Minerva said she looked to be having a seizure and there had been blood coming out of her mouth, she told him about the nightmares and she told him how she’d told Minerva that he wasn’t the Secret Keeper, that Peter was and Peter was a rat Animagus and he was missing a toe. She met his eyes and saw a storm in them. “I’m going to fix this Etta, I promise,” he did not intend on breaking this promise. They ate only a little bit, Henrietta because she hadn’t had much of an appetite to begin with and Sirius because his went down because of his anger.  
     “I know you plot when you’re angry, and you’re not very stable when you’re emotional. Don’t do anything stupid,” she warned him. He nodded but she knew he would think of something. She saw the sun was going down, and everyone was most likely at dinner, leaving dinner, or going to bed but she didn’t want to leave. “I don’t want to go back to the castle, he’s there...” she murmured softly. She didn’t think Peter would do anything to Harry, at least not now, but she knew that she would have to go back eventually. They didn’t need to send out a search party for her. He wrapped his arms around her and she put a warming charm around the two. They laid on the ground, and Henrietta found it more comfortable and for the first night that year, she didn’t have a nightmare.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: The Cat, Helped the Dog, Get the Rat... Odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Continuing, next up with be Goblet of Fire. But with Pettigrew dead, whoever could it be?

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Cat, Helped the Dog, Get the Rat... Odd

 

  
     Although the Gryffindors had won, the victory seemed hollow after hearing about what had happened to his aunt. Someone, most likely Black, had hit her with a curse. Madam Pomfrey even said she was lucky to be alive. Harry had also noticed the ring on her finger, so had Hermione, and everyone else, and instantly Lavender and Parvati were talking about how Professor Trelawney’s prophecy was true. Not even any of the Slytherins, not even Malfoy, had anything to say about what happened on the field.  
     They’d had a party to celebrate, but it didn’t feel like a party at all. Nobody seemed happy in the slightest. Henrietta had come back later, way later, and she took Padfoot from Harry’s dorm and went back to her own. Not even a few hours later she woke up to being told that Sirius broke into the dorm and attacked Ron with a knife. Where had he gotten that, she hadn’t the foggiest. “Which person was abysmally foolish enough to write down the week’s passwords and left them lying around?” Neville raised his hand, a guilty look on his face. Harry noticed her clutching Padfoot for dear life.  
     “Why did you tell me that Sirius wasn’t the Secret Keeper?” Minerva asked her after security grew even tighter. “Must’ve been a dream, some part of me hoped he wasn’t the bad guy,” Henrietta didn’t like lying, but she knew full well Minerva would most likely send her to St. Mungo’s if she kept saying Sirius was innocent. Minerva frowned and looked guilty for asking. “Where did you get the ring?” she’d asked that too. “Someone gave it to me, no letter. Checked to make sure it wasn’t cursed,” Minerva nodded with a pinched expression. After Minerva left Padfoot looked confused. “Why did it have to be Sirius Black?” Henrietta sighed.  
    “He’s innocent, the rat is the real culprit,” Padfoot blinked. “Peter? That simpering whiner?” Henrietta chuckled at that. “It’s always the quiet ones who either do something dreadful or something great. In his case, dreadful. Horridly dreadful,” Padfoot nodded. “So then the rat was the Keeper?” she nodded. “Does that mean Wormtail...?” he trailed off. “I don’t know, why do you think I took him and locked him inside the charmed trunk? I don’t know if he’s like Pettigrew in that area,” she sighed. “But I want to catch him, alive. So that Sirius can have the trial he never got, and be proven innocent,” Padfoot nodded.  
     She left Padfoot in her dorm, to ‘keep an eye on the trunk and don’t do anything your human counterpart would do’ and she hours later at sunset she saw what had happened to Buckbeak. She felt tears prickle in her eyes and wanted to murder Fudge at that minute. She sighed and looked up, only to be surprised when she saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione and the Invisibility Cloak. She saw Ron’s rat, Scabbers. So the bloody thing was fine and... Henrietta’s eyes widened. How could she have been so stupid? Ron had a rat! Sirius attacked Ron!  
     The three took off the opposite direction and she followed instantly, letting Wormtail out and waking him up with the spell, and sent a silent message through her wand to the four Marauders. Like toys, maybe Wormtail though, would be able to do anything. She saw Ron and Hermione go into the Whomping Willow and Henrietta followed, wand at the ready. She cast a spell to move the annoying branches that scraped her skin. She knew this led to the Shrieking Shack. She saw Remus and Sirius standing there, his insanity must have broken loose and she had no clue who to aim her wand at. “Etta!” Hermione pointed to Remus and Sirius.  
     “An Animagus,” Sirius said. “By the name of Peter Pettigrew,” he glared at the rat in his hands. Hermione told him about how she did her homework. “Right again Hermione!” Remus said. Remus told him about the Marauders, about how he was a werewolf, and everything involving that. It certainly didn’t help when Severus showed up and made things even worse. “Are you mad? A school incident!” she aimed her wand at Severus, who aimed his at Sirius. Severus must have gone mad himself. He called James arrogant, and compared Harry to him and Henrietta had enough. Like Severus was one to talk. “Consider Lily not the only girl who you destroyed a friendship with,” Severus stiffened and didn’t have a chance to react when she shot a spell at him which sent him flying and he hit the wall.  
     Sirius blinked. “Well... I’m happy, how about you?” he asked Remus. “Traded Peter to be the Secret Keeper last minute, never going to forgive myself. I persuade Lily and James to change to Peter the last moment. I’m to blame,” Sirius sighed.  
     Remus took the rat from Ron and they changed it back. “S--Sirius... R--Remus,” Henrietta stuck her tongue out in disgust at him, he’d grown horrid. “My old friends,” he tried to escape but the two shoved him back. “Etta,” he looked to her and she aimed his wand at him. “If the Dementors are going to be face sucking anyone, it’s him,” Peter shivered and flinched at the sound of that. He kept saying how Sirius was the Dark Lord’s best man. “I’d have died before betraying James and Lily,” Sirius snapped. Peter tried begging everyone for mercy. Even Ron and Hermione, and dared to ask Harry. “Etta, please...” he went to her last.  
     “I wouldn’t kill you, you’re to pathetic for that. There are worse things than death, Peter. You’re about to face one of them. Hope the Dementor is as nightmarish as mine as. I know it was you. Trying to make me think he’d betray them. Nearly murdered me, and would have blamed it on Sirius,” Peter sniffled at that. “To bad we can’t let Bellatrix have you, since you were the downfall of her Lord and Master,” Peter cringed at the thought. “I’d love to try **_Mortuus Lux_** , but I’ll have to wait and see the result of the Dementor,” Remus tied him up and put a manacle on him, one on him and one on Ron to keep the rat close. But Henrietta realized something to late. It was the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mortuus Lux on Google Translate is 'Dead Light' and that was somewhat based off of Stephen King's IT(one of my favorite movies, I blame my dad) and it is like the White Family's version of the Black Family's Black Madness. But it works as a spell too  
> \- By the way, Buckbeak didn't die. He's fine


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Full Moon, Goodbye Rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dumbledore's not a bad guy, just didn't realize the truth behind the Dursleys

Chapter Twenty-Six: Full Moon, and Goodbye Rats

 

  
     Sirius offered to let Harry live with him and Henrietta told him that both would be going to Potter Manor when the incident was done, both of which were happy with that. She knew the home Sirius was talking about was 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius was carrying the unconscious Severus, who Henrietta was still mad at and Sirius was happy that she shot him with the spell. They tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing larger but then a cloud shifted. They were bathed in the moonlight. “Harry, I want you to take Sirius and Peter to the castle, now,” Harry begged her not to do that. “Now!” she ordered but it was to late. The bloody Werewolf turned and she had no choice but to cast a spell. Peter dared to change when Sirius started fighting him. “NO!” Henrietta screamed when they started fighting, Moony winning viciously and Peter tried to take off but she bound him and used a petrification spell and placed him in her pocket, a death grip on it nonetheless.  
     The Dementors showed up and nothing helped. She focused on her happiest memory and Harry did the same. He tried to cast his Patronus. “ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_** ” she focused on when he’d given her the ring, when she’d first met him, and every possible good memory she could think of. She heard the Lioness’s raging roar but then a Phoenix’s mighty shriek and saw three animals, the Lioness, the Phoenix, and a Gryphon, all in Patronus form, attack the Dementors instantly. Everything after was a blur, she passed out, holding Sirius in her arms and her hand in his, the ring shining brightly.  
     She woke up in the Hospital Wing again and saw Ron there too with his leg in a cast. Harry and Hermione were standing there one minute then disappeared and then came back in through the door. “Time-turner, eh?” Henrietta smiled. “Where’s Sirius?” she rolled off the bed, painfully landing on stomach. “Hey, into bed with you birdie!” Madam Pomfrey shouted at her. “Where’s Sirius!” she demanded. Pulling the rat out of her pocket. Suddenly Snape, Dumbledore, and the Minister came in. “POTTER HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!” Snape shouted, his rage boiling hotter than a cauldron.  
     Dumbledore said something about how they couldn’t be in two places at once and Madam Pomfrey also said she would have heard it. “Where is Sirius?” she asked Harry. “I have Peter right here, Peter Pettigrew. The real Secret-Keeper of James and Lily, the real person who ratted them out to James and Lily. I have four to five eyewitnesses, I do not care that they are thirteen. One of them is Harry Potter, and Minister, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the bloodshed way,” the Minister paled. She cast the spell and turned him back to normal. “Now what did you do?” Fudge wasn’t happy about it but they did have the case set back up and there was a trial for Peter Pettigrew and Henrietta managed to summon Sirius back, with the help of Padfoot.  
~Trial, Henrietta’s memory~  
     “State your name,” Head Auror, Amelia Bones, said after he had been given the Veratiserum and his eyes glassed over. “Sirius Orion Black,” he said. “Occupation.” she continued. “Unemployed, former Auror,” it was funny, not many seemed to think of him to be an Auror. “Are you a Death Eater, marked or otherwise?” she asked. “No,” he said and that rose a a loud clamor of voices, mainly Fudge’s and Malfoy’s. Henrietta’s eyes narrowed. “SHUT UP!” she shouted which silenced everyone. “Thank you, Ms. Potter,” Amelia blinked, not expecting her to do that. Henrietta smiled and sat back down. “Were you in contact with Lord Voldemort at all?” she carried on. “No,” Did you betray the Potters to Lord Voldemort?” she asked. “No,” he said. “Who did then?” she questioned. “Peter Pettigrew,” the voices returned and the glare from Henrietta silenced them instantly, though Malfoy returned it. “Why do you believe this?” she asked. “Peter was the Secret Keeper for James, Lily, and Harry,” the Minister scoffed.  
     “Everyone knew it was Black,” she glared at the man. Sirius explained how he thought it would have been to obvious as he was James’s best friend and thought nobody would suspect Peter. “Who performed the ceremony for the Fidelius Charm?” the name he said, Henrietta had not expected. “Albus Pervical Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,” Henrietta stared at the elderly man in shock.  
     The trial carried on and he told them how Peter was an unregistered Animagus. “How do you know?” Fudge demanded and Sirius confessed he was one as well. “It seems that Mr. Black was imprisoned wrongfully for twelve years, Minister. By your orders nonetheless, and without a trial. It is well evident that for the 5 year punishment of an unregistered Aniamgus, he has already fulfilled it,” Henrietta’s eyes hardened and the man glared at her. “There is something else I would like to state Ms. Bones,” Henrietta stood and Amelia nodded, and Fudge paled. “Sirius Black is the godfather of Harry Potter, and was wrongfully imprisoned, without a trial. During the year I was teaching at Hogwarts I gave him a dose of Veratiserum and I can easily form a Pensieve to prove it. But I would also like to bring up the darker acts of Minister Fudge, and I would certainly hope not Albus Dumbledore. Another Pensieve if you will,” Amelia blinked but nodded. “Regarding?” she asked.  
     “The safety and health of my nephew, Harold James Potter,” murmurs rose among the crowd. “Speak,” Amelia ordered, eyes hardening as well. “For twelve years he had been living with his aunt and uncle, muggles from Lily Potter’s side. They are not fans of magic, they loathe every existence of it. They loathed him. Lily’s blood protection was meant to protect Harry from the Dark Lord, but there was nothing to protect him from the bullying of his aunt, uncle, and cousin. There were padlocks on his door and bars on his window, and had there been a fire he could have died. Shining example of the Minister and the headmaster to risk their hero’s life,” people nodded, giving the two dirty looks. “Vernon and Dudley Dursley are more than overly obese. And Harry is thin and small, he was starved there. Many Wizard Families treat House-Elves badly, I see one of them right now,” she looked to Malfoy as she said that. “The muggles treated Harry just like that. He could have died there, and I honestly do not think Lily’s blood protection is there anymore. He didn’t like to call it a home, he always called Hogwarts his home. And the man who told me twelve years ago that he was in a ‘safe and loving home’ who had to have Rubeus Hagrid personally deliver Harry’s letter, was Albus Dumbledore. Who knew that Harry didn’t have a proper bedroom, and was forced to live in the cupboard under the staircase,” people stared at the man in horror. “Ronald, Fredrick, and George Weasley, though young, can vouch for this,” Amelia nodded but the glare was heavy in her eyes.  
     When they gave Peter the same thing his story matched Sirius’s and where Peter had a dark spot on his arm, and Sirius didn’t, and Henrietta gave both Pensieves, and the third that included her conversation with the Minister, which he had never mentioned, it was solid. Fudge was removed from his position as Minister, thank Merlin, and Dumbledore’s position as Chief Warlock and headmaster was under supervision now. Sirius was a free man and Peter was due for a Dementor’s Kiss, much to Severus’s anger. She noticed Lucius didn’t vote for anything, primarily because he didn’t care but Henrietta was happy nonetheless. “And the guardianship over Harold James Potter is now yours and Mr. Black’s. But it is essential he be administered to St. Mungo’s before he can legally adopt Mr. Potter,” Henrietta smiled and nodded.  
     Sirius was free from his bonds and he smiled at Harry and Henrietta. “Knew if anyone would believe me, it’d be you,” Henrietta hadn’t had a chance to respond before he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips to hers, which had earned them a lot of stares. “The bloody hell?” she heard Fudge ask after she pushed him away.  
~Present~  
     So explaining that to Harry had been awkward and downright embarrassing. She stared at Dumbledore and he sighed. “I thought they cared about him,” he said solemnly. “You knew about the cupboard,” she pointed out. “I did not know he was starved or treated like a House-Elf, if I’d known that...” he shook his head. “I will never be able to forgive myself Etta, all I know is that he’s safe and loved with you and Sirius,” she nodded and suddenly didn’t like the knowing gleam in his eyes. “So when did that happen?” she blushed and turned away, ignoring his chuckling.  
     She returned to Hogwarts with Harry and they explained everything to Hermione and Ron. “So he’s free now? Pettigrew’s getting the Dementor’s Kiss?” Harry nodded at Hermione’s question. “Now he’s in St. Mungo’s,” Harry said. “You’ll not be going to the Dursleys this summer Harry, you’ll be with me,” he smiled brightly at that. He didn’t have to go back! “And I feel as though I should tell you, while the Firebolt was not cursed, it wasn’t from Nadine. It was Sirius, I made the mistake of giving him money and telling him about your Nimbus,” Hermione folded her arms over her chest. “Had I not known better, I would have let you given it to Dumbledore. At least you thought ahead,” Hermione couldn’t help but smile at that.  
     “So... when did that happen?” he pointed to the ring. “So you are engaged!” Hermione beamed. “Christmas, bloody git thought I didn’t see the mistletoe,” she mumbled. “Hermione, quick question,” Harry turned to his bushy haired friend. “What’s it called if your aunt marries your godfather?” she blushed instantly and both Hermione and Ron were surprised and somewhat confused. “I think I need therapy,” Ron laid down onto his pillow. “It’s not the strangest thing to have happened Harry. There have been stranger things. Like talking stuffed animals,” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Wasn’t that your doing?” she asked. “Not helping,” Henrietta muttered. “Anyway, the full moon is over and goodbye rats,” and so it was. Goodbye filthy traitors, and hello future without the Dursleys. “I just can’t wait to see Prongs’ and Padfoot’s reaction," Harry laughed as his aunt rolled her eyes.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: School Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry if this is short, it is the ending to Prisoner of Azkaban and next time I update we will enter Goblet Of Fire! There we will meet Lucianna and Rebekkah  
> \- I'm planning a big surprise for Goblet of Fire too. Also whoever thinks that Hufflepuff does not deserve to be a House, you are terrible. I know a girl from school, she and her sister say Cedric Diggory deserved to die and the girl kept calling him a douche and said death to all Hufflepuffs. If she ever reads this, which I doubt she'll do, she'll know who I am.  
> \- Release the Pigwideon! That think is so cute!  
> \- Little thing, I am open to comments and criticism. Thank you to the people who left kudos on this and the 300+ people who read it. Can anyone guess what the big surprise will be?  
> \- Again, sorry about shortness. It's the end

Chapter Twenty-Seven: School Ending

 

  
     She stayed with Harry as they boarded the train just like last year, only difference was that Harry was coming to Potter Manor instead of Privet Drive. “We’ll see him over the summer, and the wedding invitations will be sent. Still debating whether or not to invite Dumbledore, and I’m not inviting Severus,” Harry looked relieved at that. “I’m not sure if I can call him a, not bad, person anymore. He wouldn’t listen. Yeah, what Sirius did was stupid but he had been an arrogant teenager. Severus is a grown man, he holds more grudges than ghosts do,” Harry nodded. He never liked Snape and vice versa.  
     “So when is the wedding?” Hermione asked. “I have no idea, wasn’t particularly planning for him to give me this,” she raised her hand and showed them the ring. “Still need that therapy,” Ron muttered. “Oh, shut up, and Sirius got you a gift since you lost, erhm, Scabbers,” Ron shuttered at that. It was an Scops Owl, the same one that attacked his hair during Henrietta’s lesson last year. “And we checked, you can have Crookshanks look if you want,” Crookshanks purred and Ron was happy. “I’ll have Ginny name him,” the little Owl seemed to like all the attention he was getting.  
     Somehow the ginger girl came up with Pigwidgeon because she thought it was cute and Henrietta actually agreed. Granted he looked nothing like a pig, but it did mean small so that made sense. “You guys will be able to send letters this time and actually get more back, Hera and Hedwig won’t mind,” Hera hooted angrily. “Okay, Hedwig, won’t mind,” and she’d bought them almost everything on the trolley and Remus nearly ate all of the chocolate. She offered to let him live with her and Sirius and when he tried to decline, she wouldn’t let him. “You wear rags Remus, I’m going to take you clothes shopping,” Remus again tried to decline. “I will hogtie you if I have to, or lure Moony to the manor with chocolate. I can brew Wolfsbane, either that or have Rebekkah help you again,” he smiled and chuckled. “Stubborn as ever,” she smiled back. “As always.”  
     Harry smiled, it was like a dream come true. He could finally be with his aunt and never had to go back to that magic hating hellhole again. “Did anyone bother to tell the Dursleys they didn’t need to pick up Harry?” Hermione asked. “Nope,” she popped the ‘p’. “That’s just cruel,” she raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like I care?” Hermione chuckled and shook her head.  
     They arrived at King’s Cross and they met up with the Weasleys, the Grangers, and William and Nadine. “Guess whose finally coming to live with me, for good this time,” Nadine beamed and clapped. “Sirius is a free man now, Peter’s probably...” Henrietta blinked... Wormtail, was he...? Had she cast the spell? She waited until the goodbyes were said and she returned to Potter Manor to pull them out after Harry went to do something with Jasmine and the twins, and Nadine. She cast the spell and all four woke up. She cast the living spell on all four of them, silently of course but not without her wand. “Did Sirius get free?” Wormtail asked, and she heard the hopefulness in his voice. “He did, Sirius is free now and Peter’s most likely gotten the Dementor’s Kiss and I’m sure they’ll kill him after. You’re not like him, Wormtail,” she pointed out. “Wormtail the Stuffed Rat is different than Peter, the actual rat,” he nodded but still looked guilty about it. “Harry will be living with us permanently though, and after he’s done in St. Mungo’s so will Sirius,” they beamed and took off to find the boy.  
     Henrietta smiled. Harry would finally be with her for the next four years. Next year he would be a fourth-year, and hopefully next year he would have a ‘normal’ year. Henrietta could only hope as she massaged the ring on her finger. “Finally things turn around,” she looked out the window to the bright sky. “Lily, thank you,” she whispered as she went to find out what kind of mischief the twins were getting into now. Things had been crazy this year, but hopefully things would turn out for the better next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I did not kill Wormtail and he is not like Peter, he's not a doob. Much. Not a Voldemort following doob, lets leave it at that. I hate it when collections aren't complete. Even if this is a fanfiction. DON'T JUDGE ME! Okay, fine, you can judge. I probably won't care much. Toodles!  
> \- Thanks again to the people who left kudos and that one comment, and the people who read it. Stay tuned for Goblet Of Fire


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Summer, Not a Bummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Goblet of Fire  
> \- Next will be that creepy dream, and who is helping old Snake-face  
> \- Poor Harry, received the talk of the 'birds and the bees' but at least it wasn't Nadine who told him :)  
> \- Moony and Padfoot(the Wizards not the toys) usually stay in 12 Grimmauld and Pads probably yells at the Elf and his mum  
> \- Even more of Jasmine  
> \- Lucianna.................... MALFOY and Rebekkah Wolfe  
> \- Mention of William's parents  
> \- Another Shaun of the Dead reference

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Summer, Not a Bummer

 

  
          Harry had never had a better summer. Nadine, though a bit of a nut, had given him the greatest of fun. He, Henrietta, Jasmine, and the twins had gone to three different places somehow without creating a scene. That was when Henrietta told him that she was one of the most powerful magical creatures, and that his third-cousins were half. They’d gone to Egypt, much like the Weasleys had, and he’d gotten to see the magnificent old pyramids and Jasmine, surprisingly fluent in Ancient Egyptian, translated what the tombs had said. But Harry had to confess, when Henrietta said Nadine could do ‘anything’ he had underestimated it. Never again.  
         They’d gone to Greece and he learned about all the Greek Gods and their Roman counterparts, which Jasmine was very passionate about. Nadine had let them see an actual gladiator battle from the Ancient times, and Harry wasn’t sure if it had been a mirage or real time travel, especially since time travel was actually possible, but he was happy and surprised nonetheless. Though he was told he had to say only Greece and Egypt, and he’d been told that they had to keep the big secret. He was happy though, his family was not only foreign, a bit nutty, and feathery and magical, but they were more than just wonderful.  
          All of them had gone to Scotland as well. Though he’d already been to Scotland, thrice due to Hogwarts, they’d taken him to the shops and even an old, run down, ancient castle that was supposedly built by real Goblins. Given all the magic, and the expression on Jasmine’s face, he didn’t doubt it for a second. Thanks to Jasmine, he’d already completed all of his homework, and he’d learned more about the Marauders from Sirius and Remus. Though the trip to 12 Grimmauld Place had been less than pleasant.  
~Memory Flashback~  
          Sirius had just come back from St. Mungo’s and Remus was around more often. Sirius knew there were a few loose ends he had to tie up in the old Black Ancestry house, but the aftermath resulted in that they would use the place no matter what and Kreacher, a House-Elf that disliked Sirius, Henrietta, and most definitely Remus and Harry, was made to make the House pristine once more and he would be working with Wanda and Chip, which only two out of three Elves had been happy about. Then the portrait of Walburga Black had been somewhat frightening and downright traumatizing. “ ** _BLOOD-TRAITOR! FILTHY HALF-BLOODS IN THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! How dare you!? Disgrace of my children!_** ” she shrieked with a voice that could have probably scared a Harpy. Sirius had responded with harsh insults, that she easily returned but then when Henrietta stepped into the picture... It had not been pretty.  
~Present~  
          Nadine and William were on holiday in the Caribbean with Ali and Abu, Remus was doing his own thing, and Henrietta and Sirius were still having their honeymoon which Harry didn’t understand at first and was confused as to why Ali and Abu did. That was when Jasmine, his ‘not babysitter’ gave him the ‘Talk’ which in a letter from his aunt, she was happy she didn’t have to and she said Sirius would probably have felt the same way. But like usual, Harry was excited to go back to Hogwarts, and Jasmine was planning for all of her classes. She was like the older, French/Arabian/British, version of Hermione.  
          The same day Nadine, William, and the twins had left, he’d stumbled into a hallway and met his grandparents portraits, Charlus and Dorea Potter, formerly Dorea Black, and he’d met William’s parents portraits, Donovan and Evangeline Potter. Dorea had eyes that matched Sirius’s, and Charlus had the same glasses. Donovan had the same facial features as William, and Evangeline had the blue eyes that both William and Jasmine, and the Ravenclaw flag, had.  
          Despite the fact that the two groups hated each other, both the Marauders and the Huntresses were allowed to roam freely. Though when Prongs found out the news about Henrietta and Sirius, and that they were on honeymoon... He’d chased Padfoot around the garden with a bit of wood, carried in his mouth.  
          He hadn’t gotten much time to know his third-cousin during Hogwarts, and he’d learned a lot and unfortunately she knew he was hiding more about the Dursleys. She knew about the cupboard, and about ‘Aunt’ Marge, but she didn’t know about how Hagrid had to give him his letter, or how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon lied to him about his parents, or about being a slave and not getting food at times. She admitted to feeling sorry for giving him a headache, but not sorry about finding out the truth. She found out about it by some kind of mind-reading spell, Legimincy she said it was called. He ended up telling her more than he’d even told Henrietta. She was probably the closest out of all of them. She’d told him he would either take the nutrient potion she brewed, or personally send him to St. Mungo’s. He’d gone with the potion, and was surprised to see himself look and feel better. He didn’t look so pale, he had a healthier skin texture, and he had grown just a bit.  
          Jasmine promised to make it up to him though, and take him on their own secret holiday. She took him to France, which had been one of his many wonderful summer experiences. They’d visited all the little shops, of sweets and antiques, the museum where he saw the Mona Lisa, and she took him to the Eiffel Tower but took him to the top rather than the bottom. “Mum’s magic,” she reminded him with a smile, which he returned with a grin.  
          Lily Lola had been part of his summer too, and nearly gave Ron and Hermione a heart attack when they visited. She wasn’t a cub anymore, and both Hermione and Ron, mostly Hermione, wanted to know how they’d kept an adult tiger in the mansion. Then came the talk about Familiars, then Jasmine showed Hermione her bedroom library and the bushy haired girl was happy and Ron frightened.  
          It was only two days before his birthday, and they had a plan to take him somewhere, a place they refused to spoil. Though Sirius had gotten back the job as an Auror, and Henrietta was planning for the upcoming year at Hogwarts but was angered because once again Dumbledore had gotten another person to take the role. So she was still Assistant Teacher/Head of Security. He’d also met two of the Huntresses. Lucianna, otherwise known as Tigress, and Rebekkah Wolfe, also known as Midnight Luna.  
          What surprised him was how mannered and polite, and even genuinely kind, Lucianna was, when he found out she was a Malfoy. Then again, that was somewhat obvious by the pale blonde hair and the pale blue eyes. Like Sirius, she had been disowned by her family because her beliefs differed from theirs. She was a Medi-Witch at St. Mungo’s. Rebekkah had darkish, fairish skin with the same unmatching blue eyes that were somehow the same color as William, Jasmine, and Evangeline’s. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and in a long ponytail, and she wore a fair amount of jewels and necklaces. Both were wonderful Witches.  
          Harry thought his summers could never be horrid again and maybe for once, even by Wizarding standards, he could be a normal teenage boy. But with Harry Potter, was that ever truly possible? Most likely, a big old **_NOT_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Donovan is Charlus's brother, and Evangeline is from France who moved to Britain and who attended Hogwarts, and was Sorted into Ravenclaw and Donovan into Gryffindor


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Dream and the Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Continuing on, hope this chapter doesn't suck  
> \- How stupid can the Wizarding World be to think a House-Elf could do something like that?  
> \- There bes a surprise coming up though

          Harry had awoken in the dark of the night to a vivid dream, with a burning pain in his lightning bolt scar. He’d dreamt about Voldemort and some other man, a Wizard... He couldn’t remember his name, or the name of the old man. The one Voldemort had killed. Then there had been a snake... He couldn’t even remember the snake’s name... He didn’t see what Voldemort looked like, but he’d heard the cold, cruel, hissing voice in which he spoke. He looked around his rather large room, as though he expected something unusual to jump out but then he shook his head. Nothing could get pass the wards around Potter Manor, and the magic of Nadine, Jasmine, and the twins amplified that.  
          Hedwig, and the Marauders, were sound asleep. So was everyone else. Voldemort and the man, they’d been talking about someone they killed, they killed someone in his dream, and they were planning on killing someone. Him. He didn’t understand it, but Voldemort was long gone. Three times. As Henrietta said, third time’s a charm... Right? Harry shook his head. It wouldn’t help to ponder these thoughts, but if anything he would either tell Etta or Jasmine... If Jasmine found out, she definitely wouldn’t keep it a secret then. He massaged his scar, the burning pain still lingering. Tomorrow was his birthday, and he’d still been unable to find out where they were going.  
          The almost-fourteen year old laid back onto his bed, which had been colored Gryffindor colors by Henrietta. He sighed, going to sleep probably wouldn’t be an option, but it was nearly morning... Maybe Wanda and Chip would be up. He climbed out of bed, got dressed, and went down to the kitchens. He was right.  
~Later~  
          There had been a big breakfast that consisted of French and ‘normal’ cuisine and a werewolf and a pair of twins nearly ate all the chocolate chip pancakes. Nadine wouldn’t be going with them to wherever it was they were going, but neither was William. Something to do with the Ministry, and the twins planned on playing Advanced Games with their mum. Sirius, Remus, Etta, and Jasmine were all going. Despite the fact that he did not like Apparation, and neither did Sirius, or Padfoot, or Prongs, he was more than happy when he finally realized where they landed, the one place that France, Egypt, Greece, or Scotland could ever have. The Burrow.  
          The ginger twins, Ron, and Ginny had given him hugs, same to be said about Hermione and he’d met Bill and Charlie Weasley. Ron and Ginny’s oldest brother. Then Ron and the twins told him about Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. “What are Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes?” Harry asked as they went to Ron’s room. Ron and Ginny laughed, though Hermione didn’t. “Mum found a stack of order forms. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets. It was brilliant,” Ron explained. “We’ve been hearing explosions. We just thought they liked the noise,” Ginny added. Rone explained that Mrs. Weasley wanted them to work for the Ministry after they told her all they wanted to do was open a joke shop.  
          Henrietta and Mrs. Weasley talked, Jasmine and Hermione chattered excitedly about books and much to Ron’s annoyance, all they talked about was school. Harry smiled, he was with his family. And Mr. Weasley had gotten the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, which had been part of Harry’s big surprise. Charlie was saying that Ireland was going to win because they had more better players, but Fred something about Bulgaria having Viktor Krum. Mrs. Weasley sent them to bed and offered to get Harry everything he would need if he left his school list out. Ignoring the bad dream, Harry felt peace and happiness. He loved his Aunt Etta and his family, blood related and the gingers.  
~The Next Morning, Early~  
          Henrietta was tired and so was everyone else, though Mrs. Weasley looked somewhat more awake, and even Jasmine was half asleep on Fred’s shoulder. Apparently Bill, Charlie, and Percy were Apparating, the thing Harry didn’t like, and Henrietta had sent Prongs and Padfoot back to the Manor, asleep, because she didn’t want him to lose him or have people stare. Henrietta rolled her eyes when Mrs. Weasley made the twins through away their toffees. Henrietta didn’t see what the big deal was, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes sounded brilliant in her opinion. Then again, Molly and the victims of pranks didn’t see it that way.  
“Where are we going?” Harry asked Ron quietly as they treaded through the forest. “No clue, hey dad where are we going?” Ron asked his father. “Haven’t the foggiest, keep up!” Arthur responded. Ron looked surprised and confused at that. Said something about not knowing where he’s going, and leading them there. They met Amos Diggory and his son, a Hufflepuff Seventh Year, Cedric Diggory. Amos kept saying something about how Cedric beat Harry Potter at a Quidditch game, which Henrietta rolled her eyes at. Dementors fault. They all surrounded an old boot, which Harry was confused at even about hearing about the Portkey and Henrietta felt slightly bad, and she was sure Jasmine felt the same, but they had a much easier route after touching the boot. Then again...  
          Instantly she changed into her Phoenix, and new Jasmine clung to the twins and Ginny, and was flying through the air. She saw Amos, Arthur, and Cedric walking on air and saw the the other three screaming there heads off. She grabbed Harry and Ron with her right talons, and Hermione with her left. “Lady Firebird,” Harry smiled, but his head was obviously still spinning and all three looked terrified out of their wits, and two looked ready to vomit.  
          She carefully set them down and saw that Jasmine had an easier time with the twins and Ginny. She quickly changed back before anyone else noticed. “Thanks,” Hermione sighed and Ron groaned his thanks. Later on they’d found where they’d be staying. Henrietta was in a tent with Ginny and Hermione, and the boys were with Arthur. Harry met Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. After that, Ron was fawning over Viktor Krum. “Sounds like you’ve been hit with an arrow Ronald,” she smirked and he flushed and the twins, and Ginny, laughed. “Sounds like your in love,” Ginny added with a matching grin. Then it was time. Top Box, who knew?  
          Ron was staring with a big grin through his Omnioculars. But it was horrid when Rufus Scrimegeur, new Minister of Magic, introduced the Malfoys. “Mr. Malfoy has made a generous donation to St. Mungo’s,” he stated, obviously oblivious to the tension between the two families, and the cruel words Lucius said, questioning what Arthur had to sell and how many escaped convicts Henrietta had to marry. She narrowed her eyes, and noticed the Minister was still to far into the preparations. “Nice donation to St. Mungo’s, and here I thought you had to attempt to murder more children,” Mr. Weasley nodded and glared with her. Lucius sneered and the Malfoys took their seats. “Slimy gits,” Ron muttered, looking back to his Omnioculars.  
         Bagman was screaming out with great joy about what was happening. Henrietta smiled despite the Malfoys being so close. She still held, and would always hold, a grudge and hatred for Lucius Malfoy and any offspring of his that was spoiled. How could his younger sister be so kind and unbiased, when he was so cruel and hateful? She had to pull Harry back to prevent him from jumping out of the box, bloody Veela. Then the game turned brutal, and penalties were handed and Krum was playing it easier than a fiddle. Lynch crashed the second time, and Krum had gotten the snitch. But Bulgaria didn’t win, they were behind by ten points and Ron was furious. Ireland fans were more than just pleased, but Bulgaria fans were angry or sad, or both. Mostly angry. Henrietta raised an eyebrow when she saw that Fred and George had made a bet with Bagman, and won? Boys... She shook her head.


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Dark Mark, To Hogwarts, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Malfoy Senior runs his face, so does Malfoy Junior. Only one of them gets bitch-slapped though  
> \- Bit more of Lucianna  
> \- Winky!  
> \- Why did all the men in that movie have long hair, anyhow? Not a fan of men with long hair

Chapter Thirty: The Dark Mark, To Hogwarts, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament

 

  
          Henrietta rolled her eyes when Arthur warned the two not to tell Molly they’d been gambling. They’d grinned and said they didn’t want it confiscated. But Henrietta would have gladly funded Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Jasmine, though discreetly, would most likely have been their first customer. Not that the sixteen year old would ever admit that. But things turned for the worse when people in masks, all to familiar masks, started attacking and everyone was running around and screaming.  
          Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Henrietta all went to help the Ministry and that left Jasmine with the twins, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Henrietta felt a pang in her chest. With this... She trusted Jasmine with more than what the girl even knew herself, but if anything happened to any of them and because Henrietta wasn’t with them... She’d never be able to forgive herself. But everything came to a halt when another loud bang echoed through the campsites. She didn’t hear the spell, but she felt fear and anger all at once. Death Eaters... She saw the green form of Voldemort’s sign. The Dark Mark, in a giant green cloud. The snake coming out of the skull’s mouth.  
          They found Harry, Ron, and Hermione, thankfully but Crouch was at the scene of the crime and Amos found a House-Elf... Winky. They were blaming her and the wand in her hand, it was Harry’s. “Shut up Amos!” Henrietta snapped, surprising all of them. “First of all, she’s in tears and a House-Elf would not have conjured a Dark Mark. If you lot are really pathetic enough to blame Winky, or an Elf for that matter, for the conjuring of a Dark Mark, why are any of you high up in position? No offense Arthur,” she placed a gently hand on his arm. “She’s Mr. Crouch’s Elf, and Elves are nothing but loyal and she didn’t steal his wand and it was probably placed there purposely,” but of course Crouch gave her every House-Elves’ worst nightmare. A sock.  
          Winky’s sobs echoed through the abandoned campsite. “Morons,” she glared at Amos and Scrimegeur. She told Arthur, and Harry after giving him a bone-crushing hug, that she would catch up with them and after everyone else left she stayed with the still sobbing Winky. “Winky found Harry Potter’s wand. Winky bes not using it... Found it...” she sniffled and to her outmost surprise, Henrietta hugged her. “I know you didn’t,” she did for two reasons. First, House-Elves, not even Kreacher, would dare conjure up a Dark Mark and second, Henrietta could sense whenever someone was lying. Winky slowly and hesitantly returned the hug, and started sobbing into the Witch’s shoulder.  
          “Winky bes a bad Elf,” Henrietta shook her head. “Winky is a good Elf, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Diggory are idiots. You deserve a better master than him anyway,” Winky blinked up to her, brown eyes glassy with tears. “I know they won’t care much for the a House-Elf’s story, but would you like to come back with us?” Winky blinked even more. “Mistress Potter bes offering Winky a new master?” Henrietta smiled softly. “Mistress Black, you might say now. But of course. Good Elves are always welcome,” Winky smiled and sobbed into her shoulder more and Henrietta felt the magical connection between the two. “Thank you! Thank you Mistress Black!” Winky sobbed and Henrietta almost had to carry the Elf to their tent. “If you remember anything, you tell me,” she was going to say “you can tell me” but knew that Elves felt, or did, need permission to do anything.  
          She arrived to see Percy saying how Winky was a bad Elf and how she was an embarrassment to Crouch which made Winky sob and the eight gingers, with Hermione, Jasmine, and Harry, stared at her. “Don’t look at me like that, and what right have you got to run your mouth like that?” Percy blinked, not expecting that and looking insulted. “Winky did not conjure the Dark Mark, or any Elf for that matter. Only ones who could do it were Death Eaters. Not Elves,” Percy returned the glare and was quiet.  
          Henrietta and Arthur explained what the Death Eaters were and how they were most likely scared at the thought of Voldemort’s return because of how they claimed to be forced into it or had no connections with him at all. That reminded her of Malfoy and she was furious. Probably was him at some point, she hadn’t a doubt. The next day they returned to the Burrow, with an awed Winky behind Henrietta who was being questioned about House-Elves by Hermione. The moment they entered the Burrow Molly, Sirius, and William, were already there.  
          Molly took the twins into a hug, Sirius with Henrietta and Harry, and William with Jasmine. Things didn’t help when they saw the Daily Prophet with the insect’s newest article. “Bloody hell!” Sirius had shouted and surprisingly Molly didn’t chide him. Arthur was going to go back to the Ministry, and the Trio had disappeared to Ron’s room. “Why did you bring home an Elf?” Sirius stared at the bashful and still upset looking Winky. “Idiots honestly thought a House-Elf conjured the Dark Mark, just because she found Harry’s wand on the ground,” Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Did you tear the Minister a new one,” she slapped his arm. “What? That’s a no? How’s that possible?” he really did look surprised and she punched him in the arm. “Mistress Black bes so kind to Winky, Mistress Black knows Winky didn’t do it,” Winky sniffled. “Crouch handed her a sock, she took my offer,” Sirius nodded but was more concerned about the Mark.  
          “Do Nadine and Remus know?” Sirius nodded. “Nadine looked like she was going to explode, either out of anger or fear. Couldn’t tell,” she glared at him. “And Remus was panicking,” she softened. “I want to stay, I do. But I need to stay with Harry, I’m going to send a letter to Albus,” he gave her one quick kiss, and right after she instantly found a parchment and a quill.  
 ** _Dear Albus,_**  
 ** _I know things have been difficult, and I’m sure you have read the Daily Prophet. Might I be able to bring a small friend with me? She can work with the others in the kitchens and for cleaning, strange it may be might I be able to? And every full moon, you know about Remus. Would that be able to work? Leaving on the full moon and a day after, returning instantly. If it does, thank you and while I am away please... Make sure Harry doesn’t get into any more danger. He’s had enough for the past fourteen years. You of all Wizards aught to know that._**  
 ** _Sincerely, Henrietta_**  
          She handed the letter to Hera and watched the owl take off. She visibly flinched. The last thing they needed was to have the Dark Lord back, and the rumors. Merlin, they’d be awful. Both in the Ministry and in the schools. “Think some bit of madness, is rubbing off. Do you think I’m paranoid?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Do you want an honest answer or a kind answer?” she raised an eyebrow. “Better to be safe than sorry, isn’t that the line?” she nodded. Like everyone else in the Burrow, the two fell asleep. Though Henrietta couldn’t say her subconscious was as quiet as the rest of her.  
~Time-Skip~  
          Nadine, William, Lucianna who had actually taken a job at Hogwarts as Assistant Medic to Madam Pomfrey, Remus, Sirius, and Rebekkah were seeing them all off. Some people, those who were curious or accusing, pointed and whispered about Sirius and Remus. Even Winky. Henrietta had received a letter and Albus was fine with it, and he understood where she was coming from and that it would be alright that she would tend to Remus’s condition. She told Winky that when she was gone one the full moon every month, and the day after, she would have to be mindful of Harry and tell her if anything happened. The House-Elf flapped her ears happily, ‘eternally grateful’ for Mistress Black to be her master.  
          Though Nadine had to be pried off of Harry and her children before they boarded the train. Kisses and hugs were given, some longer than others which earned more stares and earned a blush. “Pardon me, need to prepare. Who is the new Professor?” Henrietta left to see if she could find any of the other Professors. Meanwhile Seamus, Dean, and Neville were discussing the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and Harry, and Hermione was reading her book. Then Malfoy had to ruin it and mock Ron about how it was the first and last time he was ever going to go.  
          “Father is higher up in the Ministry, obviously more important than your sad excuse,” Ron’s face turned red instantly. Draco was going to continue, with Crabbe and Goyle laughing stupidly behind him when Jasmine, much to both Harry and Hermione’s delight, showed up. “Mr. Malfoy, enough. Go back to your compartment,” she tried to remain neutral. He raised a pale eyebrow. “I don’t take orders from filthy, oh what are you? A pathetic excuse of a pureblood or a disgusting worthless half-blood?” everyone at that moment was sure her eyes glowed unnatural magical blue but Malfoy didn’t stop. “Wonder how your cousin manages to be somehow of an actual importance. Can’t even marry a proper man, had to reduce herself to shagging escaped convicts,” Harry’s fury pushed over and Dean and Seamus had to hold him down to prevent him from doing anything. “Is that all Henrietta Potter is? Father does say she’s a who--” much to everyone’s surprise, the sound of skin hitting skin, HARD, was heard and a large red handprint was on his cheek.  
          “You got one bit of an Arabian curse Malfoy, would you like another? Plus, pitiful how you talk about how great your father is when he had to _reduce himself_ to claiming to have been Imperiused during the First War. Then had to buy your way into Quidditch did you? Can’t even get in with real talent. You’re merely jealous because you’re not Harry Potter, the Malfoy line only has money and is worth nothing, you’re not Harry Potter’s best mate, and a muggle-born is smarter than you. And if I were you, thank Merlin I am not, I would start running--” her wand started glowing a dangerous brownish red color. “Now,” she grit out in a dangerously low voice.  
          Malfoy took off instantly, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. “Bloody hell,” Ron muttered. “Brilliant, little scary but brilliant,” Seamus blinked. “Serves him right, why do most Potters have glowing eyes? Professor Potter has amber, you have blue,” Neville questioned. “Magic, bit more powerful than average. Grand nonetheless,” Seamus seemed to be head over heels in with respect. “You slapped him!” Dean grinned. “So? Last year Hermione punched him,” the two chortled happily and congratulated both girls.  
          Despite the horrid weather, they all arrived to the castle and joined at the Feast. Henrietta at the teacher’s table and Jasmine at the Ravenclaw table, looking glum and guilty but the blonde girl next to her was smiling and doing her best to cheer her friend up. News spread instantly about how Malfoy had been smacked by a girl, which earned points and laughter to the Slytherin table from the other three. Minerva didn’t seem to mind after she heard what Malfoy was going to say, with the promise to deduct 10 points from Slytherin, and only 5 from Ravenclaw. Henrietta sighed from where she sat. She too had heard the story, and as much as she wanted to hogtie, castrate, and kill Lucius Malfoy at the moment, she refrained and had a feeling Harry would say something in a letter. He and his godfather had gotten a lot closer during the summer, almost like a brotherly/fatherly figure to the boy.  
          But of course Lucius Malfoy would stoop to the level of calling her a whore, probably to Rita Skeeter no doubt. Bloody git. The first-years came in, one of them wearing Hagrid’s moleskin overcoat, and they’d all been Sorted. Dennis Creevey, Collin’s younger brother, had been Sorted into Gryffindor and both seemed to want to start a Harry Potter fanclub. Ginny would probably join that. After the Sorting the feast began to Harry and Ron’s delight. Henrietta remembered her conversation with Winky, and the House-Elf had been ready and happy to start working. “Mistress Black and Headmaster Dumbledore bes so kind, giving Winky jobs,” Henrietta had given the poor thing a pat on the head. Because of Crouch, she probably thought less of herself. Bloody morons. Though her happiness slightly increased when she saw that Malfoy’s cheek was still a bit pink, and the outline of a hand was there.  
          Dumbledore said his yearly speech, but adding the facts that the Quidditch Cup would not happen this year and before he could explain why, someone came in. Henrietta recognized him instantly as Mad-Eye Moody, though his first name was Alastor, and she knew he had to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Had he not been somewhat on the verge of nutters, she’d have congratulated Dumbledore for getting a second Professor right. She saw how ragged and soaked he looked, and saw that big eye of his all over the place. It reminded her of a story she’d once heard that a muggle wrote. It reminded her of this, and it gave her chills.  
          Three staff members clapped and very few students. “May I introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Moody,” it had been rather quiet. Then he told them about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He explained about the two other schools, Durmstrang and Beaubatons, would be competing with Hogwarts. Students looked horrified yet awed, until he said the death toll was so high that-that was the reason they stopped it. Then some students, including Fred and George, were furious that you had to be seventeen to do so. Henrietta was grateful. She didn’t need Harry scaring her even more.  
Jasmine joined them after and after hearing about the train incident, the twins clapped for her. “Bit of an Aging Potion might work though,” Fred pointed out. “Dumbledore knows you’re not of age,” Hermione pointed out. “But the judge doesn’t,” George retorted. “People have died,” Hermione added. “What’s life without a little risk?” Fred shrugged. “Rubbish, I’m actually glad. Don’t need people getting themselves killed,” Hermione nodded at Jasmine’s point. “Needn’t be so glum, in fact you should be happy. Great for the tournament, and you slapped a Malfoy. I just realized the smart girls in this school might just be the toughest,” Fred grinned.  
          Henrietta rolled her eyes at that from where she stood and Lucianna looked horrified. “Seventeen or not, what if someone dies?” she questioned, blue eyes wide. “Don’t know, blame Dumbledore and Bagman. Crouch too,” Lucianna glared at the words. Probably have hoped something more serious. No pun intended. “I’m sorry, I’m just concerned more about the Dark Mark,” Lucianna’s eyes softened. “He couldn’t really be coming back, nobody can cheat death... That much...” she added at Henrietta’s look. “I just hope so, and I hope this Tri-Wizard Tournament rubbish doesn’t get anyone killed,” Lucianna nodded. Both Witches could only hope.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Curses, Schools, and the First Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Henrietta is terrifying when she's angry  
> \- Hating Malfoy even more and more with each passing letter  
> \- Rita too, and definitely Snape  
> \- Also the checkers thing was a Good Luck Charlie reference :)

Chapter Thirty-One: Curses, Schools, and the First Task

 

  
          “How was Divination?” Jasmine asked, with a calm expression. After hearing what happened, not even Flitwick gave detention. “Horrid, she gave us loads of homework!” Ron grumbled. “Planetary? Mind if I help?” Ron blinked. “You’d do that?” Jasmine shrugged, a soft smile playing on her lips. “O in Divination, and not based off of a lie either. You know the planets are all named after the Roman Gods?” Harry didn’t really like Divination, but the fact that someone would be willing to help them, who actually understood the art, would be helpful. But it didn’t help when Malfoy began insulting Ron, with Crabbe and Goyle having their wands aimed at Jasmine the entire time, which both she and Harry rolled their eyes at.  
          Malfoy sneered at how they couldn’t even get Arthur’s name right, and at the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. “So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?” both Harry, Ron, and Jasmine were furious. Then Harry brought Malfoy’s mother into the picture and he tried to hex Harry when his back was turned. But Professor Moody turned him into a ferret and was bouncing him up and down, calling it a cowardly and scummy thing to do. Of course Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Malfoy, who Harry was grateful was a good Malfoy and not like her brat of a nephew, came to stop it.  
          Professor Mcgonagall turned him back and ‘scolded’ Moody and then he began chasing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle after he threatened to tell his father. “He didn’t hurt you, did he Harry?” Madam Malfoy looked him over, wand and all. “No, missed,” Harry said. “Lucius was always a bad brother, but him? That’s worse. Molly’s the most wonderful woman, you’re a lucky boy Ron,” Ron flushed and smiled at that, though was confused as to why a Malfoy was saying nice things. “Well, best be off to class then,” and they departed.  
~Time-Skip~  
          Henrietta jumped a couple times when Durmstrang made their big appearance, and didn’t like the look on Karkaroff’s face, and she was somewhat disgusted by the Beaubatons’ ‘girlishness’ and the stares the boys were giving the girls. Both just had to make a grand entrance. Beaubatons to the boys, and Durmstrang to the girls. She was sitting in between Lucianna and Hagrid, and away from Sever-- Snape. She shook her head. After last year, things were just lost. She’d seen Lucifer roaming the halls, behind Snape no less, but she’d not spoken to him since then. She had no intention to either unless she really had to.  
The Durmstrang had to make a grander entrance and come in from a ship in the lake and Ron seemed on the verge of kissing Viktor Krum’s shoes. Then Dumbledore introduced everyone, including Ludo Bagman and Crouch. Then came the magnificent Goblet of Fire, and when Dumbledore said that it would be choosing one student from each school, she saw Fred and George eyeing it. He also said he would add an Age Line. Which the twins scoffed at. Not even Ali and Abu wanted to do it, though that could have been from the warning they’d gotten from their sister AND their mother.  
          But Henrietta hadn’t been able to go to the Halloween Feast. Samhain, the full moon. The most powerful night of the year. Lucianna, Sirius, Nadine, William, Rebekkah, and herself would be with Remus. Or in this case, Moony. Lucianna was already the White Tiger, Nadine a Brown Wolf by her Magic, William his Eagle, Henrietta changed into Lady Firebird, and Sirius was already a Dog, and Rebekkah had already gone through the transformation. Same as Remus. Only she was a Silver Wolf, and looked like a bigger version of a Wolf rather than the beastly form that Moony was.  
          They’d kept him calm, and he was definitely happy he was no longer in the Shrieking Shack and he’d certainly missed Midnight Luna and Padfoot, and vice versa. He was also like a giddy little pup when he saw the four new pack mates. Lady Firebird stared at the sky. She was happy to have the remainder of the Marauders, Lucianna, and Rebekkah back, but she was still a nervous wreck. After the past two years, was Harry alright? She sighed and smiled as best as she could with a beak, he was alright. He was with Ron and Hermione, and she supposed Dumbledore. Though she had a feeling of what was going to come the next morning from Padfoot.  
          A dog’s bark signaled for her to follow, and she couldn’t help but do exactly that. Oh, how she really did miss this. So much. He’d be alright, he’d have to. After all, Jasmine was there too. He was alright... He was alright... She kept repeating to herself the entire night.  
~The Next Morning~  
          Remus was alright, and was eating plenty of chocolate. Lucianna was tending to him with Rebekkah by his side, and William and Nadine were keeping up to Daily things. “Has Harry gotten into any mischief?” Sirius questioned and Henrietta rolled her eyes. “Yes, though consider it more danger than mischief,” he grinned. “What’s life without a little risk?” she raised an eyebrow. “I recall Fred Weasley saying that, and then Hermione said something about him getting a beard. George too,” Sirius laughed at that. “Bloody boy is either the luckiest or the most unlucky boy ever. Defeats a Dark Lord, twice. Then third-year everything with you and Pettigrew. That three bad things, yet somehow they always turn out for a better.  
          She saw the look in his eyes. “You don’t have to guilt-trip me. Fine,” he grinned. Let the games begin. Old Marauder days, to see how far Nadine’s magic could really go, and checkers. Lots and lots of checkers.  
~Another two days, how long does it take to send a letter. Or was he pacing trying to figure out whether to send it or not?~  
          Henrietta woke up to being snuggled and blushed at the remembrance of the events of last night. First on the honeymoon, ever, and then a lot more on the honeymoon. They played checkers to much. That was what she would call it around Harry, even if Jasmine already gave him the talk. She mainly woke up to the tapping on the window. She saw a little Owl from the Emporium and gave the sweet adorable bird a treat, which it responded with a happy hoot, and she saw it was a letter from Dumbledore.  
          Two emotions, fear and concern. Or were those the same thing? Hesitantly, fingers shaking and all, she opened it, feeling nerves twist in the bottom of her stomach. She opened it and when she read it, she was sure she died... again, and she screamed, both with fear, anger, and sadness, and woke up all things in the Manor. Including a cranky Nadine which had not been pleasant.  
~Hogwarts~  
         She didn’t Apparate, she sent a Howler. Hey, Molly and Augusta got to do it, why not her? Harry saw Hera and knew it must be from his aunt, but he saw that it was carrying a red envelope. “Hey, Potter! You’re aunt going to give us a show?” he heard Malfoy’s voice and snickers from the Slytherin table. Unfortunately, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Jasmine all knew what he was talking about. Meant two things it did. Hera swooped down and handed it to Harry, giving Dumbeldore? a solemn expression before taking off. All of the students, from Hogwarts and the other two schools, watched as he gulped and opened the letter and if they thought Molly’s Howler, combined with Augusta’s was bad, it was ten times worse with Henrietta. You could see flickers of flames bursting from the envelope, and yet Harry was surprised at the name that came out.  
         “ ** _ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!_** ” nearly everyone in the Great Hall, even Malfoy, covered their ears. There were edges of Lady Firebird about to, no pun intended, burst out just in her voice and maybe the letter. The letter floated away from Harry and towards a surprised and frozen Dumbledore. “ ** _HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAVE THE THOUGHTS OF HOW MANY YEARS I COULD GET INTO AZKABAN? DO YOU NEED TO GO TO THAT HORRID PLACE ALONG WITH FUDGE? HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU THROW MY NEPHEW INTO DANGER? DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT MAKING SURE NOBODY ELSE COULD PUT SOMEONE ELSE’S NAME INTO THE GOBLET?_** ” even some of the strong Bulgarians looked scared.  
         “ _ **IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HARRY, DEATH OR INJURY OR OTHER, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT HELL IS RAISED AND HOGWARTS BURNS UNTIL YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!**_ ” they could hear Sirius trying to, and definitely failing to, calm her down. “ _ **AND YOU!**_ ” it turned to Malfoy. “ ** _IF YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN LOOK AT HIM FUNNY, REMEMBER TO SLEEP WITH BOTH EYES OPEN. THE SAME GOES TO YOU!_** ” it turned to Snape. “ _ **Oh, and Harry dear**_ ,” she was calm that was good right-- “ ** _DON’T GET KILLED! AND IF ANYONE, GRYFFINDOR OR OTHER, BLAMES HIM FOR ANYTHING OR DOESN’T LISTEN TO THE OBVIOUS YOU WILL GET THE WORSE CURSE IMAGINABLE WHERE THE SUN NEVER SHINES!_** ” Ron looked horrified at the thought but he would most likely remain stubborn. “ ** _And Padfoot and Moony say hello_** ,” it turned back to Dumbledore and spat at him before tearing itself apart. Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. “And I thought mum was scary,” George said, and Fred nodded. But other than that, everyone and everything was silent. Even Dumbledore, and Bagman.  
~Few Days Later~  
          Harry told her how Ron was ignoring him, apparently jealous of it, and how Gryffindor was pleased but Hufflepuffs were angry. She told him that Sirius and Remus believed him and so did she and that if anything happened to him, she would tear Dumbledore and the person who did it a new one. Though he had a feeling that involved castration. It didn’t help that the badges came out, Potter Stinks, and Henrietta shook her head, knowing she would get fired if she did anything to Malfoy. So she went with telling Ali and Abu, two other supporters of Harry, to do it which they were happy to do. Potters stuck together, till the very end.  
          She clung around Snape’s classes, Double Potions which wouldn’t be fun and was furious with him for what he did. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detentions for both Harry and Ron. For retaliation to a bully? She glared at him, which he somewhat returned but she saw the pain in those dark depths of his. “Here I thought you cared about innocent muggle-borns, clearly I was wrong. 50 points from Slytherin,” Draco glared at her. “That was only for the lies you spewed, and the bullying of a boy who didn’t do it,” she glared back. “20 points from Slytherin for attacking a student,” his glare hardened but she turned her attention back to Severus. “You’re not all that different from James or Sirius you know,” his eyes widened but his glare stayed. “Bullying someone because of their different House. Because they are things you aren’t, or they have things you don’t. Obviously letting that brat use the word mudblood so easily doesn’t matter to you, but it mattered to Lily,” she saw more pain in his eyes. “Also another 10 points from Slytherin from starting lies about a teacher,” she glared back and returned to her own desk. Feeling fury pool over. Harry looked up at her strangely, but was still angry about the whole issue and about the treatment of Hermione.  
          Then Colin came in and he had to leave then nothing helped with Rita Skeeter. Now he understood why Aunt Etta always called her an insect. She kept making up lies and then it turned worse when she mentioned Sirius and Henrietta. “How does it feel to have such a famous Aunt Harry? What about your godfather? Formerly thought to be the man who betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who, and then he marries your aunt. Could there have been an Imperius there?” he felt angry at that. “She wasn’t Imperiused and Sirius was, and is, innocent!” he snapped but he knew she probably wrote something else on there.  
She chuckled. “What about cousins? Would you like a cousin, or would you think they’d steal the limelight?” and thankfully he was saved by Dumbledore before she could make things even worse. After the shock of the fact that there were four champions wore off, Harry began dreading the first challenge and he had no idea and either Henrietta couldn’t tell him or she didn’t know.  
          Instantly Jasmine came to his rescue and helped him with every Defense related thing she could think of, and Henrietta was just the same. “Why does it always have to be after me?” Harry sulked as he and his cousin walked around the castle. “Fate plays a cruel game, Harry. But don’t listen to Professor Trelawney about the death. Death isn’t coming after you, not for many years,” he looked up to her. “How do you know that?” he asked. “Because, mum would rage,” he smiled softly. He really did like Nadine, and he missed her and William and Sirius and Remus. He missed all of them.  
          “I might be able to find out what the tasks are Harry, but it would seem only fair that you tell Cedric too if I can,” he blinked. “The half-magic?” he guessed and she nodded. “I’ll do my best, though mum’s magic can’t be traced by the Ministry, Dumbledore is a powerful Wizard,” she gave him a hug. “And don’t listen to what that insect and the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins say, I know you didn’t do it,” he smiled, nodded, and hugged her back. At least someone, or someone(s), believed him.  
          So when the article came out about how Harry cried himself to sleep and how Henrietta had married a possible maniac killer, and how he was so grateful for Henrietta but he didn’t dare ask for cousins from her lest they steal his show. She’d been furious and didn’t bother hiding the amber eyes. She wanted them to know about it. So what if her aura of magic was gold? That just meant she was ‘brave’ enough to protect her little lion cubs and maybe ‘talk’ to Rita Skeeter. Lucianna had to give her a Calming Draught, or two then reminded her about the task and that had calmed her down but her eyes were still glowing.  
Jasmine had found out what it was, but Hagrid actually told Harry first and Harry went and told Cedric Diggory. Then he’d had a conversation with Moody and both Hermione and Jasmine helped him with the Summoning Charm. Then it was time. Henrietta and Jasmine wouldn’t be able to get in if anything happened, but Jasmine’s magic could do more than that. Not caring how it looked. Just say that Harry had cast a wordless spell. He’d summoned his broom, and Jasmine had to cling onto Henrietta to keep her from doing anything brash and he’d gotten it. With so many maneuvers and dangerous tactics, he’d passed the First Task.  
          Henrietta was one of the loudest who cheered and poor Jasmine was pushed off her and onto the bleachers and the older Witch took off to the medic tent instantly. Harry’s gotten his wounds tended to and was smothered with hugs by Henrietta, followed by Jasmine, and he and Ron made up. Though Rita got yelled at by Hermione, and Jasmine, and slapped by Henrietta and the five went up to Gryffindor’s dorm and of course the Gryffindors had set up a party to celebrate.  
         They were cheering heavily and everything, and when Harry opened it... It had not been pleasant. It was horrid, the screeching sound. Worse than a banshee, worse than nails on a chalkboard. It was horrid. Fred offered Hermione a jam tart and she looked at it suspiciously. “He hasn’t done anything to it Hermione, like he’d do something to you and then get an even worse inflicted punishment,” Fred grinned at that. “It’s the custard creams,” Jasmine added as Neville took a bite and choked it back out. “She’s kidding, just a bit of a joke on our part Neville,” Neville didn’t look convinced.  
         Padfoot and Prongs were proud of him, even cheering with the crowd, and Wormtail somewhat but he agreed with Moony on how dangerous it was. The dog chortled. “Have a little fun!” he teased. It wouldn’t be fun if something bad happened during the tournament, now would it? The definite answer, no.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: The Yule Ball and the Second Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I regret nothing, but am I a terrible person?  
> \- Chapters are rather quick, sorry if that's disapproved upon. Rather quick, next is Order of the Phoenix  
> \- Wrote this quickly, regretting nothing

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Yule Ball and the Second Task

 

 

          Lately Henrietta had been feeling more tired than usual, but refused to let Madam Pomfrey or Lucianna know that. She had a nephew to concern herself about, it was December and there were two more Tasks. If Burning Day was coming, oh well. She dealt with it before, and Lucianna had known since it happened, somehow feeling worse about her brother when it wasn’t even her fault, and she knew she could deal with it now. But it would be later, after what Henrietta had grinned cheekily at. The Yule Ball.  
          She was with Minerva in the emptied room with the students, fourth-years and up. She had to stifle her giggles when Minerva made Ron dance with her, practicing. “Put your hand on my waist,” Ron was flushing and so many people were laughing. She saw the twins and Harry discussing it, matching grins on their faces. “ ** _Never_** ,” she heard Fred and George say in unison. Boys ask girls, and they had to pick a dance partner. Oh, this was priceless. “Do we have to?” Jasmine pouted. “Not a dancer then?” Henrietta outright laughed at the look Jasmine gave her. “I would assume, that is a yes,” Henrietta sighed happily. “Could always poof up the handsomest boy in all of Wizarding Britain,” Jasmine looked disgusted by the suggestion. “Perish the thought,” she muttered.  
          Later on she was sitting in the common room with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and both pairs of twins. Later Jasmine had come up there, by herself so that caused just a bit of ruckus. She gave Ron a creamy, pudding filled pastry and he was silenced. But the girls were all annoyed that Ron only wanted to go with the most beautiful girl. “First of all, that’s rude and that’s piggish,” she said, ironically he was still stuffing his face with the pastry. “Secondly, you could just ask the girl in front of you. Not as a last resort either, that’s rude too,” Hermione flushed and rolled her eyes. “Fair point, would you like to go to the Yule Ball?” George as Jasmine. She blinked. Unsure if it was a joke. “Yes?” Fred glared at him. “Oh relax Freddie. She said yes, to you,” George walked off. “This is awkward, and Ginny and the girls will be all over the dresses and makeup,” Jasmine sighed and Hermione stiffened. “Brilliant,” the brunette muttered.  
          Turns out Hermione was going with someone, and she wouldn’t even tell Henrietta. Neville was going with Ginny, and Jasmine with Fred and Angelina with George. Harry and Ron were moping. “It’s not hard,” Henrietta prompted. “You’re a girl! You’ve never had to ask a girl if she’d go to the ball with you!” Ron retorted. “No, and I never will,” she raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “But I’m sure there is still a few girls who haven’t got a partner. There’s Parvati and Lavender,” and Harry went up there and asked, which earned him giggles and now he was going to the ball with Parvati and Ron possibly with Padma. “Doesn’t help, that’s why mum sent me those bloody horrid dress robes!” Ron bumbled irritably. “Yeah, they were bad. But I could easily take you to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and get you new robes, or fix the ones you have now,” Ron dashed and got the dress robes. Henrietta had to admit, they were awful.  
          She took out her wand and began tapping it all over them. “Let’s see... Little ruby red,” she got rid of the laces and ruffles and all that rubbish and turned it red. “Some gold,” and turned the lines gold and left the shirt white. Compared to before, it looked a lot better. “It will dazzle your Gryffindor side,” Ron thanked her and hugged her. “Consider it your Christmas gift,” he nodded. Best one in his opinion.  
          Speaking of Christmas gifts, Jasmine and Hermione, books and all, and Henrietta got both the crafting materials needed for Ancient Runes, then for her twins sweets and games. Then for Fred and George, a few order forms and the items they needed for their ideas, which they had been immensely grateful for. She gave Neville a few plants for Herbology, such as a few jars of Gillyweed and a Fire Flower, and for Ginny she bought a lovely dress to wear to the Yule Ball. Everyone had gotten their presents and Henrietta was surprised to see Dobby there. He gave Harry socks and Harry gave him a pair of old socks, which he loved. Ron gave him his maroon Christmas sweater from Molly, and Henrietta gave him a scarf and a small pouch of galleons for ‘protecting her nephew and being a good Elf’ which he was grateful for.  
          Sirius had given Harry a penknife that could unlock any lock and undo any knot. Surprisingly Harry had also gotten a plant, from Jasmine. Gillyweed and left him a strange note. Henrietta had no intention of dancing on the ball either, she’d rather make sure Skeeter wasn’t snooping around at her nephew, and nothing bad would happen. But she was annoyed with Ron’s behavior towards Hermione, just because she was going with Viktor Krum. Harry managed to dance, more or less, and both Ron and Padma looked sulky. She saw Jasmine with Fred and the girl’s dress was lovely, and she could tell she didn’t even make it. Obviously though, she’d added a bit of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor into the coloring. The dress itself was blue with gold laces(http://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/Sparkling-Sweetheart-Off-Shoulder-Sleeveless-Mermaid-Long-Deep-Blue-Sequined-Lace-Prom-Dresses-2014-Short-Trailing/1745749429.html, and I don’t know who the model is, but she’s lovely)with a moon earring and a sun earring and she saw George laughing at the awed look on his brother’s face. She looked beautiful, and so did Hermione. Not even Malfoy had something cruel to say.  
          After all of the dancing happened Harry, Ron, and Henrietta sat together. Ron was still pouting and Harry kept looking over to Cedric Diggory and his date. Cho Chang. “She’s may be something to look at Harry, but looks aren’t everything,” Harry blinked at his aunt’s voice, as though he’d forgotten she was there. “What do you mean?” Harry mumbled. “Jasmine’s told me all about Cho Chang. She’s a year above her, and apparently Cho and her little girly gang like to bully on a third year girl. Luna Lovegood. Besides, she seems like the type of girl who only cares about publicity. Look how she’s dating the Hufflepuff Seeker, and a Hogwarts Champion,” Harry nodded but his lily-green eyes went back to the two. Henrietta rolled her eyes. Then smacked Ron in the head when he made Hermione cry and storm off.  
          “Do we really need to have this conversation again Ronald?” Ron flinched as she used his full name. “You prefer winning over friendship, just like you preferred pets over friendship?” Ron shuddered at that, hadn’t even been a real pet. “Honestly, Hermione isn’t just some girl you pick as a last resort. She’s your friend. If you fancy her so much why don’t you just ask her out already?” Ron flushed instantly and shook his head, remaining stubborn. She rolled her eyes and watched as they went off, to avoid Percy. It certainly didn’t help that after Percy’d gone, Bagman kept staring at her, a creepy grin on his face. He kept talking about a ton of things. She raised an eyebrow. “Did you ever give Fred and George the money you owe them?” he froze and shrugged, the same fake grin on his face. “Course I did, boys got lucky, so who do you think is going to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament?” he questioned, that same grin staying.  
          “I would hope Harry,” he nodded and laughed. “Loved the Howler, brilliant!” she rolled her eyes, faint flush. “It’s the fourth time Mr. Bagman, technically speaking fifth. I don’t exactly appreciate having a heart attack every time I hear my nephew is going through another bout of danger,” he nodded, but his mind seemed elsewhere. “Danger seeking boy he is, mischief causer. Tell me, would James and Lily be proud or concerned?” she blinked. Remembering that horrid line from the insect. “They’d want their son safe, not thrown into danger,” he didn’t seem to hear her. “Bit of a rebel,” she stopped him from saying anything else. “Mr. Bagman--” he cut her off. “Please, madam. Call me Ludo,” he flashed her a creepy grin and she gave him one last glare. “James and Lily Potter wouldn’t appreciate scum like you, or RITA SKEETER,” she heard a camera flash and the sound of retreating steps. “To make up lies about their son. They’d want him safe,” and with that she took off.

~After the Holidays~  
          Henrietta felt sympathy for Harry, the egg screamed bloody murder and Cedric’s response had been rather vague. “Mull things over, take a bath, what a load of rubbish,” Ron muttered. Jasmine was with them. “He said to take it for a bath?” she asked. “Yeah, bloody git didn’t help much,” Henrietta rolled her eyes. Ron wasn’t even the one in the tournament. Things were worse when Hagrid’s parentage was found out. She didn’t mind that he was half-giant at all, but most giants tended to be... not civilized and more bloodthirsty. But that was biased. Hagrid was a good friend and wouldn’t hurt anyone, unless they were eating a cake he’d made for Harry that wasn’t meant for them.  
          It certainly didn’t help that she was feeling well... down nowadays. She was more tired, she was dozing in and out, and Dumbledore, Minerva, and Hermione kept urging her to see Madam Pomfrey or Madam Malfoy, who Draco had been angry to learn that he had a blood-traitor of an aunt, and she just kept telling them that she was fine. Probably just a Burning Day, but she didn’t need Skeeter to find out about that at all.  
          With Harry things weren’t much better. Skeeter was trying to get an interview about Hagrid and then when Jasmine entered the Three Broomsticks. “You! Harry’s cousin! You must know what kind of secrets Hagrid has? What about Dumbledore?” and Jasmine was silent, looking at Harry with wide and expectant eyes. “If I did, I wouldn’t tell you,” she said boldly. Rita chuckled. “Oh, how funny. So, you’ve been around the escaped man who might just be mad? What’s he like? Heard you have a knack for cursing younger students, Slytherins. Biased at all?” Jasmine flushed but was silent, a deadly glare heavy in her eyes. She stormed out of the pub, dragging Harry with her and Ron and Hermione followed. “The nerve! Malfoy probably told her!” Jasmine glared at the pub.  
          “How’d she find out about Hagrid anyway?” Hermione questioned. “She’s got sources, besides that’s not why I came. He said to take the egg to the bath. I looked it up in the library,” Ron groaned, and Hermione slapped him in the head. She whispered it into his ear. “Language that can’t be heard above ground, something to do with water, put the egg under the water and listen to the egg. Under the water,” and with that she had to leave. “What’d she say?” Ron questioned as they went to Hagrid’s hut. He explained calmly, and they had to console Hagrid and Hagrid wanted Harry to win, and he was happy that Harry had an idea about the egg.  
~After the bathroom, and the close call~  
          Jasmine found him. She was a Prefect and had permission from both Dumbledore and Mcgonagall to check the castle. Apparently Mcgonagall also had some kind of thoughts to help Jasmine’s future. “Where’s the Map, Harry?” she asked. “I gave it to Professor Moody,” she looked at him funny. “He saved me from Snape and Filch. He knows about the Map, and the Cloak,” Harry confessed. “Harry, I’m not trying to sound like a overprotective hen, but I’m saying you ought to be more careful. His eye can see past the cloaks?” Harry nodded.  
          It was now the evening of the Task, and Jasmine told him to eat the Gillyweed. Apparently it would make him breathe underwater for an hour. He was grateful she found a way, but he hated the taste, and he knew now he had to save the thing most important, that he would miss most. Ron. Ali and Abu sat next to Henrietta, and Jasmine next to Fred, Lee, George, and the blonde girl, Luna?  
          Henrietta felt a flash of fear when she saw Harry dive into the water. It didn’t really count as cheating since he didn’t get help from a Professor, or anyone else who had a part in the Tournament, but she still was worried about the Grindylows. Plus, Jasmine kept looking at her funny and staring at her as though she’d grown some kind of strange growth. Same with her brothers, but she couldn’t pay attention to that. Hermione and Ron were down there. So was Harry. People died... In the tournament.  
          Well after the hour Harry came back, with Ron and a girl. Henrietta dashed first and began holding him close and he’d tied with Cedric. Everyone, but Slytherins and most Hufflepuffs, cheered for Harry. “Thank you,” he whispered to Jasmine. She clutched him in the group hug as well. “Such strong hero complex,” she muttered in his ear with a smirk and he flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Don't know why I did that with JP and FW


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Padfoot Returns, the Final Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning, character death.... DUN DUN DUN!  
> \- What's a ship name for Padfoot and Lady Firebird? Should there be one?  
> \- My own riddle

Chapter Thirty-Three: Padfoot Returns, the Final Task

 

  
          After the second task, Sirius had come to the castle, which both made Henrietta annoyed and happy at the same time. Same to be said about Harry. Though the Slytherins, and Skeeter, were staring and pointing with each passing second and she always saw Skeeter’s quill scribbling something. Sirius was proud of Harry and the five of them were talking about it and about Crouch. He’d told them how Crouch arrested his own son, and how he’d died. “Professor Snape didn’t do it!” Hermione told Ron, again. “Wouldn’t put it past old Snivellus,” Sirius muttered but Henrietta was silent.  
          “We’ll be there for the Third Task,” Sirius grinned though. “Sirius I swear if you even think about it,” Henrietta pointed an accusing finger at him. He grinned. “I haven’t the foggiest on what you’re talking about,” she narrowed her eyes. “You can forget about checkers if you do anything stupid, that and that trip to the beaches,” Sirius’s eyes widened. “Checkers?” Ron mouthed to Hermione. She shrugged, clearly not getting it either. Sirius kept saying how he had rights to prank where pranks were intended. “I love you, but I will not hesitate to let Hermione give you a lecture,” he raised an eyebrow and looked to the girl who flushed, and sat up straighter. “Better listen then, she’s scary with lectures,” Ron said, which earned him a slap. “Yeh be bickerin’ like an old married couple,” Hagrid laughed at the two, happy tears in his eyes.  
          Henrietta rolled her eyes and she knew he’d been reading the Daily Prophet. Then Hermione went into the topic of House-Elves, talking about Winky. “She’s happy where she is,” Ron pointed out, and that was true. Winky was ‘eternally grateful that Mistress Black offered her a duty’ and how Mistress Black and Sirius were her new Masters. “Elves like to work Hermione, not every Elf is beaten like Dobby was,” Henrietta stated as Ron and Sirius helped themselves to the food. “They like to work, it’s how they function. It’s not slavery if they like it, and they weren’t brainwashed,” Hermione stayed stubborn. “Hermione, would you like to have House-Elves freed?” Henrietta asked, which caused Ron to choke just a bit. Hermione nodded.  
          “Then you’d be killing them,” Hermione’s eyes widened. “House-Elves would eventually drink themselves to death, or beat themselves, and they stay healthy because they have the magical connection to a Master. They like to work, sometimes some are just different. Sometimes that’s a good thing, but not all Elves are like Dobby. If you’d like to help creatures, such as the Elves or others, then start with werewolves. Most gits in the Ministry hate Werewolves, and are pushing for their execution,” Hermione’s jaw dropped. Sirius and Hagrid nodded solemnly. “Morons think they’re so dangerous, they degrade them and make it hard for them to get jobs to get the Wolfsbane potion,” Sirius stated. “They think werewolves are evil and are mindless killing machines,” Harry sputtered. “But Remus isn’t like that,” she nodded.  
          “They just don’t see it that way, Harry. They’re to blind by their own Black and White paintings to realize the truth. Dolores Umbridge for example,” Sirius snorted. “More like Umbitch,” she smacked his arm but nodded. Then things were somewhat even more eventful when Nadine and William arrived along with the Weasleys for the Third Task. Then it was time. Henrietta had to be pried off him and Jasmine wished him luck, but he hadn’t a clue on where she’d gone either. Then after the whole incident with Rita Skeeter finding out about Divination, and his ability to speak Parseltongue... He was happy to be around his family, and he thought of them the moment he entered the maze.  
~With Jasmine~  
          She knew something was off, that much was obvious. But she couldn’t let Henrietta go in after Harry with her current state, and if anything happened. Her mum wouldn’t get the chance. Despite Trelawney being nutters, she was right about the horror that was sure to come now. She went in with Harry, much very discreetly and was annoyed when she appeared away from him. He’s started at the beginning of the maze, and now she hadn’t a clue where she was. Jasmine didn’t dare send red sparks into the sky either. She was a Sixth-Year, training in this sort of issue, and she had her own brand of magic. Long as she didn’t get caught, but she mainly had to find Harry.  
          Jasmine sighed, blue eyes somewhat guilty but pleased. She pulled a small item out of her robes and set it on the ground. “ ** _Vigilate Fawn_** ,” she whispered and a greenish light erupted from her wand and struck the small stuffed animal. It was Fawn, the Marauder/'Hunter’ version of Harry. He’d told her that his Patronus was a Stag, like his father’s Animagus had been. So for Harry and Prongs, she made Fawn. He was black with the white spots all fawns, the boys, had before they got their antlers, and he blinked his lily-green eyes open. He had a small bit of Harry’s magic in it, only Harry though. Nothing else.  
          For the first time, it blinked awake, and she knew that once Henrietta could no longer teach at Hogwarts, or at least not within dangerous areas or spell casting, she would be happy to have a bit of Harry. “Where are we?” Fawn asked as she picked him up. “The maze,” Jasmine muttered before casting a _Lumos_. She’d run into a Sphinx, who could see right through her. “Egypt I am from, Arabia your parentage or ancestry?” the Sphinx wagged its tail curiously. “My mum, she’s a creature,” the Sphinx smiled and nodded. “Old Arabian wish giver, freed she was,” the Sphinx continued to nod. “But you are not a contestant,” Sphinxes were the most intelligent.  
          “I won’t lie to you, I’m looking for another. Though the maze is full of danger at every corner, I know something worse is bound to happen,” the Sphinx nodded slowly. “The quickest way through is past me,” and she cleared her throat, preparing to say her riddle.  
                              “ _The Phoenix is the bird of fire,_  
 _To live forever is an eternal desire,_  
 _Reborn from the ashes is the bird,_  
 _Immortal is the wishful word,_  
 _But Fate could take a change for the worse,_  
 _What is the truth behind the Phoenix’s Immortality?_ ”  
          Jasmine frowned. She knew that all to well. It was the same with her mum, and herself. With most creatures of such a powerful magic, even the Thunderbird. “It is a curse,” the Sphinx smiled and nodded and stood, clearing the path. “Might you tell me your name?” the Sphinx looked confused. “From one creature, though I’m only half, to another,” a small smile managed to grace the Sphinx’s lips. “I am known by many names, but I am most commonly known as Azara,” Jasmine smiled and nodded. “It was nice to meet you,” and with that she was off.  
          She was to late though. She saw Harry and Cedric take off with the Cup. She used Fawn to take herself to there and landed painfully on the ground, hitting her head on something that felt like a rock and she was dazed. She stood up though, her world spinning and saw a cloaked and dark figure aim their wand at Cedric, and saw Harry on the ground, clutching his scar painfully. “Kill the spare,” a raspy, cold voice ordered. “Avada Kedavra!” the figure shouted and instantly, world spinning and fear grew, Jasmine pushed Cedric down and out of the way, making it look like they both had been hit with the spell although it was only her in the chest.  
          “NO!” was the last thing she heard Harry say as the coldness enveloped her. But her mum... Nadine wasn’t around to use Jasmine’s magic from her to make sure she would live, would Jasmine? But Jasmine’s world went black, and she felt, heard, smelled, and saw nothing, and it would seem upon some alternate plane, she fell into a Nothingness.  
~Harry~  
          Cedric and Jasmine... They were dead. Harry didn’t even know how Jasmine had gotten into the maze, unless she used her magic from Nadine, and she saw a stuffed toy next to her. A black Fawn with green eyes that matched his, and he knew she must have made it from him. He felt anger and sadness at the same time. Jasmine had died... For him. To his horror, the cloaked figure, who Harry could only assume was a Death Eater, was bringing Voldemort back. “Bone of the father...” he pulled a bone from the grave of Tom Riddle. “Flesh of the servant,” Harry shut his eyes as he heard the scream of the man when he cut off his hand, and screamed himself when his wrist was cut. “Blood of the enemy,” and to the horror, the anguish, and the dreams... They had come true. Voldemort had risen again.


	34. Not an update

I am going to be rewriting this. Feel free to tell me if this story was good or bad or not, think I'm just going to change a few, or a lot, of things. Thank you to the people who left kudos and the people who all bothered to read this. Sorry if this was an expected new chapter, don't you hate it when that happens? Or the next chapter appears, but then you have to wait a long time for the next one. Or like when you're waiting for a book, I waited I think two years for the last book of the series and did not care for the ending. I'll shut up now. Thanks again


End file.
